


Most Definitely, You

by aeriyaaa



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 64,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriyaaa/pseuds/aeriyaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Jinyoung and Mark Tuan's story began at the young age of seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on AFF :)  
> (Hello! Just a quick a/n: please do not be confused of the random numbers every now and then. They're not typos. They're there to indicate their age. *winks*)

**17/**

 

A dull thud on his temple was the first thing Jinyoung registered that morning; followed by a faint noise that seemed to sound very much alike his older sister. Eyelashes flattering, he hesitantly opened an eye as he realized that the previously muffled noise was becoming louder, and it was coming from his starting to be very pissed, older sister. There was a frown on his face as he slowly sat up on his bed and wondering why he was being awakened at a very ungodly hour.

His vision was still a bit unfocused as he tried to make out the figure of his sister standing at his bedroom door with a hand on her waist and the other holding a plushie waiting to be thrown any minute now. Confusion was first thought that flashed on his mind, but he figured he should be more annoyed since he slept late last night watching random YouTube videos in his phone. It would really nice of if his sister would be really considerate enough to let her beloved little brother to have enough time to sleep. Park Jinyoung is still a growing boy after all.

“…I swear Park Jinyoung if you blame me again later for being tardy, I’ll bite your ears.”

Blinking his eyes repeatedly, Jinyoung attempted to comprehend those words. Automatically, he snapped his head towards his bedroom window and that was when realization slowly, but surely struck him. _The sun should absolutely not be shining this much at five in the morning, right? So, if that’s the case then…_ He frantically rummaged on his bed to find his phone, pulling out it’s charger from the socket. The phone screen glare stared back mockingly at him as things finally, _finally_ made sense. It could be from too much sleepiness from last night that he forgot to set up his alarm for this morning. Boy, he is royally screwed.

“Now he finally realizes it.” He could see the eye roll from his sister’s sarcastic tone. “Hurry up, baby brother. If you don’t get ready in the next fifteen minutes you’re gonna miss the bus.”

He was about to jump from his bed to the showers when a soft thump courtesy of _his_ teddy bear plushie being thrown at him hit his back causing him to yelp in surprise after his sister as she slowly backed away from the doorstep. He did not miss though the _“what a drama queen”_ comment she whispered before closing the door. Park Jinyoung loves his Yejin-noona very much, but she could really be annoying especially in the morning. Pushing the ideas of revenge out his mind ( _he’ll get back to that later at lunch.),_ he hurriedly got up to prepare for school. He most certainly cannot be late, especially since it was only a week after class started and it may not be obvious, but he does have a reputation to hold.

However, this morning seemed to be testing his patience. You see, Park Jinyoung has always considered himself as an unlucky person. He had long admitted said fact ever since he was in kindergarten when he was always being mistaken as a girl since he was usually wearing his older sister’s hand me down clothes ( _side note: they’re pink. Why oh why do they have to be so strikingly pink?)_. But this shortcoming, he had always overcome with his optimism. His positivity was admittedly off the charts sometimes that his best friend, Choi Youngjae, often commented that Jinyoung is “absolutely preposterous”, most of the time in a British accent.

 _But this is absolutely ridiculous_ , Jinyoung managed to think since he was already out of breath from running. He watched helplessly as the scheduled bus was driving further and further away from the bus stop, leaving Jinyoung behind. He tried not to panic as he thought of all the possible solutions at hand. The school gates close in about half hour. Unfortunately though, the next bus comes in the next twenty minutes, and it will be cutting it really close if he waits for it. His shoulders sagged as it dawned on him that the only solution was to run for it. Contrary to the popular belief, this will not be the first time that Jinyoung would and he was a fairly decent runner. He just preferred not to spend first period sweating profusely and out of breath. But desperate times calls for desperate measures. He tried not to think of the possibility of being late, because punishment for it comes with a combination of their scary gym teacher, a playlist of girl group songs and dancing/exercising on the soccer field for the whole school to watch. He shivered at the thought. _You can do this, Park Jinyoung!_

It had not been five minutes, since Jinyoung had started running when sounds of an obnoxious car horn followed him. The roll on his eyes was an absolute sign that he definitely did not need this, _HIM_ , right now. He tried to ignore the noise as he continued running, but in his peripheral, he could see the car slowing down and matching his pace. Despite the embarrassing situation, Jinyoung was absolutely used to deflecting it now. _It_ being the upcoming juvenile teasing he will be receiving in the next minute or the irritating smirks or this immature _guy_ wearing said smirks. _Mark Tuan_ , the name itself makes Jinyoung want to tear down a piece of brick into pieces.

“Good morning, Park Jinyoung!” A cheery voice came from inside the car as Jinyoung let out a huff. “Nice weather for a run, huh? You really got to get that daily supply of Vitamin D.”

Despite the shortness of breath he was experiencing, Jinyoung’s pride could not help but turn to his side as he glared at the other. “What do you want, Tuan?”

“Nothing, nothing… I just don’t want you to be running all by yourself. You might cry from loneliness.” Mark smiled as he blinked innocently at Jinyoung. Gosh, if only he could crumple up his cheeks and throw it in the garbage can; he had certainly done it a long time ago.

“Oh you’re so kind I want to cry.” Jinyoung replied while wiping the pretend tear on his right eye.

“I knew it.” Mark said as he grinned wider. “Jinyoungie’s such a softie.”

Jinyoung huffed at that thinking that he has had enough of Mark Tuan for the hour and resumed to ignoring. Usually when he became silent like that, the other would get tired of teasing and just leave him after a few minutes. His energy was unfortunately starting to deplete and he decided to focus it more on running than using it to make a decent comeback to his archenemy. He could not help though as he looked at the comfortable interior of Mark’s air conditioned car. To be honest, he kind of envied Mark for getting his student license over the summer. For a very brief moment (which he would never ever admit to himself), Jinyoung considered asking him for a ride to school. Nope, Park Jinyoung’s dignity is worth more than a few minutes of comfort.

“I know you love jogging and all, but I’ll need to leave now,” Mark teased once more. “Don’t want to be late, you see. But I’ll be waiting for you, Jinyoungie. I’ll have my camera ready for your girl group debut. See you!” Mark cackled loudly as he drives away, and Jinyoung could not help but stick his tongue out after the other boy.

_Real mature._

But it was Mark Tuan and in Park Jinyoung 101’s manual, this boy could make him feel and think stuff beyond the rules of nature. And it was Mark Tuan, the bane of his very existence, his next door neighbor who made his life purpose to make Jinyoung’s miserable. He unconsciously shook his head as he increased his pace. Clearly, he should not be thinking of Mark Tuan right now since school gates will be closed in the next ten minutes, and it would really kill him if Mark Tuan actually watches him for his upcoming debut in the idol industry. Absolutely. No. Freaking. Way.

 

It was a couple of minutes before the school bell when Jinyoung finally saw the school entrance. At the same time, he sees Youngjae looking very worried and jumpy as he stood by the gates. A loud yell of “Park Jinyoung, hurry up!” and a very unnecessary wave of his arms informed Jinyoung that his best friend spotted him already. Using what was left of his energy, he ran the last few steps along with the other almost-tardy students. He wanted to collapse when he reached Youngjae, because he felt like he ran for a marathon, which he kind of did in theory.

“What the hell happened to you?” They were walking to their classroom when Youngjae asked as he offered him a bottle of water. For that, Jinyoung is always thankful for having the former as his best friend. Youngjae might be obnoxiously loud and sassy, and might be abusive of using his self-proclaimed cuteness as a weapon, but he will always be the mother hen when it comes to Park Jinyoung.

“Slept at three, woke up late, missed the bus, and had to run…” Jinyoung answered in fragmented sentences as he was still trying to regain his breathing. _Damn, maybe I really do need to start jogging_ , “Thanks for this, by the way.” He showed the empty bottle of water to his friend.

Youngjae flashed a smile. “Anytime. I really thought you won’t make it. I was contemplating on tackling Professor Hwang just to stop him from closing the gates.”

Jinyoung snorted. “Thanks, but as much as I appreciate the almost gesture, I don’t want you spending your afternoon in detention.”

“No way!” Youngjae answered with an indignant huff. “I’m his favorite. He won’t punish me.”

Jinyoung shook his head smiling. “Always with the confidence… Why are you my best friend again?”

“I’m adorable and you obviously love me.” Youngjae batted his eyelashes and Jinyoung pushed him in mock disgust. “Plus, I have a great set of teeth for smiling. Anyway, why are you sleeping at three in the morning? You logged out of Facebook at like, ten pm. I remember, because I tweeted at that time that ‘Prays for Park Jinyoung’s soul because he sleeps at ten. Bless him.’ I got like a hundred likes and retweets.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes at his friend. “I was on YouTube. I don’t know, man. I was just looking cute penguin videos at first, and then I just found myself watching instructional videos on how to do a Brazilian wax at three am.”

“What?!” Youngjae laughed loudly at that which caused come of the students in the hallway to stare at them in judgement. “Oh my god, Park Jinyoung, please tell me you’re not gonna wax yourself!”

“If you don’t shut up, I’ll be waxing you.” Jinyoung retorted as he made a gesture of applying wax on his arm and pulling the strip with a savage expression on his face.

“Step away from me and my body hair!” Youngjae playfully ran at that towards their classroom as Jinyoung chased him.

Youngjae’s laughter was still ringing down the hallway as Jinyoung watched his best friend disappear inside the room. However, he bumped into someone as he entered the doorway and when he realized who it was, his mood went south immediately.

“Ah, this is disappointing,” Mark starts as Jinyoung glared at him. “My camera was so ready to shoot the Park Jinyoung dance.” The former emphasized his point as he flashes the screen of his phone, already opened with the camera in video mode. “Ah well, there will always be a next time.”

“Says you,” Jinyoung berated himself for his “brilliant” comeback. This definitely was not his day. Usually, it was him who makes Mark shut up, but sleep deprivation was definitely not good for him. “Why are you so determined to get a video of me on your phone anyway? Damn Tuan, didn’t know you thirst for me so much.”

It was supposed to be Jinyoung’s lame attempt to regain the upper hand, and for a moment he thought he did when he saw how Mark paused and an unreadable expression flashed on his face. It was gone the next second that he could definitely convince himself that he imagined it, because now Mark’s face adorned an even wider smile as he leaned closer.to Jinyoung whispering so that only the two of them could hear what he was about to say.

“Oh, if I’m really, really thirsting for you, Jinyoungie, I’ll be filming you as you _wax_ yourself instead.” Jinyoung’s cheeks flushed red as Mark pulls away with a triumphant smile on his face, both of them aware that the latter had won this round.

_Freaking Brazilian wax._

_Why did Youngjae have to say it so loud?_

“Are you two done flirting?” A cheery voice thankfully interrupted them, which could only belong to Mark’s best friend, Wang Jackson. Jackson, in Jinyoung’s most honest opinion, is a pretty decent guy. He had known him since middle school, and they had been classmates at one time or another. Even though he was really loud (probably at par with Youngjae), he was nice and he never really joined in whenever Mark tortures him. He and Jinyoung could have been good friends in another life, but given the present circumstances, the two of them were at least casual towards one another.

Jinyoung watched as Mark rolled his eyes and faced his friend, who was standing behind him. “Shut up, Jackson.”

Jackson actually had the audacity to pretend looking hurt hearing his friend’s words. “You know, Mark. Sometimes, your words, they really hurt.”

Jackson’s presence thankfully cooled of whatever tension was hanging around them earlier and Jinyoung finally found some sense to go to his seat leaving the two friends as Mark tried to wrestle Jackson. His eyes started narrowing though as he watched Youngjae smiling innocently at him. Dumping his bag at the desk beside his best friend, Jinyoung finally reveled on the feeling finally being able to sit down. This morning had been so exhausting already and their homeroom teacher has not arrived yet.

“Thanks for the support by the way.” He mumbled as he rested his head on his desk, making sure Youngjae hears him.

“Please,” Youngjae waved him off carelessly. “You know you hate it when I meddle with your daily dose of Mark Tuan.”

Jinyoung pouted. He was about to retaliate with “ _What daily dose of Mark Tuan?”_ when the booming voice of their homeroom teacher, Professor Shim, filled up the whole room.

“Mr. Wang, please go back to your own classroom! And Mr. Tuan, go back to your seat! First period starts now!”

 

To say that his mood had improved when the lunch bell rang was a lie. Ignoring the horde of students making their way to the cafeteria, Jinyoung stomped his way to his locker as he retrieved some text books he will need for his afternoon classes. When he snapped the locker door shut, however, he nearly jumped five feet in the air as he was welcomed with the face of his smiling friend, Im Jaebum.

“Jeez, what has gotten our Princess Jinyoung so worked up today?” A knowing smile decorated Jaebum’s face as if he already knew the answer. Jinyoung was already fighting the urge to smack his head.

“You mean _who,_ ” Jinyoung turned in surprise as he did not notice Youngjae already standing beside him. “And who else could make our Jinyoung this way?”

“Ah, the legendary Prince Tuan,” Jaebum shook his head smiling. “What did he do this time?”

Jinyoung frowned at his friends, but did not say anything. That was just adding fuel to the fire. Having Im Jaebum, in all his dramatic glory, knowing things was not something Jinyoung wants, especially not when he was about to eat his lunch.

“Mark kind of found out about Jinyoung’s thing for Brazilian waxes.” Youngjae answered for Jinyoung, as to which he would never again allow in his lifetime because the look on Jaebum’s face will haunt him for months.

“You have a WHAT?!” Jaebum guffawed as Jinyoung glowered at him while crossing his arms, but refusing to dignify the point with a response.

“Are you seriously not gonna talk, Jinyoung-ah?” Youngjae asked thoughtfully as he pulled at his best friend’s sleeves. “Come on, you big baby. Let’s eat your feelings out.”

Jinyoung’s face brightened up at the thought of food and Youngjae could not help but coo at him. What can he do? He seriously cannot say no to food.

“Jaebum-ah! Are you coming?” The three of them turned at the sound of Jackson’s voice. They saw the latter waving at Jaebum with Mark on tow. Jinyoung scoffed upon seeing him.

“Coming!” Jaebum replied before turning to the other two beside him. “Save me a seat on your table, okay? I might come over to chat.” He said with a wink before making his way to Jackson.

“Traitor!” Jinyoung called after Jaebum to which the latter only answered with a snicker.

Youngjae could only laugh at that as he pulled Jinyoung to the cafeteria. “Come on, I’m getting hungry myself.”

 

“Is that glare for Mark or for Jaebum?” Youngjae asked as the both of them sat down on their usual table with their lunch trays.

“Both.”

Jinyoung was still glaring at the other table when suddenly his and Mark’s eyes met. Jinyoung almost choked on the banana milk he was drinking, but refused to let go of their staring competition. He lost the verbal battle, so he must not back down on this as well. He watched as Mark suddenly pulled up his phone and waved it casually making a move as though he was filming Jinyoung, all of a sudden reminding them of what transpired that morning. He sputtered as Mark gave him a wink before turning back to his friends with a chuckle.

“Why is Mark filming you?” Youngjae asked with voice laced with amusement.

“He’s not.” Jinyoung said through gritted teeth as he took a bite on his lasagna. “He’s just being a jerk as usual.”

“Okay.” Youngjae answered simply, but his expression did not seem to reflect his reply.

Jinyoung once again looked at Mark’s table. It was not really that hard to find since it was always the most crowded one in the cafeteria. With Mark being one of the most popular kids in school along with Jackson, it did not even matter that they were both just on their junior year. Objectively speaking, Jinyoung gets it, and although he would rather drink a glass of spoiled milk than admit it out loud, Mark is really pleasant to the eye. He just hated how often he thinks of that fact. Knowing him since they were seven, Jinyoung was a first-hand witness as to how much attention Mark gets. To be fair though, despite all the praises that he gets, Mark never let it get to his head. He was charming to everyone and genuinely nice to all the people around him.

 _Well with the exception of me, of course._ Jinyoung thought bitterly.

He watches Mark as he wrapped an arm on Jaebum’s shoulder. They were both laughing at one of Jackson’s jokes and as much as he tried to suppress it, he felt a strange pang in his chest. _Ah, Im Jaebum is a really a good man._ Jinyoung had known Jaebum since first grade and they had been good friends since then. On the other hand, he knew that Jaebum is also a good friend of Mark’s, so Jinyoung never took it against him that Jaebum tries his best to hang out with the both of them. As much as Jaebum tried to deny it, telling him that he only hangs out with Mark since he was popular and he only hangs out with Jinyoung because he could copy all of his homework, he knew that Jaebum cares for them. _It must be hard for him._

“Yah, Park Jinyoung,” Youngjae pouts as he aimed a kick for him under the table. “I’m starting to get jealous. Are you only gonna look at Mark this whole time? I mean, where can you find a rare gem like me?! And I’m awesome if I may add!”

Jinyoung smiled at that, “Yes you are.”

Youngjae nodded. “I’m glad we cleared that up. And now that you’ve had your fill of Mark jpeg, gif, mp3, mp4, vine, etcetera in your mind, I now expect to have your full undivided attention, okay?”

“What does that mean?” Jinyoung said as he throws a piece of tater tot to his best friend which the latter catches with his mouth. “Whoa.” Jinyoung could not help, but drop his jaw.

Youngjae shrugged as he chewed said tater tot. “Didn’t I tell you already that I’m awesome? And don’t throw your food. It’s bad manners.”

This little moment however was interrupted when Jaebum came to their table. “What’s up losers?”

“Goddamnit, Im Jaebum.” Youngjae glared at the newcomer. “I was just getting Jinyoung-ah’s attention when you came.”

Jaebum’s eyes widened. “Why are you mad at me? It’s not my fault Jinyoung gets distracted by Mark so easily!”

Jinyoung sighed exasperatedly as he rolled at his friends’ silliness. “Guys, do you not see me sitting right here? Do I really need to tell you that I can hear everything you say about me? And please can we not talk about Mark Tuan anymore?”

“Well,” Jaebum settled himself as he started eating the untouched mashed potato on Youngjae’s food tray (“Hey! I was saving that for later!”). “You were the one who said his name last, Jinyoung-ah. I think you still want us to talk about him.”

“What the- I do not want to talk about Mark Tuan.” Jinyoung hissed before realizing his mistake.

“See?” Jaebum winked at him. “You’re the one who can’t shut up about him. Besides, I know I’ve asked this many, many times before, probably thousand times already, but what exactly happen between you two? I mean the four of us: you, me, Youngjae and Mark. We’ve all been so close since we’re seven, but you and Mark. You guys are always joined at the hip and you guys practically blabbered to everyone who would listen that you will be married someday. What happened? When did it all fall apart?”

Jinyoung blushed as he tried to suppress the embarrassing memories of Mark and him wearing matching candy rings when they were seven, or when they were scolded by their third grade teacher when they kept writing their last names on their exam papers as “Park-Tuan” or “Tuan-Park”, or when they had their “wedding ceremony” under the big oak tree at Youngjae’s house (Jaebum was the priest, Youngjae was the flower boy and Youngjae’s pet dog, Coco as ring bearer.). All of those are in the past now, and Park Jinyoung wished that he could just bury them without having to remember it again like today. To be clear, it was not because those memories were all embarrassing, but more than that, they really hurt so much that sometimes Jinyoung was convinced that the pain is almost physical.

Jinyoung must have been too quiet, that Youngjae felt he needed to reply for him once again. “Yah, Im Jaebum. Stop it or I’m gonna shove your face on my mac and cheese plate. Why do you keep asking anyway? You were there when it happened.”

“Yeah, I know the one in PE class right?” Jaebum retaliated. “But come on, I don’t think a great friendship for many years would just fall apart, because of a stupid comment Mark made when we were thirteen.”

“Hey, didn’t I tell you to stop it already?” Youngjae was looking serious now. “I swear to god, Im Jaebum. Why do you always bring this up? It’s done. We need to move on eventually and if you’re so curious, why don’t you ask Mark instead?”

Jaebum gave him a solemn look as he stopped eating altogether. Jinyoung wondered if the two was still joking around about ignoring his presence. “Well, it’s not like I haven’t tried. Mark just shuts down whenever I bring it up. They’re both important to me that’s why I want to understand. Besides, how can we move on when Jinyoung and Mark clearly haven’t as well? Look, all those petty fights they have every single day, aren’t you getting tired of those already? Did you honestly think that maybe they could just try and talk it over once and for all?”

This time it was Jinyoung who spoke up and looked at his friend, “How did you know that he hasn’t moved on, Jaebum-ah?”

That seemed to distract Jaebum from his rant. “Jinyoung, wait. I’m sorry…”

Jinyoung laughed bitterly, because as much as Jaebum’s words hit him well, at the end of the day, he knew that it was his friend’s way of mending whatever broken circumstances that they have now. Jinyoung appreciated that. It was an imperfect solution, but nonetheless appreciated.

“No, don’t be sorry. Do not ever be sorry for this.” Jinyoung replied with a smile to emphasize that everything is fine. “Let’s just forget about it today and just worry about it the next time you bring it up, Jaebum-ah.”

Jaebum stared at him a few seconds more to assess if Jinyoung meant what he said. On the other hand, Jinyoung could not handle the scrutiny anymore and started to throw another piece of tater tot with Jaebum as his new victim, laughing when the piece went inside his friend’s shirt and he started squirming.

“Yah, stop throwing food.” Youngjae berated once more.

 

“Are you okay, Jinyoung-ah?” Youngjae asked as the both of them were walking back to class after lunch. “Don’t listen to Jaebum. Im Jaebum is stupid.”

“I’m okay, Youngjae-ah. Really, thank you.” Jinyoung answered gratefully. “It’s just one of those days I guess. He’s usually not that persistent.”

“Yeah, but really just say the word next time and I’ll really punch his face for you, alright Jinyoung-ah?” Youngjae patted his head.

“Aw, what a sweet moment. Is Jinyoungie feeling sad?”

A short sigh escaped Jinyoung’s lips as he and Youngjae turned around to find Mark and Jackson walking behind them. He really was not in the mood for this anymore, but clearly Mark still is, judging from the teasing glint on his eye as well as the wide grin he was wearing. He watched as Mark made his way up to him, and moved to pat Jinyoung’s head as well; mimicking what Youngjae had done earlier.

“I never pegged you as a sore loser, Jinyoungie.” Mark said as Jinyoung dodged his hand and pushed it away.

“Cut it off, Tuan. I’m not in the mood.”

“Gosh,” Mark feigned a surprise look as he playfully attempted to touch Jinyoung’s hair once more. “Why are you so moody? Is it your time of the month?”

“I said no, _Mark_.” Jinyoung put an emphasis on his name and almost instantly, the atmosphere shifted after that. Youngjae moved closer to Jinyoung as Mark stopped on his tracks. The hand that was moving up to touch him retreated immediately as the playful grin was wiped off of Mark’s lips. Jinyoung was really bad when he was under scrutiny and he could not bear the look that the other was giving him. So he did the first thing that came into his mind and walked away back to class with Youngjae at his trail. His best friend did not say anything, probably since he wanted to give Jinyoung a chance to think about what happened and to digest how big of a moment it was. It had been years, so many years since Jinyoung addressed Mark with his first name. He does though when he talks about him with Jaebum and Youngjae, but never in Mark’s presence; never in front of him. He only opted using the boy’s last name since it gave him a sense of detachment and gave him the feeling that whatever they have right now, it’s okay. He could argue with Tuan and he could playfully tease Tuan, but never with Mark.

Mark is- was, his best friend and even though several years had passed, Jinyoung could and will never ever attempt to hate Mark.

 

_‘Youngjae-ah, I don’t think I’ll be able to go home with you today. I don’t know if we’ll be able to finish up soon. I’ll just call you when I’m home.”_

Jinyoung sent his friend the message as he looked miserably at the tons of work in front of him that afternoon. The beginning of the semester was always a busy time for the school paper committee as they try to map out the school events for the upcoming semester and designate people along with it. It was also unfortunate that their editor-in-chief was sick and will not be back till next week, which meant that leadership was temporarily passed to the associate editor which was Park Jinyoung.

Jinyoung jumped in surprise as he hears the beep from his phone, alerting him of Youngjae’s reply:

_“Are you sure? Do you need help?”_

_“I’m okay. Thank you. It’s just physical labor. Boring stuff. I know you need to take Coco to the veterinarian today. Just go home with Jaebum.”_

Youngjae’s reply came in earlier than expected.

“ _Alright, I’ll text you if I’m home too, BUT I WON’T GO HOME WITH IM JAEBUM. I’M STILL MAD AT HIM. >:-(“_

Jinyoung chuckled as he replied a final “okay” to his best friend as he started working. He regretted sending home the members earlier. Boy, did he underestimate the amount of work left for him. However, he just thought of the warm dinner waiting for him when he gets home later and he was somehow energized by the single thought of that.

It was already ten past eight in the evening when Jinyoung finished packing up his stuff in time to go home. What he did not take into the account though was the heavy rain welcoming him as he exited the school paper committee room. A few people were still left in the school, mostly composed of the theater clubs or sports clubs, so Jinyoung really did not worry of being alone in the building. His dilemma though came in the fact that he always forgets to bring his umbrella. Most of the time, it really did not matter since he could always share with Youngjae’s umbrella, but that would certainly be impossible. He figured he could just stay in the committee room as he waits for the rain to subside. Surely, it had to stop eventually, right? Jinyoung thought positively.

However, after a half hour of waiting it seemed that the rain just got stronger and in frustration Jinyoung once again exited the room. There was a small sound of an object falling as he noticed an umbrella on the floor. He looked around the hallway to see if someone left it there, but found no one. Figuring that it could just be an umbrella left there by one of their members, Jinyoung smiled at the prospect of finally going home. He finally texted his mom that he was already on his way. He would just return the umbrella tomorrow anyway and maybe he would be able to thank whoever his savior was.

Maybe Park Jinyoung is not so unlucky after all.

 

 

**12/**

 

“Jinyoungie, are you still mad at me?”

 _No I’m not mad at you. When have I ever been mad at you?_ Jinyoung wanted to say those words out loud, but right now as a brand new flood of tears painted his cheeks, all he could do was blubber some incoherent words and shake his head furiously. He watches through hazy eyes as a fond smile found its way on Mark’s face as he ruffled Jinyoung’s hair while nuzzling his cheek. _I should be used to it right now. Why am I such a crybaby?_ Jinyoung thought miserably, because this was not the first time that Mark will be leaving. Every summer, his best friend along with his parents travel to America to visit some of their relatives there and every year, Jinyoung finds himself a blundering mess the night before Mark’s departure.

Mark always stayed beside him with repeated promises that he will come back soon and Jinyoung always believed in him. They are best friends after all and will always be together forever. Park Jinyoung had always believed he was unlucky. That changed though when he was seven and two moving trucks arrived at the neighboring house bringing in a new family with them. At that time, he was ecstatic to find out that the neighbor’s kid is a boy around his age and a potential playmate.

They eventually met that same day when Jinyoung looked out his bedroom window and found the boy at the house beside theirs staring back at him. Jinyoung had no idea who made the first move, but somehow they found themselves both bedroom windows open and spending their whole afternoon chatting. (Well, technically Jinyoung did all the talking while he watched his new friend’s reactions. He found out later on that the boy’s name is Mark and he barely spoke Korean.) It was a start and though Mark needed the help of a tutor (not Jinyoung) to finally hold a decent conversation with everyone, Jinyoung always selfishly thought that he also helped in his own little way.

 

“Are you getting sleepy?” Mark asked later on as they were sitting on Jinyoung’s bed.

It has been a couple of hours later and Jinyoung’s break down was now reduced to just a few sniffs as he laid his head on his best friend’s shoulders. Mark being himself comforting him with gentle rubs at his back. The truth was Jinyoung was indeed sleepy and there was a bit of a struggle as he tried to keep his heavy eyelids open. He refused to fall asleep, because he knew that when he wakes up, Mark will be on the other side of the world.

“You’ll miss me too, right?” Mark asked with a slight hesitation on his voice. “I know one month is very long, but I’ll be back. Look, I know Jaebum is funnier than me and Youngjae has better toys, but I’ll still be your best friend, right?”

“Of course!” Jinyoung nodded.

“Good, because I’ll miss you too.” Mark laughed lightly as he pushed Jinyoung. “Now stop acting like I’m gonna die or something. I know you’re tired and sleepy. Come on, scoot over. I’ll wait for you to fall asleep.”

“Hey,” Jinyoung shouted and even though he was protesting, he was at the same time complying with Mark’s wishes. “You guys always treat me like a baby.” He mumbled as he pulled up his blanket up to his nose.

“Well, that’s because you are one.” Mark grinned as he tried to fit himself under Jinyoung’s blanket as well. “But that’s okay. Baby Jinyoungie is so small and cute.”

Jinyoung whined as he aimed a punch at Mark. “Just you wait till I get taller than you!”

Mark pretended to scoff. “Alright, alright. Just go to sleep now. Baby’s eyes are droopy.”

“Mark,” Jinyoung whispered as he reached out a hand to safely hold on to his best friend’s shirt.

There was a small smile on Mark’s face as Jinyoung watches him through his sleepy eyelashes. He felt once more his best friend’s arms wrapping around him as he was being lulled to sleep. Up until the end he refused to look away or close his eyes as if he wanted to imprint this memory on his mind forever. He hated it when finally his fatigue was slowly taking over and he was slowly closing his eyes. His last recollection as he finally gave in was a smiling Mark leaning closer whispering a “Good night, Jinyoungie. I’ll be back. I promise.” before softly pressing their lips together.

 

He’ll come back. He promised. Mark always comes back.

 

Although this time, _he didn’t._

 

 

**13/**

 

“What do you mean you haven’t spoken to Mark? Didn’t he return like last month?”

It was the first day of middle school and Jinyoung found himself walking with his friend Youngjae who by the way grew half a feet over the summer causing Jinyoung to look up at him when they. Nope, he does not feel betrayed _at all._ A flock of students wearing the same uniform was walking on the same direction; all fresh faced at the prospect of entering adolescence. Jinyoung felt a little sad that he was one of the few who still looked like an elementary school student with his small stature and slightly oversized blazer (the smallest size already, but his mom thought that he’ll grow into them soon… hopefully, she adds).

“I don’t know.” Jinyoung shrugged trying to suppress the feeling of sadness as he relays this piece of information to Youngjae.

“What do you mean you don’t know?!” Youngjae asked loudly getting some of the attention of some of the students walking with them. “Sorry.” He apologized to no one in particular. Jinyoung could not help but envy his friend once more since it seems that while everyone’s voices developed the past few months, his still remained sounding whiny and squeaky. _When will puberty…_

“That’s it. I don’t know.” Jinyoung replied.

“He’s your next door neighbor, Jinyoung-ah.” Youngjae deadpanned.

Jinyoung sighed. “Well, I don’t know what to tell you to be honest. I mean we’re okay when he left. He comforted me as usual and he even…” He trailed off blushing as he remembered the _kiss,_ his _first_ kiss, which Jinyoung is now 99% sure he dreamt about. Clearing his throat as he looked at Youngjae’s expectant expression. “He even promised me that he’ll be back soon. After that, I don’t know what happened. When he got back from the US, I wasn’t able to see him. I thought he was just jetlagged and was just sleeping it off. Then it became a week and whenever I came over at his house, Auntie would tell me that he’s at martial arts class or hanging out somewhere else. He wasn’t hanging out with you or with Jaebum so I really have no idea what “somewhere” means. The only sign that I know he still exists is when I see his bedroom lights at night. That’s it. So there…”

Youngjae seemed to ponder about this and his expression reflecting the confusion on Jinyoung’s face. “But doesn’t your family have that weekly Sunday brunch with them?”

“Unfortunately, Uncle was overseas the past couple of weeks, so nothing happened.” Jinyoung replied. “And the other two instances he flaked out saying he’s sick or something.”

“Weird.” Youngjae’s eyebrows furrowed.

“I know.” Jinyoung answered trying his best to hide the bitterness on his tone.

“No, not only that,” Youngjae looked at him with concerned. “You. You don’t seem to be bothered by it so much. I mean, you should be a sobbing mess right now, Park Jinyoung and you know, trying to bother Jaebum and I to figure out what happened.”

“Believe me when I say that you’re lucky you haven’t seen me the past month.” Jinyoung answered dryly. “Did you really think I’m okay right now? I went to his house every single day trying to see him and enduring the sad look that Auntie gives me every single time she informs me that Mark’s unavailable. I’ve racked my brains trying to figure out if I did or say something wrong, but nothing. Even our parents are starting to notice that’s something’s going on and when my mom asked I didn’t know what to tell her. What was I supposed to tell her, Youngjae? I don’t even have any idea what’s going on. So yeah, maybe right now you could say that I’m all out of tears and maybe I’m starting to little by little come to terms with it.”

“Sorry, Jinyoung-ah.” Youngjae offered him a smile. “Sorry. Of course I know you’re hurting right now. It’s just shocking for me, that’s all.”

‘I know. I’m sorry too.” Jinyoung smiled in return. “I shouldn’t be dumping this stuff on you when we should be celebrating our first day in middle school, right?”

“Yeah,” Youngjae laughed. “But listen, if you want me to talk to Mark. I can haunt him down.”

“Thanks.” Jinyoung replied. “But I highly doubt you’ll be able to, given that he’s absolutely avoiding me like a plague. He’ll talk when he’s ready.”

“Guess so…”

“Jinyoung-ah! Youngjae-ah! Over here! Hey! I missed you guys!”

Jinyoung heard Youngjae groaned in embarrassment as they both looked at their friend Im Jaebum waving at them enthusiastically and absolutely oblivious of the judging looks that he was receiving probably from upperclassmen. Last thing you want to see on your first day was a starry eyed freshman who was going to be overly enthusiastic trying to look cool. Unfortunately, Jinyoung and Youngjae were privileged to have first-hand experience on that as they watched Jaebum dashed towards them smiling while wearing a very noticeable jagged-rock necklace on his.

“Nice tan,” Jinyoung commented. At the back of his mind, he could not ignore that Jaebum has gotten taller too. _He’s even taller than Youngjae._ “Had a good summer?”

Jaebum nodded. “The best. I thought spending summer with Grandma and Grandpa’s gonna suck, but they’re cool. Their house is so close to the beach too! They said I can bring you guys over next time if you want!”

“That’s nice of them.” Youngjae answered. “But come on, Jaebum. Do you really have to wear that _thing_ around your neck? So uncool.”

Jaebum looked offended as he gasped. “I’ll have you know that this was given to me by a shaman to ward off bad energy.” He then side-eyed Youngjae. “Clearly it’s not working since you’re still here.”

“What the…” Youngjae aimed a kick at Jaebum. “You’re a bad energy.”

“Am not!” Jaebum then frowned as he turns to Jinyoung, looking around in confusion. “Hey, where’s Mark?”

 

“What do you mean you haven’t spoken to Mark?”

Jinyoung could only smile sadly at the similar reaction from Jaebum. They were lining up to see the class list and Youngjae was kind enough to fill in the general details of what has Jinyoung recounted earlier. A small frown made its way on Jaebum’s face as Youngjae droned on while Jinyoung listened only commenting every now and then along with a few nods and hums verifying whatever was being said.

“We’re talking about the same Mark right?” Jaebum asked. “Mark Tuan?” Jinyoung nodded. “I can’t believe it. I refuse to believe it till I see it with my own eyes. I mean it’s Mark, you know? He’d choose to jump off a bridge than let a mosquito bite Jinyoung.”

“Tell me about it.” Youngjae shook his head as he looked at the class list. “Well, good news is looks like we’re all in the same class.”

“Mark too.” Jinyoung said quietly.

 

It’s been a couple of weeks later when Jinyoung along with the rest of his classmates found themselves lining up for their first practical in gym class, and as usual he has to endure standing in front of the line. The only comfort that he had received was a pat on the shoulder from his classmate Bambam (who by the way is 3 centimeters taller than him when they measured) telling him that smaller kids tend to move faster. Jinyoung highly doubts that was true on his part as he glanced sadly at his skinny legs.

“I know you’re sad, Jinyoung-ah.” Bambam piped from behind him. “But don’t you worry, you have my back. We small fries need to stick together. We could defeat the opposing team with our cuteness.” He then proceeded to pinch Jinyoung’s cheeks (“Oh my goodness! Why are they so fluffy?!” Bambam cooed.), adding fire to his dread. He then casts a sad look at Jaebum and Youngjae who are both near the back of the line giving him thumbs up.

“Okay, listen up.” Their gym teacher, Mr. Cho called out when they arrived at the gymnasium. “The game is dodgeball and I’m gonna randomly pick two of you to become team leaders and it’s up to them to pick their team members, got it? No switching.”

An affirmative chorus rang out in the building as Mr. Cho picked the two team leader. The first one to be picked was their rather reserved classmate, Jung Soohyun and of course, the next one was Mark Tuan. There was a quiet “ooh” from the rest of the class, because even though it has only been two weeks since the semester had started, Mark had alreadymade his way up to the social ladder. He watched carefully as Mark was patted by Wang Jackson ( _His obvious best friend now_. He added bitterly in his head) before making his way in front of the class to stand beside Soohyun.

Eventually the member picking started and Jinyoung watched in horror as Youngjae and Jaebum's names were called by Mark. He was pretty sure that he would not be chosen at Mark’s team. The boy barely even looks at him anymore. Soon enough, the number of unchosen people was getting thinner and Jinyoung refused to look at his friends who he was pretty sure were watching worriedly at him. Four people remaining and Jinyoung was still standing among them waiting for Mark to take a pick. Finally, he saw Jaebum approach Mark to whisper something in his ear causing Jinyoung to look away. It did not take a genius to figure out what Jaebum had said judging at the way his eyes flickered at Jinyoung’s direction when he approached Mark. There was a glint in Mark’s eyes as he replied to Jaebum the words that would haunt Jinyoung for years.

"Park Jinyoung? Why would I pick him? He’ll just drag us down. Park Jinyoung is a pipsqueak and has a large butt.”

There was a five seconds of absolute silence as Mark’s words echoed not only throughout the gymnasium, but also through Jinyoung’s mind. It was only broken when Youngjae and Jackson, who were both standing next to Mark spoke up at the same time.

“Hey, dude, stop it.”

“That’s mean, Mark!”

There was a smirk on Mark’s face as he replied. “What? I say it like it is. Am I wrong? Look at him.”

There was an eruption of chuckles that filled the building, but Jinyoung was not listening. In fact, he felt all his senses numb as he felt his brain shut down, completely oblivious of his surroundings as Mark’s words filled his head repeatedly. He was only brought back to reality when he felt Bambam pulling him towards Soohyun’s team. There was an encouraging smile on Bambam’s face as he squeezed Jinyoung’s shoulder. He then whispered to Jinyoung with a wink; _let’s kill them with our cuteness, okay?_ To which comforted Jinyoung a little.

At that same moment, he was not feeling crappy anymore. No. To be quite honest, he was a little bit ticked off right now. Here he was feeling miserable for the longest time trying to understand what was going on with Mark and all he had been getting was silence. And now, he finally got a response and that was it? Jinyoung bit his lip as he tried to suppress the contempt rising in him. He just felt really, really tired and all he just wants to do was to get hold of a ball and throw it at Mark’s stupid face. That face whose lips uttered those words, and as petty as it may sound, Park Jinyoung’s butt is **not** huge!

After a quick huddle, both teams stood in front of each other. He saw Youngjae gave him a small wave and a wink, which Jinyoung reciprocated. Their team leader, Soohyun, was still giving last minute instructions as they waited for Mr. Cho’s whistle. Despite his inner turmoil earlier, Jinyoung still felt a bit nervous as he looked at the other team.

Soohyun gave him a quick pat in the head as they heard the whistle. “Just remember to run very fast and throw the ball as hard as you can, _Jinyoungie._ ”

The game had barely started and it had not been at least five seconds when a fast ball zoomed in Jinyoung’s direction, but it did not hit him. It all happened so fast that Jinyoung barely registered Soohyun falling down on the floor as he clutched the side of his head. There was a whoop coming from the other team as they celebrated their first hit courtesy of their leader, Mark.

On instinct, Jinyoung moved to help his classmate until he heard Youngjae calling out his name, alerting him that any moment another ball might come towards their direction and hit him. Jinyoung barely dodged a couple of attacks. He held onto the ball on his hand as he tried to figure out which one on the opposing team he should throw it to. He looked up at Youngjae who moved towards Jinyoung and was mouthing the words “Me! Hit me!” at him.

Unfotunately, Mark was faster than Youngjae as he moved between the two. “What the hell, Youngjae! Stop telling him to hit you!”

This time it was Jinyoung who saw an opening. While Mark was reprimanding Youngjae, he simply but surely threw the ball on Mark’s face to which caught the latter off guard. There was a slight pause as the ball hit the floor with a few bounce as Mark looked at Jinyoung in surprise. Jinyoung felt a sense of slight victory though as he finally brought out an expression from Mark aside from his usual indifference. Instinctively, his hand moved to touch the red mark on Mark’s forehead and for a slight moment, Mark’s eyes widened a little. As quick as the expression flickered on Mark’s face, it was replaced by a smirk as he exited the court to join his other teammates.

A few moments later, Jinyoung was also out of the game. He became too distracted watching Mark walk away that he did not notice another attack courtesy of Jaebum. But that’s okay. Jinyoung thought as the dodgeball game continued with him sitting on the sidelines. This was the closest thing him and Mark had been for weeks and he did not realize how much he craved for it until it happened.

 

“Ah, it’s raining again! Damn it, I didn’t bring my umbrella!” Jinyoung heard Mark telling Jackson when the final bell rang that same afternoon. He quickly looked at the folded umbrella in his bag courtesy of his mom.

“Ha! Well it’s your fault for forgetting yours.” Jackson cackled from his desk.

“Let me share with you!” Mark demanded.

“Uhm, no way.” Jackson replied. “You live at the other side of the city. I’m not making that effort in this weather.”

“You’re so nice.”

“I know.”

A short tap on Jinyoung’s shoulders interrupted his slightly subtle eavesdropping. “Jinyoung-ah, you coming with?” Youngjae asked as he and Jaebum wait automatically at his desk so that the three of them could proceed to choir practice.

He did not know why, but Jinyoung once again glanced at his umbrella. “I… I’m just gonna finish organizing my notes here, you guys. You can go ahead without me.”

“You sure? You might get lost.” Jaebum joked.

“I’m not a baby!” Jinyoung squeaked as he threw his strawberry eraser at his laughing friend.

And soon enough, his classmates dispersed one by one heading to their join their own club activities leaving Jinyoung alone in the classroom. He was not sure why he was moving quickly since surely no one will be back in the next hour or two, but he still hurriedly picked up the umbrella from his bag and dropped it on Mark’s desk before exiting the room to join choir practice.

 

For the lack of a better word, his mother _freaked out_ when Jinyoung came home wet to his bones that afternoon. He had lied telling her that he had lost his umbrella at school. Although he repeatedly assured her that he was fine, it did not stop the fever that knocked him out later. But he guessed it was okay. Jinyoung told himself as he slightly opens his curtains seeing that the lights in Mark’s room was turned on. _As long as he got home safe. I’ll be fine._

 

Well, he was still not able to go to school for three days due to his high fever, but somehow Jinyoung wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 

**17/**

 

“Mom, I'm home.” Jinyoung called to his mother as he heard her bustling around the kitchen when he arrived home that night. It was still raining pretty hard outside that he cannot help but once again his lucky stars that he found an umbrella earlier.

“Jinyoung-ah.” His mom’s head popped out of the kitchen. “Come here. I was just reheating your dinner. It’ll be ready in a bit.”

Jinyoung entered the kitchen and found that they have a guest. “Oh, hi Auntie. You’re here?” Jinyoung bowed at Mark’s mom.

“Yes, I was just asking your mom for broth since we ran out of ours back home.” Mark’s mom replied, before turning to Jinyoung's mom to probably continue their conversation. “I seriously don’t know what to do about that kid anymore; all of a sudden running out of the house in the middle of the night then coming home soaking wet. And now he’s sneezing all over the place.”

“It might be something important if he did that then.” Jinyoung’s mom suggested as she turned off the stove.

“It better be.” Mark’s mom replied fondly despite the frown on her face. “Are you alright, Jinyoung-ah?”

Jinyoung blinked as he realized that he was just standing there trying to digest what he heard. “Oh, yes. Sorry. Just starving, Auntie. Thanks.”

“Well come on then,” His mom placed the plate on the table as he Jinyoung took a sit on his usual chair.

 

Jinyoung ran back to his room after washing the dishes, dumping hurriedly his backpack on the floor. He hurriedly swiped the corners of his curtains open to watch the fluorescent light illuminating from Mark’s curtained room. Somehow, looking out the window across from his had became a safe haven for Jinyoung. It brought him back to that moment when he was seven years old meeting for the first time the boy who would change his life forever or those times when they were grounded where the only way they could talk was through the sketch pads which they bought together.

…Most importantly it brings him back to those thousands, no, those million instances when Jinyoung would miss Mark so much that it hurt and the only way to relieve that pain is for him to sit by his window watching and wanting all by himself.

He hears a faint sound of someone sneezing from the room across from his and Jinyoung flicked his eyes at the still wet umbrella soaking his carpet. Jinyoung shook his head. It’s impossible. Jinyoung hated himself for hoping on something as absurd as Mark going out of his way to leave an umbrella for him.

 _No way_.

Or using Youngjae’s words: _Absolutely Preposterous._

_What the hell are you doing to me, Tuan?_

 

 

 

 

 

**bonus:**

**13/First day of middle school**

 

There were just a few people left at the school grounds as Mark makes his way back to their classroom. He was just coming back from a successful soccer tryout and while he was feeling ecstatic and all that, his muscles are aching all over. All he just wants to do is to have a nice warm shower and just sleep the night away. He was surprised though when he entered their classroom to find Choi Youngjae sitting on his desk table, swinging his legs as he plays with his phone.

“Argh, damn it. You distracted me! I lost” Youngjae pointed an accusatory finger at Mark.

Mark rolled his eyes. “What are you still doing here, Youngjae?” To be honest, he had an idea what this is about, but he was still hoping he was mistaken.

“That depends on you actually,” Youngjae put his phone in his pocket.

“What?” Mark sighed exasperatedly as he sat on his chair avoiding Youngjae’s eyes, which are boring holes on him. “I don’t like to play games, Youngjae.”

Youngjae snorted. “This may surprise you, but neither do I. So please put it inside your head that it's not the reason why I'm here, Mark.”

“Well, go on then,” Mark feigned the confidence tone on his voice. “What do you want?”

“Just a simple answer from you.” Youngjae replied. “Park Jinyoung. What the hell do you think you’re doing, Mark?”

 _And there it is Of course._ Mark thought as he hears Youngjae’s answer. “What about him?”

Youngjae for a second sputtered. “Come on, Mark. Don’t act like you don’t know. Of course you do! I don’t need your bullshit right now, please. You just don’t go from being his best friend one day, then coming back as a stranger. Last time I checked you only went to America for a vacation. Did you hit your head somewhere? Do you have amnesia? What the hell, man. What the hell are you doing? Tell me something that makes sense.”

Mark considered for a second trying to rack his brain for a smart answer to give but found none, so he decided to go with the most honest reply. “I don’t know.”

He watched as Youngjae’s left leg kicked air, a gesture Mark noticed he does when he’s frustrated about something. “What do you mean you don’t know?”

“That’s it. I honestly don’t know.” Mark answered feeling dumber by the second.

“So tell me if I understood you correctly,” Youngjae said. “You’re being a jerk to Jinyoung-ah, because of something you don’t know. Are you feeling well, Mark?”

Mark remained silent at that question and after a minute of silence, Youngjae sighed.

“Let me guess. You don’t know.”

Mark nodded. “Do you really think I’ll be acting like this if I know?”

Youngjae stared at him and somehow Mark hated the way something flashed on his friend’s eyes; like there was something he figured out and Mark does not know about it. He watched as Youngjae turned away as he stood up patting his pants. “Alright. I think I already found the answer I needed.”

“You did?” Mark asking more of because he was curious, but not really wanting to know the answer.

“Yeah,” And all of a sudden there was a sad smile painting Youngjae’s face. “And I guess this is where our friendship ends, Mark Tuan.”

Mark stared at Youngjae trying to figure out if his friend was pulling a prank on him. “What are you saying?”

Youngjae rolled his eyes. “Not like really _the end._ More of I’m putting a pause on our friendship. I’m sorry, Mark, but I’m not really a saint like Jaebum and with him I’m one hundred percent sure that he’s gonna try his best to mend whatever that needs to be taken care of. If it doesn’t work out, I’m pretty sure he’s gonna try his best to spend time with you and Jinyoung equally even maybe being into places at once. But I’m not really nice like that. Look, you’re one of my best friends, Mark, and whatever is bothering you, I hope you’re gonna figure out soon. However, while you’re doing that, I can’t be your friend. Not when you’re gonna treat Jinyoung-ah like that, so right now, I’ll stay with him. Jinyoung needs me more than you.”

There was a lump forming on Mark’s throat, but he somehow managed to say the words. “Take care of him, okay?”

“Of course.” Youngjae chuckles. “I don’t want you killing me and dumping my body on a ditch somewhere. I'm too cute for that. Imagine the crime scene photos. Anyway, as for Jinyoung-ah, I’ll make sure he’s more than great when you come back to him. Alright?”

“Thanks, Youngjae.” Mark said with a small smile. Somehow, he felt relieved talking it our rather than keeping it all to himself. “Really.”

“Anytime.” Youngjae answered. “Any last reminders?”

“Always visit him during exam week. He gets distracted during those times the most, so make sure to hide all DVD, comic books, paperback novels, everything aside from his notes and textbooks. Always bring water during gym classes or anywhere where Jinyoungie has to run. He won’t admit it, but he gets tired easily and he needs constant rehydration. He loves chocolates, but he hates white chocolates so never ever buy him anything like that. When there’s a thunderstorm, he’s not really scared, but he doesn’t like the sound of thunder so just give him a call and chat until he falls asleep. He always says that he hates us when we call him a baby, but he secretly likes it, so make sure to call him that especially when he’s sad…”

Mark suddenly noticed the amused expression on Youngjae’s face which made him realize he was babbling. “You’re like a Jinyoung instruction manual, aren't you? But anyway, anything else?”

There was one thing that crossed Mark’s mind and before he could stop himself, he’s already saying the words. “Don’t fall for him.”

This time, Youngjae cringed. “Oh my God, please. I’m more into the wild and sexy types than the cute and cuddly ones.”

Mark has no idea why, but he needed to hear that. “Make sure of that.”

“I sure will.” Youngjae picked up his bag as he heads to the door. “I will be looking forward to our friendship renaissance in the future, Mark Tuan.”

This time it was Mark who offered him a smile. “Absolutely.”

 

 

“Oh, wait. Sorry. Youngjae? Jinyoungie cannot know.”

“Of course.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for not updating sooner, but here it is!  
> And I'll beta later when I wake up. I promise :)

**17/**

 

It was an hour before the school’s morning bell rings when Jinyoung found himself sitting on his desk chair and reading the latest chapter of his favorite manga, “Peach Princess”. He had learned his lesson: Park Jinyoung can never ever miss the bus, because one. he is not physically fit and two, another running marathon to school is never good for his being and his shiny leather shoes. That is why for the past few weeks, he had been sleeping really early after doing his homework (avoiding any online videos that might get him into embarrassing situations once again) and waking up at five in the morning to get ready for school.

There were already a few people who were on the school grounds when Jinyoung came in and he could not help but love this limited silence as it gave him time to at least visit the school paper room without the normal hustle and bustle of high school. After making sure that everything was organized before their next committee meeting, Jinyoung decided to finally settle himself down in their classroom. He was glad when he found no one around that morning. He was secretly hoping for it because he wanted to read in peace and he really hated any unwelcome disturbance whenever he reads Peach Princess’s latest adventures. (A certain someone crossed his mind which caused Jinyoung to scrunch his nose in annoyance.)

One by one, Jinyoung’s classmates arrived and filled the once empty classroom while Jinyoung minded his own business. He was just finishing up with the last page of the chapter when he heard Youngjae’s boisterous voice filling up the whole school corridor. Needless to say, Jinyoung unconsciously skimmed through the whole page as fast as he can so that he could join the rest of the class as they judgmentally watch Youngjae makes his dramatic entrance.

And they were not disappointed. Jinyoung wanted to bury his head on his desk as he witnessed his best friend stride inside with an arm raised up as he waved a bright green sheet of paper on his hand. Contrary to what Jinyoung expected, Youngjae was wearing a very dark expression on his face while walking towards his own seat. Jinyoung blinked curiously when he saw their friend Jaebum, who has a smug expression written on his face, following Youngjae inside the room. Jinyoung only hopes that one of the two will be able to explain the situation to him.

Jinyoung might be getting his explanation real soon when Youngjae stomped his feet towards him then slamming the green sheet of paper unceremoniously on Jinyoung’s desk. There was a questioning look on his face as he looked at his friends back and forth afraid that it might be related to him when he saw Youngjae’s “go on take a look” expression. Jaebum on the other hand started snickering in the background barely containing the excitement on whatever the thing Jinyoung was supposed to be looking at.

Jinyoung finally examined the paper on the table and found himself getting more and more confused by the second. “What the hell am I supposed to be looking at?”

“Exactly my question!” Youngjae huffed in agreement as he snatched the paper from Jinyoung’s hands and showed it to Jaebum. “What the hell is this, Im Jaebum? Are you seriously making me question why you’re one of my best friends?!”

Jaebum blinked innocently at them as he smiled. “What? I just wanna have fun with everyone else and my parents are out of town this weekend, hence the party invitation.” He explained as he gestured at the green paper.

Youngjae glared at him in disbelief. “Oh my dear friend, I understand your predicament, but do you really have to be  _that_  embarrassing when you announce that you’ll be having a house party on Friday? God.”

“What did he do?” Jinyoung asked curiously, wondering what antics has Jaebum been up to this morning.

Youngjae sighed as he sat on his chair while Jaebum used his desk as his seat. “You’re lucky you weren’t there Jinyoung-ah. It’s so freaking embarrassing. There we were walking to school, and when we were finally inside, he suddenly brought out these stacks of papers and started distributing it to everyone, and I mean EVERYONE we met. He even dragged ME to the lower years’ classrooms, even the upperclassmen’s to distribute flyers!” Youngjae punched Jaebum’s arms. “God, Jaebum. Last time I’ve heard, you have a social media account to invite everyone to your party! So uncool and definitely not very good for my image.”

“It’s not very good for the environment too.” Jinyoung half-joked as he snatched the flyer from Youngjae’s hands. “What is this “Im Jaebum’s A Night to Remember’ printed here? Can’t you think of a more exciting title, Jaebum?”

“Hey,” Jaebum pouted. “I was excited okay? I only found out about mom and dad’s trip last night. I even had to go out to the bookstore to buy the papers for the flyers. Stop trying to be a let-down. I’m trying to create a theme.”

“As much as I appreciate the effort,” Youngjae said. “Isn’t this a bit unsafe? Your address is printed here, Jaebum.”

“Ah well,” Jaebum shrugged his shoulders. “Worst case scenario is we’ll just have to move to a new house.”

Jinyoung snorted. “Rich kids. Anyway, I’m pretty sure this party will have alcohol and all that stuff, right?”

Jaebum nodded as a glint shone on his eyes. “Of course. Do you even have to ask?”

“Well, maybe because your mom and dad would surely kill you if they find out?” Jinyoung answered sarcastically. The more and more they talk about this party, the more and more Jinyoung thinks this is a very bad idea. “Plus, we’re seventeen, Jaebum. No honest to God liquor store will sell booze to a high school student.”

Jaebum wagged his finger as he clicked his tongue. “Got that covered. Remember my cousin, Jiho? He’s in the university, right? He’s definitely in.”

“I don’t know…” Youngjae shrugged. “This doesn’t look good.”

“Oh come on, Youngjae.” Jaebum rolled his eyes. “Since when did you back out to a party? You have to come! You too, Jinyoung, okay?”

“Well, I go to parties where the host is not an underage high school student and also not my best friend!” Youngjae retaliated. “Why do you even want us at your party anyway? Oh my God if Auntie and Uncle finds out about this, they’ll kill us with you!”

“Oh look at this, Choi Youngjae the honorable and noble student.” Jaebum snickered. “Well if you must know, I need your networks, Youngjae and Jinyoung-ah, I need your tons of admirers to fill up the whole place. Plus, I might need you two to help me cleaning house in the morning. So there, you happy?”

This time it was a blushing Jinyoung who intervened. “What do you mean tons of admirers?”

Jaebum snorted. “Are you seriously that dense, Jinyoung-ah?”

“I’m not dense!” Jinyoung replied as he fought the urge to throw his Peach Princess comic book at Jaebum. “I don’t have admirers!”

“I’m afraid I might have to agree with Jaebum this time, Jinyoung-ah.” Youngjae said thoughtfully. “You have  _a lot._ ”

“What the hell?” Jinyoung shook his head. “Look, can we not talk about this? I mean, why would someone even like me?”

 

“Good question. How could somebody like, Jinyoungie?”

An unwelcome voice joined in the three friends as Jinyoung automatically glared at the direction of the sound. And unsurprisingly, Jinyoung was welcomed by the smiling face of Mark Tuan standing beside Youngjae’s desk.

“Hey Mark,” Jaebum greeted to ease the tension a bit. “Anyway, to answer your question, that’s because from what I’ve heard from his admirers. Jinyoung’s pretty hot.”

Mark acted like he was gonna throw up as he laughed. “Please! Are those people blind? Why can’t they keep their eyes somewhere else?”

Jinyoung thought he heard Youngjae sang a low “Well, as if you don’t stare at him a lot too” under his breath, but he was not so sure when he saw his best friend already looking at the direction of the door.

Instead, Jinyoung opted to reply to Mark instead. “I’m pretty sure those people weren’t blind when they looked at me, but maybe they are now because of my dashing handsomeness, Tuan. Why do you care anyway? Afraid of finally having a competition?”

Mark snorted as he smirked. “Dashing handsomeness? Where are you getting this, Jinyoungie? You’re better than this.”

“Is that all you have to say, Tuan?” Jinyoung clicked his tongue. “Last time I checked, you’re the one who might be blinded by my dashing handsomeness, because you’re the one standing beside my desk this early morning. I’m really starting to believe you really thirst for me, Tuan. Do you really feel the need to look at my face so much? Do you like me handsome or cute?” Jinyoung batted his eyelashes in aegyo. He wanted to dance for joy when he saw a frown on Mark’s face.

“I’d rather claw my eyes out.” Mark said simply as he turned to Jaebum holding another copy of the green flyer in his own hand. “Anyway, you’re not the reason why I’m here, Jinyoungie. I was looking for Jaebum.”

“Good,” Jaebum snorted. “Youngjae and I are starting to feel invisible for a sec…”

“IM JAEBUM!!!” A shout from the door was heard and all of them looked at the panting Jackson holding his own green flyer and was starting to run towards their direction. “YOU’RE HAVING A PARTY?!”

“YEAH!” Jaebum yelled in triumph. “You’re coming right?!”

“OF COURSE! CAN’T MISS IT FOR THE WORLD!!” Jackson was still shouting excitedly as he nudged Jaebum playfully, so that he’ll be the one sitting on Youngjae’s desk instead. “Oh hey, Youngjae! Morning! Oh, you’re here too, Jinyoung? Mark’s here too!”

“See?” Jaebum put an arm around Jackson’s shoulder laughing. “This is a true friend. He didn’t even hesitate!”

Youngjae kicked Jaebum’s leg. “If you maybe stop being lame, we might consider going!!”

“A NIGHT TO REMEMBER. SO INSPIRED!” Jackson said as he rereads the flyer.

Jinyoung was starting to think what kind of breakfast Jackson was eating in the morning for him to have that kind of energy. However, his theory session was interrupted when one of their classmates called for his name about having a visitor. Jinyoung looked up in confusion as he was not expecting anyone this early in the morning. His eyes met Mark’s as he passed a bit annoyed and embarrassed when Mark mouthed in amusement “dashing handsomeness” back at him. Seriously, if Jinyoung could just pinch Mark’s cheeks for an hour till it turns very red, he will be happy for the rest of his life.

 

It came as a surprise to Jinyoung though when he went out of the classroom and saw one of the new members of the school paper club waiting for him. Jinyoung remembers her name as Yiseul, one of their new recruits from the first years. His first thought that there was an emergency at the club when he saw the nervous expression on her face. He was about to ask what was going on when Yiseul shook her head.

“I… I’m s-sorry, Jinyoung-s-sunbae…” Yiseul stuttered looking at the floor in embarrassment. “I didn’t want to b-bother you this e-early, but…” She trailed off.

Jinyoung looked at her in confusion. “Is everything all right? Did something happen?”

“I- sunbae… I…” Yiseul looked up and Jinyoung could feel her nervousness just by looking at her expression. “I… I saw t-these flyers earlier and I know you’re friends with Jaebum-sunbae, so I wanted to ask you if… if we… if t-the two of us… could…”

Jinyoung watched her curiously. “If the two of us can…?”

“She likes you, stupid.” A voice came from the doorway and Yiseul squeaked as Jinyoung found himself watching Mark emerging out of the room. “Can’t you get that from what she’s saying? She clearly wants you to go to Jaebum’s party with her.” Jinyoung glared at Mark who casually joined them on the hallway leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

“O-oh,” Jinyoung said dumbly as he was now the one who was flustered. “Is that true, Yiseul?”

Yiseul blushed as she nodded, looking about to cry. “Yes, sunbae. But it’s alright if you don’t want to go. You might be going with someone already! I just thought I should… you know, try.” She said quickly.

“Please,” Mark scoffed. “As if Jinyoungie could get a date.”

Jinyoung glared at him. “Can’t you mind your own, business, Tuan?” he said in annoyance. “What are you even doing here? And how come you  _assume_  that I won’t be going with someone to the party? You don’t know anything about me.”

That seemed to tick Mark off when he answered. “Going with Youngjae doesn’t count.”

“Well, who says it’s with Youngjae in the first place!” Jinyoung replied and he did not even know why he was getting angry about proving he will be going to a party with a hypothetical person.

Mark looked like he was about to retaliate when Yiseul’s voice interrupted the impending argument. “You already have someone you like, sunbae?”

That seemed to ground Jinyoung for a bit, because for that he did not know the answer to. Yiseul was looking at him intently and he hated that Mark was staring at him as well as if anticipating for an answer. It might have been a couple minutes of silence when Mark finally clicked his tongue and snorted like he knew Jinyoung does not know the answer himself. That actually struck a chord in Jinyoung. How could Mark just come in and butt in with in this conversation like he knew everything about Jinyoung? Why does he always feel the need to act this smug? Just to annoy him?  _Well he succeeded on that at least,_ Jinyoung thought miserably.

He did not know the logic of the next thing that he did, but he looked at Yiseul with an apologetic smile. He then turned to Mark to spite him, to show him that  _No. you don’t know me anymore, Mark Tuan,_  when he answered.

“I’m sorry, Yiseul-ah. I really am. But yes. I have someone that I like already.”

 

“So you like someone and you’re not telling me?” Youngjae asked wiggling his eyebrows. He and Jinyoung were heading to the cafeteria for lunch. “I feel a bit betrayed, Jinyoung-ah. Who is it?” There was a teasing note in his voice.

“You know that’s not true.” Jinyoung sighed.

“I’m afraid these messages beg to differ.” Youngjae waved his phone on Jinyoung’s face showing the numerous messages he received. “That’s not what the whole school knows now.”

“Well, you should be the first person to know that’s not true.” Jinyoung answered shaking his head. “I wish people would stop talking about it. Do they really care about something like that?

“Well, if you do not believe what Jaebum told you earlier, then believe it now.” Youngjae laughed. “Anyway, why did you say even say that to Yiseullie? You could’ve just told her you’re not ready for relationships or something of the sorts.”

“Well, it’s because Mark’s being annoying acting like a know it all.” Remembering what happened earlier was giving Jinyoung another headache. “Like he’s so sure there’s no one I like or I can’t get a date. I just want to wipe that smirk off his face.”

“I see.” Youngjae answered simply with a chuckled. “It was because of Mark…”

As if on cue, they heard a loud metal bang of a locker door slammed closed and Jinyoung was sure it was not only Youngjae and him who jumped in surprise. A few seconds later, they saw Mark stomping into the walking crowd with a frown on his face. Following him was Jackson and Jaebum who looked both confused. Jinyoung met Jaebum’s eyes as if asking what’s going on to which the latter answered mouthing an “I have no idea” while shaking his head.

“What the hell is his problem?” Jinyoung asked eyebrows furrowed.

Youngjae answered with a smile and a shrug pulling his best friend to the cafeteria. “Looks like he’s been in a bad mood since this morning. Maybe he heard some bad news?”

 

 

**14/**

 

“Are you sure this is gonna work?” Youngjae asked with a raised eyebrow; highly doubting the success rate of his friend’s plan.

“Of course!” Jaebum assured him. “This has been tried and tested. I’ve seen it work in the drama that my mom and I were watching last night! It’s 100% full proof!”

Youngjae gasped in disbelief that Jaebum had to shush him. “That’s where you got your idea from?! I’ve watched that scene too and I can’t believe you’re plan of getting Jinyoung and Mark to talk to each other was from a late night drama!”

“Hey, I don’t know what you’re complaining about.” Jaebum frowned at him. “You’ve watched it. You’ve seen it work on TV too!”

“What… This is so stup...” Youngjae sputtered as he pinched Jaebum’s arm. “We’re not in a drama! It’s not gonna work!”

Jaebum glared at him as he rubbed the spot where Youngjae pinched him. “Well, it’s not gonna work if you don’t keep your voice down. So why don’t you just sit tight and keep quiet while we wait for Jackson.”

“Why do we need Jackson anyway?” Youngjae said crossing his arms. “If anything, he’ll be the one who’ll get us caught. He’s so noisy.”

Jaebum gave him an incredulous look. “Are you kidding me? We need him. Do you think Mark will come with me if you know you’re there? You being there means Jinyoung will be there too. Remember what he did when he and Jinyoung were assigned to clean the classroom together? Once he suspects something, he’ll be out of the room faster than Jinyoung eats his strawberries. So yeah, we need Jackson to lure Mark out.”

“And Jackson’s in on this?” Youngjae asked. He never really had anything against Jackson. He barely knew the guy. He was just this noisy classmate who hung out with Mark a lot and spouts English words every now and then in the middle of sentences. That’s it.

“Do you think I’ll go forth with this plan if he wasn’t?” Jaebum asked with a condescending tone.

“Okay fine.” Youngjae sighed finally. “Stop being sarcastic already.”

It was one of the usual Sunday brunches that the Park and Tuan family had always held and for the past year, Youngjae along with Jaebum (and Jackson joins in from time to time as well) had been a part of. It all started when Jinyoung had kindly invited Youngjae to come over one brunch and of course, he was more than happy to oblige. Jinyoung never told him the real reason behind it, but he did not need to. Youngjae knew he was there to, putting it simply, make things  _not awkward_ , which was not a problem on his part He has known both Jinyoung and Mark’s family over the years and has great rapport with them. Plus, who could say no to free food? Nope, absolutely not Choi Youngjae.

Needless to say, this Sunday was the same as usual. Although the difference was that today, Youngjae found himself hiding in the Park’s garage waiting for Jackson to execute their plan. Youngjae is worried, because he knew although Jinyoung was still helping his mother and sister wash the dishes and Mark was playing Gameboy in the living room with Jackson, their absence will soon make the others suspicious. Besides, when did Jaebum’s plans work anyway? The past year, Youngjae watched his friend’s many plans (more like traps) to get Jinyoung and Mark to reconcile crash and burn in front of his eyes. Nevertheless, he continued to support Jaebum despite that. Choi Youngjae is still a good friend and wanted everything to get back to normal after all.

It was probably half an hour later and both he and Jaebum were both getting more and more impatient when the garage door finally opened. They watched Jackson walking in with an apologetic smile on his face.

“Sorry guys.” Jackson said while scratching his head. “Mark’s really a pain in the ass when he loses so we needed to play again and again till he wins. I hope you didn’t wait long?”

Jaebum shook his head. “No worries. So is the plan still good?”

“I think so?” Jackson nodded. “I mean, I trust you could take care of Jinyoung, right? Let me take care of the hard part.”

“Which is?” Youngjae asked curiously.

“Getting Mark into Jinyoung’s bedroom.” Jackson looked at him with an expression like Youngjae just asked him a dumb question. It should have annoyed Youngjae that he was talking to the best friend of his best friend’s “archenemy”, but for some reason his mind was just registering “Oh, we’re talking. I’m talking to Jackson Wang.”.

Youngjae raised his eyebrow. “And you think you can do it?”

“Would you like me to show you my world class acting skills?” Jackson said with a wink.

“Sure, why not?” Youngjae challenged with a smile.

“Alright, alright. Enough.” Jaebum raised his hands. “We’re wasting time. And I’m sure Jinyoung’s gonna search for us any minute now. Let’s bring our hands together, shall we?” Jaebum reached his right hand forward, to which Jackson followed with much enthusiasm.

Youngjae meanwhile looked at the other two in judgement. “Uhm no way I’m doing that.”

“Come on, man!” Jackson said as he pulled Youngjae’s hand to join theirs. “Fighting Youngjae! Fighting!”

 

“Hey,” Youngjae turned to Jackson as they stood outside of Jinyoung’s bedroom fifteen minutes later. Jaebum was holding the door close as they continue to ignore Jinyoung’s pleas to be let out. “Can I ask you something?”

“Hmm?” Jackson replied which Youngjae took as a sign to continue.

“Why are you helping us?” Youngjae asked again out of curiosity. “I mean okay, it’s not like I don’t appreciate it. I really do! But, please don’t take this the wrong way alright? You were not there when things were fine with Jinyoung and Mark. What will you get from this?”

This time Jackson offered him a smile. “Well, you could say I’m a good friend.” Perhaps seeing Youngjae raised a doubtful eyebrow, he continued with a sigh. “You’re not convinced with that I think. Ah well, let’s just say that you’re not the only one who realized something.”

“Oh.” Was all Youngjae managed to say.

Jackson snorted. “Yeah.”

 

“Im Jaebum you’re so dead!” Jinyoung knocked both of his fists on his bedroom door. “Open this door now!!”

“No!” Jaebum shouted from the other side of the door. “Not until the two of you talk!”

Jinyoung sighed hopelessly as he knew that it was to no avail. It was not like this was the first time anyway and he knew how stubborn Jaebum was when it comes to these kinds of things. Leaning his head on the door, Jinyoung tried to find a way to make the situation less awkward than it is. Besides, he was hyper aware of the presence behind him and it seemed like Mark had not moved from his position either.

He should have known this was a trap already when it was Jaebum had encouraged them to go to his bedroom so that they could take a look at Jinyoung’s “Peach Princess” comic collection. Jinyoung should have known. Jaebum hates "Peach Princess". He should have realized it as well when Youngjae and Jaebum excused themselves to get snacks downstairs, because firstly, they had just eaten their lunch and secondly, they are so lazy that it was always Jinyoung who takes it upon himself to get snacks for them. He was still a bit shell shocked when he was just rolling on his bed alone when he heard some noises outside his room and found himself watching his bedroom door open as Jackson pushed a squeaking Mark inside.

It was safe to say that Jinyoung now holds the world record of the fastest person to run from bed to door in a matter of milliseconds.

 _It was no use._ Jinyoung thought miserably as he crawled his way to his bed. Avoiding staring at Mark as much as possible, Jinyoung buried himself under his blanket. Surely his friends would get bored soon enough and perhaps they will be out soon. They cannot stay here forever. Tomorrow is a school day and for sure their parents will be searching for them wondering what was up with them. Jinyoung tried to helplessly convinced himself, but in the end time seemed to crawl its way as slowly as possible as he watched the second hand tick on his wall clock.

Mark was still standing where Jackson left him. Perhaps growing tired without doing anything, Jinyoung watched in his peripheral as Mark leaned back on the wall behind him. He was still silent and just looking stubbornly on the ground.  _Nothing’s gonna come out of this._  Jinyoung thought. He knew Jaebum meant well whenever he tried to get the both of them to talk, but Jinyoung tried but was only met with silence.

It was an excruciating ten minutes and Jinyoung tried multiple times to fall asleep, but no amount of sheep had helped him forget of the standing boy with him. Being in the same room as Mark brought back so many memories to Jinyoung. How could he possibly forget? The two of them practically spent most of their childhood here. Jinyoung remembered miserably at the memory of the night before Mark left for America; the very last time that they really spoke as best friends. Suddenly a certain memory crossed in Jinyoung’s mind of Mark closely leaning into him and he could not help but blush on that. Bringing the blanket above his head as he willed himself to once more bury that moment in his head.

There was a sound of movement and Jinyoung, out of curiosity, brought his blanket down as he watched Mark made his way to Jinyoung’s study table. Watching carefully as Mark sat quietly on his desk chair, Jinyoung sat up in surprise when he saw the other started looking at the books and notes that were on the table. His mind whirled in panic as Jinyoung tried to remember the things on his desk, because there was a particular journal that he would really, really hate if Mark gets a hold of (in it were multiple entries of a certain  _kiss_  that Jinyoung had been obsessing about the past year and would like it to be kept secret in case he did dream about it). But looks like it was too late as he watched in horror as Mark finally got a hold of the leather bound journal in his hands.

“Don’t touch my stuff!” Jinyoung squeaked as he jumped on the bed to snatch the journal from Mark’s hand.

Mark’s expression turned from surprise to triumph as realization dawned upon him. He looked from the journal to Jinyoung and smiled when he stood up to keep the journal out of Jinyoung’s reach.

“Hey! Give it back!” Jinyoung jumped as Mark raised his arms. Jinyoung hated it. He hated it so much that his growth hormones have not kicked in yet and Mark is still at list a head taller than him. He hated that he had to look up every time they would have an argument and his voice is not helping. Jinyoung pouted as he suddenly remembered that his “small fry” buddy, Bambam has a deeper voice now. They were both still small, but Jinyoung still  _squeaks like a rubber duck_  (as Mark had pointed out one time.)

“Huh? Why would I do that?” Mark laughed as he watched Jinyoung struggle. “Did I get a hold of something important? Is this Jinyoungie’s diary?”

“That’s none of your business!” Jinyoung pushed him slightly. “Don’t be mean! Come on, give it back!”

“No way!” Mark dodged another push from Jinyoung. “I’ve got Jinyoungie’s dirty little secrets in my hand.” He teased as Jinyoung stepped on his left foot which caused the both of them to topple over.

In panic, Jinyoung quickly scrambled on top of Mark who was unfortunately still holding the journal on his hands. He almost screamed in horror when he saw Mark opening a random page on the journal and started reading from it.

Mark only smirked at him as he started. “August 14, I was really nervous today. Everyone was telling me that I’ll do well in my performance…”

“Stop! No!” Jinyoung screamed. He knew all of the entries in that book like the back of his hand and he does not like where this is going.

“I really want to do well, because Mama and Papa will be watching…” Mark continued as Jinyoung tried to pry the thing from him helplessly. He knew that Mark is way more stronger than him and Jinyoung fought with all his strength to fight back the tears starting to form in his eyes. To be honest he did not know if he wants for Mark to read what was next nor does he want to find out Mark’s reaction after reading the text.

“I was really glad that…” Mark stopped midway and his smile dropped from his face.

“Mark, please…” Jinyoung whimpered in surrender. He knew why Mark stopped reading. It’s because the next written word was  _his name_  and Jinyoung was not able to stop him. How could he? It was an entry written when they were a couple of eight years old and of course most of the written things were about his  _former_  best friend.

“Stop.” Jinyoung was already shaking and he did not realize that the tears are falling from his eyes. He was frozen from where he was sitting on Mark’s stomach and he watched from blurry eyes as Mark sat up putting down the diary on the floor. Jinyoung sniffed when he saw Mark’s face a few inches from him and jumped when he felt the latter’s hand on his shoulder. Jinyoung froze when Mark slowly pushed him to the side so that he could stand up.

Mark walked towards the door and Jinyoung waits on the side of his bed. But before Mark could call out to Jaebum, he still managed to turn around and face Jinyoung.

“We’re not friends anymore, Jinyoungie. I can’t stay with you anymore.”

Those were the final words he said as he ordered Jaebum to be let out. There was a wide grin on Jaebum’s face as he opened the door which dropped almost instantaneously probably when he saw Jinyoung and Mark’s expressions. There was an uncomfortable air as Jinyoung watched Mark telling Jaebum to step aside as he stomped out of the room seemingly followed by Jackson who was asking what happened in a very loud voice. Jaebum looked at him guiltily as Youngjae rushed in to comfort him. He must have looked really miserable right now.

“Sorry.” Jaebum apologized. “I was just…”

“I know.” Jinyoung shook his head. For some reason, he did not like feeling this hopeless anymore. He did not want Youngjae or Jaebum to look this worried every time. He just wanted to be okay. He knows he was going to be okay. And maybe the whole reason why he felt this helpless was he chose to be that way. At that moment, Jinyoung with all his heart decided that he would try to move on, because Mark was right. He cannot stay with Jinyoung anymore and he needed to accept that. On the other hand, Mark was also gravely mistaken. Jinyoung will always consider Mark as his friend. Nothing will be able to change that.

“I’m still sorry.” Jaebum sighed as he sat on Jinyoung’s bed with a solemn expression.

Jinyoung nodded as he accepted his apology. “But Jaebum-ah?”

“Hmm?”

“Please don’t try anymore, okay? This is the last time.”

Jaebum reluctantly look at him. “Okay.”

 

 

**7/**

 

“Jinyoungie! Jinyoungie! Over here!”

Jinyoung was running around trying to desperately find a place to hide since Youngjae was already on number seven on his way from counting to ten. He scrambled towards the sound of Mark’s voice where he was hiding behind the rose bushes in Jaebum’s house garden. There was not much space behind it and luckily Jinyoung was small enough to squeeze in beside Mark.

“Ready or not here I come!” They heard Youngjae screamed out as he started his search. Both he and Mark put a finger on each other’s lips to shush one another. They know that Youngjae brought his puppy Coco with him and they could not afford to be heard nor sniffed.

A few seconds later, they heard Jaebum’s disappointed squeal as Youngjae found him hiding one of the pillars by the garden, followed by the sound of running footsteps and Coco’s excited barks.

It was a few minutes later already and Jinyoung’s legs are starting to tire out and he was worried if Youngjae was still searching for them or if he and Jaebum decided to play with Coco instead. His knees were starting to shake as he fought hard to stay crouched down when he felt Mark tapping his shoulder.

“Is Jinyoungie tired already?” He whispered worriedly.

“No, I’m okay.” Jinyoung smiled as he gave him thumbs up. “I don’t want us to lose.”

Mark seemed to be unconvinced by this. “I don’t like when Jinyoungie is not okay. It’s okay to lose. We can both lose and we’ll be “it” together. Also I think Youngjae forgot about us already.”

Jinyoung considered this for a moment. “Okay.”

“Come on.” Mark offered his hand which Jinyoung willing took. They left their hiding place and walked hand in hand as they searched for their friends. Sure enough, they found Youngjae and Jaebum running around while Coco chased after them totally forgetting that they were supposed to be playing hide and seek.

“Hey!” Mark protested. “You forgot to search for us!”

“Oh!” Youngjae stopped running and a little out of breath. “You didn’t run off somewhere? We thought you guys gave up playing. Sorry!”

“Why would we do that?” Jinyoung pouted.

“You guys always run somewhere on your own.” Jaebum scratched his head. “Why? Do you still want to play hide and seek?”

“Of course!” Jinyoung and Mark answered in unison.

“Alright,” Youngjae said as he carried Coco in his arms. “But who’s gonna be it? Is it still me?”

“Jinyoungie and I will be it.” Mark said with finality as he pulled Jinyoung with him to start playing again. “Count to ten, okay?”

There was a chorus of “Okay!” from Youngjae and Jaebum as well as a bark from puppy Coco as they start the game again. Both Jinyoung and Mark covered their faces as they started to count from one to ten together. When they reached number five, Jinyoung felt Mark pulling the hem of his shirt and he nearly stopped counting when Mark whispered. “No, please continue!” to him. That was when Jinyoung (still counting six, seven, eight…) turned to peek at his best friend who he saw was smiling at him, not covering his face anymore. Mark reached to whisper something in his ear.

“Jinyoungie, you’re my best friend, okay? We’ll be together forever.”

“…Ten!” Jinyoung finished his count with a smile. He removed his hands from his face and that was when he saw a smiling Mark offering his pinky finger at him. Jinyoung twirled his own pinky with his friend’s as they successfully sealed their promise.

Jinyoung once again taking Mark’s hand, they walk hand in hand as they began searching for their friends.

 

 

**17/**

“You are so  _not_  wearing that.” Youngjae deadpanned as he welcomed himself into Jinyoung’s room.

“What?” Jinyoung asked as he closed his bedroom door. “Don’t tell me I should wear something like what you’re wearing tonight.” He gestured at Youngjae’s outfit, which, Jinyoung shivered, involved a very tight pants.

“Oh, but you need to, Jinyoung-ah!” Youngjae jumped excitedly as he showed Jinyoung the gym bag that he brought tonight, containing what Jinyoung could only assume as heaps of clothing for Jinyoung to wear.

“What’s wrong with my white shirt and jeans?” Jinyoung asked in confusion. He did look at himself at the mirror earlier and he looks pretty decent in his opinion.

Youngjae shook his head as he looked at him from head to toe. “Au contraire, my innocent baby Jinyoung-ah, tonight is for us to have fun! You need to emphasize your assets!” He winked as he gestured at Jinyoung’s butt. “I mean, I know you’re conscious about your butt since Mark kept teasing you about it, but he’s very wrong! You should really show them off, Jinyoung-ah! Those pants are not good for you.”

Jinyoung looked offended, because it was his favorite pair of jeans. “How dare you. And why are you so excited anyway? You’re the one who kept complaining about Jaebum’s “A Night to Remember” bash all week!”

Youngjae shrugged. “A party is still a party! And besides, it’s very rare for you to come anyway. A lot of people will be pleased. Now come on, chop-chop! We don’t have all night!”

“I don’t think this party is a good idea after all.” Jinyoung said when Youngjae started pulling out different articles of clothes out of his gym bag.

“Nonsense.” Youngjae said as he tried and compared different types of outfits for Jinyoung to try on. “Jaebum needs us right? For the clean-up in the morning.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “As if that’s the reason you want to go. God.” This time it was Youngjae’s turn to roll his eyes at him. “My parents will kill me if they knew where I’m going.”

“They think you’re going at Jaebum’s for a sleepover which technically is true anyway.” Youngjae replied. “So stop being such a worry wart already. It’s getting late and I’m pretty sure Jaebum’s gonna be contacting us any second now.”

As if on cue, both of their phones started getting message alerts. All Jinyoung could do was to sigh in defeat. “Fine.”

 

In the end, he ended up wearing the same tight ass pants that Youngjae brought for him because his best friend kept on insisting on the emphasis of his assets (whatever those are). He did manage to keep his precious white t-shirt, but Youngjae accented it with a gray blazer which, Jinyoung would not admit out loud, fitted him well. Finally, Youngjae finished him up with non-prescription glasses to wear so that, as Youngjae had mentioned to him earlier, would make people look at his eyes more. Luckily, his parents were not able to see his ensemble when they said goodbye that night since his dad was absorbed watching a football game and his mom was reading a book.

It was a ten minute drive to Jaebum’s house. Good thing that Youngjae was able to borrow his older brother’s car for the night since it became convenient for them (especially for Jinyoung since he could barely walk in the pants that he was wearing.) By the time that Youngjae was finally able to find a parking spot, it looked like the party was already on a full swing. They said hello to a few of the familiar faces as they went in. They then decided it was best to search for Jaebum first, but it proved to be a little bit difficult since it seemed that the whole school population came and they could barely hear each other from the loud blasting of the music.

“Hey!” Youngjae whispered to him. Technically he was shouting at Jinyoung already, but he could not differentiate things anymore. “Ahra-sunbae said that Jaebum’s at the pool area. Shall we go look for him there?”

“Sure.” Jinyoung nodded as one familiar looking wasted tenth grader almost toppled onto him.

It was the same mess they found when they arrived at the pool area. They did find Jaebum quickly as their friend was showing off his diving techniques to those who were willing to watch. Jinyoung was a bit concerned though since it looked like Jaebum had already drank some and was already red on his cheeks. Last thing they want is to have Jaebum drowning in his own party, so they decided to say hello to their friend and get him as far away from the water until he was sober again.

“Guys!” Jaebum ran towards them when Youngjae shouted for him. “You came! How are you enjoying the party so far?”

“We’ve just arrived.” Jinyoung answered. “And looks like you’re having fun.”

“I am. I am.” Jaebum said as he pulled the two of them inside the house. “That means you have to have fun too! Come on! We have lots and when I say lots, I mean LOTS of drinks for all the guests tonight! Courtesy of my cousin, Jiho, of course!” He offered them a bottle of beer each. “Come on, drink up! Drink up! Let’s make this a night to remember!!” Jaebum raised his bottle.

Jinyoung and Youngjae snorted as they raised their own bottles just to humor Jaebum. “Cheers!”

“Oh,” Jaebum said after he drank almost half of the bottle. “I think Mark and Jackson are finally here as well! Let me just go and say hello! You guys are gonna be fine here?”

“Of course!” Youngjae answered as he almost finished his bottle also. “Go ahead while Jinyoung and I socialize!”

It turned out, by Youngjae’s definition of socialization meant that Jinyoung watches as his best friend drank his way all through the night while Jinyoung watched at the sidelines. Don’t get him wrong. This was not Jinyoung’s first time at a party and that meant he knew how he needed to be watchful about Youngjae. At home or at school, it was always Youngjae who watches over Jinyoung. There was no doubt about that. But here, let’s just say Jinyoung learned it the hard way that he needed to be the one in control in this type of situation.

There were a few of their classmates that Jinyoung had met and talked as the night carried on, some of them were also members from the school paper club. He was even surprised to find Yiseul there and they had a pretty decent conversation after she told him that she was already cool about the confession she made earlier. In the end, Jinyoung was left wondering instead of how many fifteen year olds were in this party anyway.

It was around the time when Jinyoung was watching Youngjae playing beer pong with some of their classmates that Jinyoung found himself tired on his feet. He did not even dance, although he rejected at least six people who asked him too. He just needed to sit down and rest his legs. The three bottles of beer he drank was also not helpful. Thankfully, he saw a free bean bag chair in Jaebum’s living room. Jinyoung was more than glad to sink into it once he had the chance.

He did pass out for a few minutes out of sheer tiredness, but unfortunately his peaceful slumber was interrupted when he felt being shaken awake. Jinyoung groaned when a very excited Youngjae slumped onto him saying something that Jinyoung could barely comprehend.

“What were you saying?” Jinyoung said as he tried to stretch with difficulty, given that Youngjae was clinging onto him.

“I said,” Youngjae said impatiently. Jinyoung looked at his best friend’s very red face. He was a bit slurring his speech and practically putting all of his weight onto Jinyoung. “Jiho, you know? Jaebum’s cousin? I think he likes me! He keeps talking to me all night and I think he’s gonna ask me out!”

That woke Jinyoung up. He was a bit worried, because as much as Youngjae keeps a very adventurous image, he was not like that at all. He had only been in a relationship once and Jinyoung never really trusted him going out with someone like Jiho. He had met Jaebum’s cousin before and he never mentioned it to Jaebum, but Jinyoung never brought himself to trust Jiho. Not before and most certainly not now.

“Are you sure?” Jinyoung asked as he sat up, feeling sober all of a sudden.

“Yeah!” Youngjae hugged him tightly. “He’s just getting drinks for us now, but Jinyoung-ah what am I gonna do? I think we’re gonna kiss! Gosh, he’s so cool and handsome! I can’t believe he likes me!”

“Just… Just be careful, okay?” Jinyoung tried to offer his best smile at Youngjae.

“I will!” Youngjae smiled back. “Oh here he comes!” Jinyoung watched Jiho wave at them with two bottles in his hand. “Wish me luck, okay? I’ll tell you what happens later!”

“Be careful!” Jinyoung once again calls after Youngjae who turned back to wave at him.

Sighing at being alone once more, Jinyoung decided to just search for Jaebum instead. He did found his friend soon enough, unfortunately for him, Jaebum was already passed out on one of the beach chairs at the poolside. Jinyoung shook his head. He was tired and still a bit tipsy from all the drinks earlier. He decided to finally call it a night and proceed to Jaebum’s room instead. He found out though that all the second floor rooms were locked (perhaps to avoid any mess that hormonal high school kids might come up with). Luckily though, Jinyoung knew a spare key hidden inside one of the display vases there and was able to lock himself up in Jaebum’s room.

It was about past midnight when Jinyoung woke up once more. Feeling up his dry throat, he reluctantly decided to leave his safe and comfortable haven to get a glass of water in the kitchen. Maybe he will be able to get some snacks too. The last thing that he ate was the sandwich he made at home that afternoon and an empty stomach plus alcohol is certainly a terrible combination.

The party was still in up and about when he went downstairs, although there were some additional passed out bodies in the hallway. Jinyoung was quite pleased that there has not been any weird substances on the floor so far. It would really be a pain in the morning if ever. Thankfully, it was a bit peaceful when Jinyoung came in the kitchen. Most of the time, just some people replenishing the booze supplies outside. He was able to get his glass of water quietly when he looked passed the kitchen doors to see one of the senior girls pulling Mark in tow with her. Jinyoung almost spit out what he was drinking as he felt the need to look away. Somehow, their faces were just too close for comfort and Jinyoung felt like he was intruding just by seeing them. All of a sudden, his headache has gotten worse.

Sensing that he needed some fresh air, Jinyoung decided to get out of the house and maybe enjoy some alone time in the garden. There was fortunately fewer people when he went out aside from the suspicious noises he heard behind the bushes (He would rather not find out). However, it was certainly a lot better than staying inside and further damaging his eardrums. Being in a peaceful place helps him think. On the other hand, thinking might not be good for him at the same time as the image of Mark with their senior once again crossed his mind and Jinyoung could not help but wonder in annoyance why was he bothered by it anyway? Was it because he felt envious that Mark was able to be with someone tonight? Jinyoung could get a date if he wants to, right? Although, he sighed dejectedly, he did not want to anyway. At least the only consolation here is that Mark seemed to be in a better mood compared to the past few days.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard some noises coming out of the house and Jinyoung never made sense of what he did next, but he quickly hid himself behind the pillar columns in the garden. He knew he made the right decision though when he heard Jiho’s voice among them.

“Come on!” It was Jiho’s voice and Jinyoung felt his heartbeat quicken when he realized that he could not hear Youngjae’s voice among them. He tried to take a peek and sure enough, his best friend was not with him. Where is Youngjae? “It still counts! We did make out and it’s not my fault if he passed out drunk! I still got him to bed! That’s the deal, right?”

“No way, man!” One of Jiho’s friends laughed. “The deal is to  _get him to bed._  You just brought him to bed! Nothing happened. Zero sex. Zero money. Unless you go upstairs at this second, wake him up and do it. Until then, nothing.”

“Fine,” Jiho said confidently. “But make sure you have your cameras ready. I’m going now.”

There was a chorus of woot from Jiho’s friends and Jinyoung gasped as he felt his blood run cold by the second. He knew it. Gosh he  _fucking_ knew it. All he just wanted to do right now was to beat Jiho up and make him pay. He would just worry about apologizing to Jaebum and his parents after, because how dare this… this asshole make a game out of his best friend.

Before he could think anymore, Jinyoung found himself marching towards Jiho and his friends. He shouted a “Hey!” to Jiho as he landed a punch on the latter’s face. It seemed there was too much adrenaline on his punch as Jinyoung watch Jiho fall down the floor. He did not expect the recoil on his fist though as he almost screamed in pain after.  _Fuck._  Jinyoung thinks.  _Punching hurts. Fuck._

“Don’t you ever fucking go near Choi Youngjae again!” Jinyoung shouted as he was being restrained by Jiho’s friends. “I’m gonna fucking kill you if you ever touch him again!”

He was still being restrained by the others when Jiho finally stood up and Jinyoung was more than glad to see that he was at least able to make the corner of his mouth bleed. Jiho was smirking as Jinyoung was struggling to be let go. He reached out a hand to cup Jinyoung’s cheek as he smirked and all Jinyoung wants to do was to punch his face some more until he erases that smug expression on Jiho’s face.

“If it isn’t Park Jinyoung.” Jinyoung tried with all his might to avoid Jiho’s disgusting touch. “What did you say to me earlier? You’ll kill me if I touch Youngjae again? Did you even know that you were my first choice? It’s just that Youngjae was the easier choice out of the two, isn’t he? So why don’t we go upstairs and you can watch us? Or maybe you’d like to join us, Jinyoungie?”

“You’re disgusting!” Jinyoung yelled as Jiho’s hold of his face tightened. It was hopeless as Jinyoung tried to struggle once more from the hold. He was starting to get scared, but he thought as long as Jiho was distracted from going after Youngjae it was fine. He will stall as long as possible.

“So what now?” Jiho’s eyes flashed with anger. He wrapped his hand onto Jinyoung’s neck as Jiho and his friends laughed at him.

Jinyoung bit his lip hoping that someone would at least get out of the house and maybe help him in this situation. He hated when the thought of Mark flashed again in his mind as he saw passed Jiho the wall where he and Mark made the promise that they will be best friends forever and it struck Jinyoung how this place reminded him so much of the thing that ended a long time ago. Then again, the thought of Mark being with someone else tonight hurt him once more, because it reminded him that he cannot stay with Jinyoung anymore. Not anymore. But still, however long since Jinyoung tried to accept that fact, why is it that the only one person he hoped and wished that would come for him right now was  _Mark?_

“Would you like to play with me, Jinyoungie?” Jinyoung watches as Jiho’s cut up lip formed a smirk. He also watched in surprise as somebody grabbed Jiho from behind and landed a punch on his face.

Everybody, even Jiho’s friends, gasped in surprise as they watched Mark landed on top of Jiho and gave him punch after punch. Jinyoung watched in horror as Jiho crumpled into the floor as his friends tried to restrain Mark this time. But it proved to be useless as Mark continued what he was doing and nobody dared to touch him.

 _Oh my God. He’s gonna kill him._  Jinyoung realizes as he saw the cuts on both Mark’s fists and Jiho’s face.  _He’s gonna kill him!_

“S-stop!” Jinyoung managed to say as he tried to reach for Mark and hold his arms.

“It’s no use kid.” One of Jiho’s friends tried to pull him back, but no, Jinyoung has to stop Mark. He had never seen Mark this angry before and Jinyoung was afraid Mark will do something he’s gonna regret later.

“Please stop!” Jinyoung did not know what he was doing anymore as he wrapped his arms around Mark to pull him back. All he cared about was stopping him. “Please, Mark, please.”

That seems to bring Mark back to his senses as his punches ceased and he let himself be pulled back by Jinyoung. Seeing the damage that was done on Jiho’s face, he had to look away as Jiho’s friends tried to tend on his injuries. On the other hand, Jinyoung kept his hold on Mark, grasping him as tight as he could and making sure that he will not come after Jiho.

It took them a few minutes of silence until Mark got out of Jinyoung’s grasp to turn around and face him. “What do you think you’re doing, Park Jinyoung?! How could you let him touch you like that?!”

Jinyoung stared at him in surprise, trying to find a logical explanation on what happened because Mark still had an angry expression on his face. Although, Jinyoung noticed that it was different this time. It was not that look that scared Jinyoung earlier. This time around, it was an expression which was pretty close to concern and for some reason Jinyoung felt the need to pacify that worry.

“I… I was just…” Jinyoung stuttered. “H-he was about to do something to Young…” That reminds him. “Oh my God! Youngjae! I need to find him!” He was about to leave when Mark pulled him back. “What?”

“Don’t worry. Jackson’s got him.” Mark said quietly. “He’s actually been looking for Youngjae since we saw him with Jiho earlier. Don’t worry. Jackson’s not gonna hurt him.” Mark added perhaps still seeing the worry on Jinyoung’s face.

“I know that.” Jinyoung replied and he meant it. He does trust Jackson and he finally calmed down for real. Youngjae’s alright and that was all that matters. However, all Jinyoung was worried about now was Mark’s hand still holding his wrist.

Perhaps noticing the sudden awkward atmosphere, Mark cleared his throat and pulled Jinyoung with him. “Let’s go.”

 

And that’s where Jinyoung found himself buckled up on the passenger seat inside Mark’s car. It was definitely awkward as they stayed as silent as Jinyoung tried to remember in his head how they ended up sitting inside a closed vehicle without killing each other. Jinyoung kept his arms on his sides not trusting them at this very moment.

“You stay there and try to sober up.” Mark said as his hands gripped the steering wheel. “I’m not gonna bring you home and have to explain to Auntie and Uncle why you look like that.”

“I’m not drunk!” Jinyoung protested on his seat. Finding it difficult to move since Mark felt the need to put the seat belt on him as if Jinyoung would be running around and punch people on the face once more. “I’ve sobered up earlier!”

“When?” Mark challenged him. “If you’re not drunk then why is your face red? Looks like a drunk person to me!”

Jinyoung instinctively touched his cheeks and gulped when he indeed felt them warm. But that would prove Mark right. “I told you I’m fine! I’ve already slept it off in Jaebum’s room.”

Mark turned to him sharply. “What are you doing in Jaebum’s bedroom?”

“I was tipsy. My head was hurting. Youngjae was with Jiho and Jaebum was passed out by the pool!” Jinyoung snapped back. “So yeah, I want some peace and quiet. Sue me! Besides, aren’t you the one who’s been drinking all night? I saw you with one of the sunbaes earlier.”

“What? I wasn’t…!” Mark protested. “That’s not the point! Why are you even changing the subject anyway?”

For some reason Mark’s response annoyed Jinyoung more as he removed the seat belt and reached for the car door. “Whatever. I told you. I’m okay. I’m leaving.”

“Don’t you dare leave.” Mark reached over quickly at Jinyoung’s hand on the door handle to stop him.

“What the hell?” Jinyoung gasped as he realized how close Mark’s face to his and he froze. Seeing Mark this close brought back once more a certain particular memory that he had tried to avoid for a long time. He cannot help but whisper a gasp when he felt Mark’s hand reaching for his face and Jinyoung realized that there was a certain warmth on his cheeks that he was pretty sure was not alcohol induced. They looked at each other for a few seconds more when Jinyoung felt Mark’s light touch on his skin as he removed the nonprescription glasses he had been wearing all night.

Jinyoung watched with bated breath as Mark sat back on his seat examining the spectacles on his hand with curiosity. “Why are you wearing this anyway? You have perfect vision.”

“Youngjae said they look good.” Jinyoung answered quietly as he felt betrayed by his cheeks flaring up.  _What’s happening to me?_ “So people will look me in the eyes more.”

“Normally, I would trust Youngjae’s judgement but,” Mark opened the car window and tossed the glasses outside. “Youngjae’s wrong. If anything it covers up your eyes more.”

“You’ll have to pay for that.” Jinyoung pouted. “It’s Youngjae’s.”

Mark shrugged. “Eh, it’s better out of his life anyway. If anything, I’m doing him a favor.”

Silence returned in the vehicle once more as Jinyoung found himself keeping his arms to his sides and Mark was back to gripping the steering when once again. In the middle of this, there was an internal battle in Jinyoung’s head as he kept thinking how close their faces were earlier. He kept remembering how their eyes met and how much of an effect it made on Jinyoung’s well being. Was this the effect of how many years they have kept away from each other? So then why was the memory of the  _kiss_  kept popping up in Jinyoung’s head? Would it be okay if he asked Mark what happened that night? Will he finally be able to find some peace and quiet if he finally finds out that the kiss happened or not?

_Of course you can’t ask him that, Park Jinyoung. Keep your head straight._

He stole a glance at Mark and his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he caught sight of Mark’s fingers were bleeding most probably from the fight earlier. Before Jinyoung realizes what’s happening, he found himself reaching for Mark’s hands covering it with his. He felt Mark stiffened when he began examining the scratches. The blood has dried out and there seemed to be no deep cuts, but Jinyoung’s heart clenched when he saw a trail of red on the same pinky finger that made him the promise of forever years ago.

Jinyoung bit his lip as he tried to stop himself from crying. He hated this. He knew it was right to move on, but he hated the fact that it was all a façade he was trying to wear every single day. All along deep inside him, that same kid who made the same promise still exists. Just waiting and waiting. And maybe this grown up version of himself was waiting along with him.

“I’m okay. I…” Mark stopped when Jinyoung gripped his hands tighter. Tears fell down on their hands as Jinyoung shook his head furiously. As if asking for Mark’s permission to let his tears erase the traces of red on his hands.

“Just please. Just for tonight, let me.” Jinyoung let the words hang up in the air.  _Just for tonight let me hold you once more._  He sniffed as he clenched Mark’s hands close to him. “I’m sorry. I know you said we’re not friends anymore, but why do I keep searching for you every single time? Why do I keep waiting for you? Why do I keep missing you every single day?”

Mark did not say anything and just allowed Jinyoung to hold him. For that he was thankful for Mark. He had been keeping all this hurt for so many years and just for tonight; maybe letting it all out would make him feel better. Maybe.

And maybe someday he would be able to move on.

For real this time.

 

 

It was way past four in the morning and almost everyone has gone home already, but Mark could not find himself to fall asleep. He had just finished reading back several messages from Jackson mainly telling him that he had found Youngjae and was already sleeping soundly upstairs. There were also some series of texts (perhaps typed in panic) from Jackson asking Mark what he should do when Youngjae wakes up. Mark snorted as he puts back his phone in his pocket. He was unaware of the small smile on his face as looked at the person sleeping in the passenger seat. Mark watches as Jinyoung’s face crumpled into a frown then suddenly smiling a few moments later looking at peace.

Mark sighed as he slumped back on his seat remembering Jackson’s text.

“How was I supposed to know what to do when I’m confused myself?” Mark sighed dejectedly when he turned to the sleeping boy once again.

 

“I miss you too. So much. You have no idea, Jinyoungie.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's the Third Chapter!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> (Unbeta'd as of the moment, but I'll take care of it  
> once I wake up!)  
> Have a good day! ^^

**17/**

 

“Alright. I can’t take it anymore! Something is definitely wrong and you need to tell me what it is, Park Jinyoung!”

Jinyoung looked up from his notes to find Youngjae (who is still sitting on his chair, thank heavens) glaring at him with an expression between frustration and worry at the same time. The school bell signaling that the last period had already rung and was immediately replaced by the usual chatters of their classmates getting ready to head to their club activities. In their area however, Jinyoung continued his staring contest with his best friend wondering in his head what the hell was Youngjae talking about.

“What do you mean?” Jinyoung soon said aloud while putting down his pencil. Quite frankly, he was still not finished taking down his notes and would like to finish up as soon as he can since they were having a very important meeting at the school paper committee later. He does not function well if he does not have enough time to prepare.

Youngjae gasped in disbelief as if the reality that Jinyoung does not know what he is talking about baffles him. “Don’t lie to me, Park Jinyoung. You know what I’m talking about.”

“I really don’t know.” Jinyoung’s eyes furrowed. “And I’m not lying? Could you maybe tell me instead? Help me out a little here?”

“You really don’t know.” Youngjae sighed exasperatedly. He then shook his head whilst clicking his tongue. “Okay. Fine. Tell me what really happened last time at Jaebum’s house?” He then moved his chair closer to Jinyoung’s desk while narrowing his eyes at Jinyoung, who then recoiled from the stare.

Realizing that he could not take any more of Youngjae’s glare, Jinyoung turned away and started finishing up his notes. “I already told you, didn’t I? You passed out from drinking too much before Jiho could do anything to you, so nothing really happened and then Jackson, according to the others literally tore up the whole place searching for you. Good thing he… Ouch! What was that for?!” Jinyoung rubbed the spot where Youngjae pinched him.

“I wasn’t talking about what happened to me!” Youngjae looked like he was trying so much to keep his voice down. “I already knew what happened from many, many sources. I was talking about what happened to you!”

Jinyoung blinked at Youngjae in confusion. “Haven’t I already told you? When you left with Jiho, I tried searching for Jaebum, which was totally no use since he’s already sleeping in the pool area, I went to his room instead to sleep and when I went downstairs, I overheard Jiho talking shit about you, then I punched him, which hurt real bad. You still owe me for that by the way and then… Ow! Why are you pinching me again?! Stop it!”

Youngjae huffed as he glared at Jinyoung. “Okay, while my descendants and I will be forever in debt to you… That was so not what I wanna hear.” He then lowered his voice to make sure that only the two of them will hear what he was about to say next. “What happened to you and Mark?

Jinyoung’s eyes unconsciously wandered on Mark, who was still at his desk packing up his stuff for the day. “With me and Mark? What are you saying? Okay, so he did come and beat the hell out of Jiho. Like I told you it was scary as hell seeing him like that, but really that was it.”

“Are you sure that’s it?” Youngjae asked which worried Jinyoung a little. He did not tell Youngjae what happened in Mark’s car; figuring that what happened in there was a momentary slip up for both him and Mark as things got really emotional that night and honestly, Jinyoung was still a bit upset and embarrassed about it.

That morning after Jaebum’s party had been somewhat of a blur. He was still in Mark’s car when he woke up then and they both decided to get back inside the house to check up on their friends. They did not have enough time to talk about or be awkward about the previous night since both Jaebum and Youngjae had a major hungover session which meant that the two had spent most of their morning bent over the toilet bowl while the clean-up of the house were left up to Jinyoung, Mark and Jackson. Discussion of the previous night’s events with Youngjae were left the next day with Jinyoung conveniently leaving the incident in the car all to himself.

“Yup. That’s it.” Jinyoung answered simply while trying to keep his poker face.

Youngjae snorted. “Okay fine. I’ll let it go. But you can’t lie to me, Jinyoung-ah.”

“Who says I’m lying?”

Youngjae took a deep breath. “Okay, Jinyoung-ah here’s the thing. Do you think we’re not noticing? Monday: Home Economics period, you Jinyoung-ah was bringing the bowl of flour to our table when you accidentally tripped on one of the stools. Okay, so everyone had a good laugh blah, blah, blah… But you know who we didn’t hear laughing? Mark Tuan.” Jinyoung’s about to interrupt when Youngjae shushed him. “Alright, I know he probably didn’t see, but the thing is Mark didn’t make a joke after class which is weird, because usually he’ll say some lame ass joke like he should’ve recorded in his phone or you look like a grandpa. But no. Nada.” Youngjae took a quick breath as he proceeded. “Tuesday! During lunch when the biology club members were bringing the frogs to the laboratories and one of them escaped and chased after you! Mark was there! I saw! And he didn’t say anything! He just went on his way to the dance studio! And please don’t forget about the incident yesterday during gym class when you had to borrow my jogging pants coz you forgot yours and it ended up a size smaller than yours. And we know how Mark always make fun of your butt. But noooooooo… Not a peep from him. So you tell me, Park Jinyoung. Today also, Mark has neither teased you or spoken a word since the party. Tell me that’s not something I should be suspicious about, because that’s Mark. He hasn’t stopped teasing you since we’re thirteen! I’m freaking out since Monday and I know Jaebum said I should keep quiet about it, but I can’t take it anymore!” Youngjae was out of breath when he ended.

“Okay, first off. Breathe.” Jinyoung patted Youngjae’s shoulders, a bit worried since his best friend talked so fast. “Second, you make me sound like a loser from the things that you said, so thanks. Third, aren’t you happy that Mark’s finally stopped whatever he’s doing?”

Youngjae looked at him strangely as if Jinyoung said something crazy. “What are you saying?” he asked. “I’m worried about you, Jinyoung-ah. Please don’t even try to deny to me that you’ve been moping since Monday.”

“Me? Moping?” Jinyoung asked lamely, but yes he was.

“Really?” Youngjae smiled at him.

“Yes, really.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

“You sure?” Youngjae brought his face closer to Jinyoung’s knowing that any form of scrutiny Jinyoung will eventually fold. However, Youngjae swooped in closer and closer, his eyes narrowing and everything was becoming too close for comfort and Jinyoung was about to open his mouth when—

“Youngjae,” a voice from behind came and the two best friends jumped in surprise to find Mark tapping on Youngjae’s shoulders. “Jaebum’s calling for you about some pizza stuff? He says you’re not answering your phone and he’s downstairs waiting.”

Youngjae jumped from his seat in glee. “Oh! That’s right! I asked him to treat me to some cheese pizza earlier! It must be here already!” Jinyoung looked at him as realization finally settled in. _Oh right. Jaebum volunteered to be their slave for a month as punishment for what happened with his cousin Jiho._ (Although it seemed that only Youngjae was the one who enjoyed and took advantage of that privilege.)

“What are you doing anyway?” Mark looked at Youngjae then to Jinyoung with a frown.

“Huh?” Youngjae answered with a smile.

Mark cleared his throat. “Nevermind.”

Youngjae snorted. “Are you alright, Mark? Do you maybe have a cold? Fever maybe?” Jinyoung wants to kick Youngjae’s leg as he sees the triumphant expression on his best friend’s face.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Me? No?”

“Coughs? Runny nose? A stomach ache?” Youngjae pressed on.

“What?” Mark frowned. “No. I’m not sick.”

“Allergies? In grown nail on your toes perhaps?”

“What’s with these stupid questions?” Mark asked as Jinyoung really did kick Youngjae’s leg this time.

“Nothing.” Youngjae said as he finally picked up his bag and not really bothered by the dull pain on his leg. “Just checking if everything’s 100% fine with you.” He then flashed his aegyo induced smile at Mark while batting his eyelashes and Jinyoung swears Mark cringed a little. “I’ll be going now. I surely don’t want my pizza getting cold. So everything’s fine with you and everything’s fine with Jinyoung-ah. Everybody’s happy!” He turned to Jinyoung with a wave. “I’ll see you later after club activities, Jinyoung-ah!”

Jinyoung waved at his friend goodbye and it was then that he realized that it was only him and Mark that were left in the classroom. He suddenly remembered Youngjae’s comment earlier about moping around, which was again kind of true. He knew that his little break down would certainly change things between him and Mark, but he did not expect it to be this way: with Mark shutting him off from his life and never speaking to him again. Youngjae was not the only one who noticed this certain change of behavior since the week had started and Jinyoung wished that he never should have said anything in the first place. At this very moment, he cannot help but wish he and Mark were back to bickering once again.

A few more moments of silence filled up the room once more when suddenly their eyes met and Jinyoung thought he was imagining things when he saw the upward quirk on Mark’s lips. It was not a teasing grin that he was always wearing, but a greeting smile, which to Jinyoung looked a bit shy. Jinyoung must have looked so surprised that Mark’s expression turned into panic when he suddenly rubbed his neck and quickly ran to his desk to proceed on his own club activity.

Jinyoung was left in silence. It was a bit unfair that Mark could all of a sudden act like nothing was wrong and then escape while leaving Jinyoung all confused and lost with this cloud, no, this hurricane of feelings inside his heart.

He looked at the doorway where a few seconds ago, he was watching Mark’s retreating back. Why does it feel like there was some burden on his stomach right now and all of the air was being sucked from his chest? Why does his heart felt like he missed a step on the stairs? Why are all these things which were supposed to hurt him so much fills him up with happiness instead of pain?

He needs to talk to Youngjae. _Really, really soon._

 

“Jinyoung? Park Jinyoung, are you still with us?”

The said boy jerked in surprise as he was elbowed by his seatmate and Jinyoung was pulled out of his reverie to find all of the school paper club members looking at him curiously. He must have drifted off in his thoughts as he turned to look at their editor in chief looking at him sternly with her arms crossed and so, before the full blown embarrassment consumed him on the spot, Jinyoung stood up and apologized for disturbing the club meeting.

“As I was saying,” Their editor in chief, Dain, continued. “A lot of club activities will be taking place this weekend and I’m sure all of you are all aware of your assigned events to attend, right?” There was a murmur of agreement in the room before Dain proceeded. “If you forgot, the assignments are also posted on our bulletin board so there’s no excuse of being late or not attending because you do not know. Are there any questions so far?”

Silence filled the whole room for a few moments before Dain spoke once more, “Alright, if there are no more questions for me, then meeting adjourned.” The sound of moving chairs and chitchats then followed as Jinyoung and the rest of the school paper club exits the room.

“Jinyoung-ah,” Dain called before he could leave. “Can I speak to you for a moment?”

“Yes, sunbae?” Jinyoung said as he went to Dain’s table.

Dain sighed as she checked something on her notebook. “There’s a favor I need to ask you if that’s alright?”

“Sure, what is it?” Jinyoung asked.

“It seems that we would need more people on the soccer tournament on Saturday.” Dain explained.

“I see,” Jinyoung nodded. He was supposed to be covering the swimming team’s exhibition on the same day. “You want me to go to the soccer event instead?”

“Actually,” Dain shook her head. “I want you to cover my event instead, the dance club’s competition. I’ll go to the soccer team since that will be held at another city. I don’t want to bother you too much since this is a favor already. Will that be okay?”

 _The dance club competition? But that meant…_ “Alright.” Jinyoung answered albeit hesitating for a moment.

“Thanks.” Dain smiled in gratitude. “If you need some assistants for the photos and all, I’m sure we could ask some of the trainee first years to help you.”

Jinyoung shook his head. “Ah no. That’s alright. I can bring someone on Saturday. Don’t worry. I’ll manage.”

Right now, Jinyoung was more worried about Saturday’s event. He definitely could not say no to Dain since he felt that it was his duty as an associate editor to be flexible to any change that the club might need. However, he did not expect that the task at hand will be the dance club, which meant only one thing: _he will be covering Mark’s event._ As if his head was not a mess already. Throughout the years that he had been part of the school paper club, Jinyoung had always managed to be assigned to a different event, but he knew things would eventually find its way on its own. Jinyoung could only hope that everything would go well on Saturday.

 

“You’re done?” Youngjae said as he was already waiting outside the room when Jinyoung went out. It came as a surprise since Youngjae is a member of the archery club and most days (when deadlines are not around the corner); it was Jinyoung who waits for him.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung answered. “Where’s Jaebum?”

“You know him,’ Youngjae shrugged. “Sightseeing.” Jinyoung might have looked confused when Youngjae suddenly elaborated. “He’s at the swimming club. He’s just watching the members practice since using his own words ‘someone needs to save the students in case somebody drowns’. He’s impossible. Anyway, he’s very excited to come with you on Saturday. Just wait till you deal with him in front of the swimming team.” Youngjae rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

“Uhh, about that,” Jinyoung said quietly. “Change of plans. Looks like I won’t be going to the swimming team event after all. Dain-sunbae assigned me to the dance club’s competition instead”

“Dance club…?” Youngjae slowed down walking. “Dance club? Mark’s?” Jinyoung nodded reluctantly as Youngjae gasped jumping to his feet. “Oh my God?!”

“What are you so excited about?” Jinyoung asked pouting.

“Nothing.” Youngjae answers with his eyes twinkling.

With the mention of Mark’s name, Jinyoung suddenly remembered what happened that afternoon in the classroom. To be honest, he had been trying to push the thought out of his head that whole afternoon, but it was no use. The more he tried to forget about it, the more he actually thought of it… him. And Jinyoung could not take it anymore. He definitely needed to talk to somebody about it because at this point in time, he might actually go insane.

“Hey Youngjae,” Jinyoung said quietly. If there was one person he could trust anything in the world, it has to be Youngjae. “Can I talk to you about something?”

The two of them ended up talking at the playground near the school. Thankfully, it was near twilight and most of the kids had gone home. They had settled down on the swings as Jinyoung poured his heart out on his best friend. He told Youngjae about all those things that really happened on Jaebum’s party as well as what happened inside Mark’s car. He also mentioned how sad he had been feeling ever since and what happened in the classroom that afternoon. Telling his best friend about these things, Jinyoung felt better already. He still had very little understanding on what was going on with himself, but at least he was able to let it all out.

Youngjae just listened and just nodded and hummed every now and then to show that he understood. Jinyoung would be forever grateful for that. It was as if Youngjae understood all along and he was just waiting for Jinyoung for confirmation.

There was a few minutes of comfortable silence when Jinyoung finished speaking. But that was okay, he thought. He needed that silence anyway. It just meant that despite the confusion he had been feeling up to this point, everything would be fine.

“So,” It was Youngjae who broke the silence at last. “All those things that you told me… You think it was because you really miss Mark as your friend? And you want to be friends with him again?”

Jinyoung nodded. “Yes. All these times, I’ve never really given up on him, you know? When I saw him with our senior at the party, I really hated that. I guess I’ve never been okay with the thought of not being able to be next to him.”

“Park Jinyoung, are you for real?!” Youngjae stomped his feet as he reached out and pinched Jinyoung’s cheek earning a yelp from the latter. “I’m sorry. You’re my best friend in the whole universe and I love you, but let me say this. Are you seriously the most dense person in the world?! Oh my God, I’m gonna go bald because of you two! I really, really do not deserve this kind of treatment! If I have premature wrinkles, I will bury you and Mark. After all those things that you told me, do you seriously think that what you’re feeling right now is because you _miss_ being _friends_ with Mark?! Ah really, I wanna live a long happy life. Why are you doing this to me?!”

“Well what do you want from me?” Jinyoung sniffed and slurring a little since Youngjae was still pinching his cheek.

Youngjae shook his head. “I really need to spell it out for you, don’t I? Think about it… About what happened earlier with him in the classroom, about what you’re feeling that time? Is it may be possible that you’re feel something more for Mark?”

Jinyoung gulped. _More?_  “More?” he repeated.

“More than friendship.” Youngjae rolled his eyes. “You know it’s always been different with Mark, isn’t it? Come on, Jinyoung-ah. I think you already know what I mean.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened. No, he never really entertained the idea in his mind ever. Right now even in his thoughts, he could never really wrap his head and admit that maybe he was feeling something _more_ than friendship. Was Youngjae right?

Somehow, Jinyoung was afraid to know the answer.

 

 

**15/**

 

“Oh my God, did you hear?!” Everyone in the classroom turned to the doorway to find a panting Jaebum. “Mark got injured!”

“What?” Jinyoung yelled from his seat.

A chorus of “what happened?” followed Jaebum as he made his way to his friends. Jinyoung, on the other hand, was already standing from his seat only to be pulled back by Youngjae while telling him to calm down. It was already afternoon and most of the students were already back to their classes after a couple of hours of club activities. However, the same thing cannot be said with Mark as he and the rest of the soccer team were out of town for the qualifying games of the national tournament.

“Jackson called.” Jaebum explained with a serious expression on his face as he sat down next to Jinyoung. “It was his right leg. He said that another player from another team collided with him during one of the plays and he had a bad fall. They’re already at the hospital, so we don’t need to worry.” He then proceeded to give Jinyoung a reassuring tap on his shoulder as if telling him that there was really nothing to worry about anymore.

“But isn’t that bad?” Youngjae said quietly as Jaebum sent him a glare. “I know you said he’s already at the hospital, but it’s a leg injury. Does that mean he won’t be able to play in the next games?”

“I don’t know.” Jaebum replied.

A solemn silence followed as the three of them knew the impact it would make not only to the team, but with Mark as well. They all knew how important this tournament was for Mark and even though they were just freshmen, he had already made his way on the starting line-up. And to think that their school was already a favorite to win the national tournament. No, this was a big deal after all.

Jinyoung was quiet. He could still feel Youngjae’s hand holding his arm as if worried that if he let go, Jinyoung would suddenly run to get to the next bus station. That was very true of course. Every second that he was staying in this four walled classroom felt suffocating all of a sudden and Jinyoung felt that staying put and not knowing anything was not enough.

“No, Jinyoung-ah.” Youngjae shook his head. He might have known what his best friend was thinking. “I know you’re still worried. We’re worried too, you know? But right now, we really don’t know anything yet. The best thing to do this moment is to wait.”

 

Mark’s parents were not home when Jinyoung came home that afternoon and he assumed they were at the hospital already when he was greeted by his mom’s worried expression. There was still no news aside from the fact that Mark’s parents were already at the hospital and that Mark suffered a bone fracture which needed was already attended to. That was why Jinyoung made an excuse that night to do his homework downstairs while his dad watches basketball in their living room. He would not be able to concentrate anyway if he was up in his room.

It was a little past nine in the evening when Jinyoung finally heard the sound of a car pulling over next door. He moved so fast that he startle his father awake from his nap on the couch. Running to the window, he could only see a part of the Tuan’s driveway illuminated by the streetlights outside. There, he saw Mark being assisted by his mom and dad while he was in crutches. Somehow, it broke Jinyoung’s heart seeing him that way. He knew that everything was not okay, that Mark was not okay and it frustrates him that he could not be at Mark’s side at this very moment.

The lights were off in Mark’s room when Jinyoung took a glimpse before he fall asleep. He figured Mark must have needed more time to rest now more than ever. Sighing heavily, Jinyoung went under the covers with a million thoughts in his mind. _Is Mark sleeping right now? Or is he staring at the ceiling like I am? Is he feeling better now? What about tomorrow? I really, really want to see him so bad._

 

Mark, according to Jaebum, was given ten weeks by the doctor to recover and attend therapy. The good news was, if he followed the recommended treatment, he would be back to playing soccer in no time. They all breathed a sigh of relief at that. Everything was gonna be fine at least. Mark will be okay.

At least, that was what they all thought.

 

Ten weeks passed by in a flash. Soon enough, Mark was back in tip top shape with his soccer uniform on and free from his crutches. He might not be able to join the team in the national tournament, but at least he was back in the playing field once again. It was an ordinary afternoon and Jinyoung was on his way to the school paper club meeting when he saw Mark walking with Jackson, both on their way to the soccer field and laughing at maybe some funny joke Jackson might have told. Jinyoung could not help but smile at that view.

But sometimes good things never do really last as the next morning, a very solemn looking Youngjae and Jaebum welcomed him inside the classroom.

“What’s up?” Jinyoung asked worriedly.

“It’s Mark.” Jaebum answered with a shake of his head. “He quit the soccer team.”

 

To say that everyone was quite surprised by what happened was an understatement and when things like this occur, a lot of rumors cropped from every corner. Good thing Jaebum was able to fill them in on what happened the day earlier. Nobody understands it really, but when Mark stepped in the field to practice with the rest of the team, he froze and no amount of encouragement from the coach and his teammates were able to persuade him to return. By the end of practice, Mark had informed the coach that he would be quitting the team once and for all.

“…I understand he’s scared,” Jinyoung hears Jaebum continued on. “And coach even gave him some time to think about it. Jackson says that Mark might be a little hasty with his decision, but I don’t know guys. Mark’s pretty determined about it when I spoke to him earlier.”

“Aish, this is so depressing.” Youngjae commented. “He really likes soccer. What’s gotten into him?”

 _That’s it._ Jinyoung thinks as he stood up from his chair and ran out of the room. He hears Youngjae and Jaebum calling after him, but he does not care at this moment. He determinedly ran to the classroom next to theirs and he barely registered the curious looks he had gotten from the other students as he searched for Mark. The problem was… he was not around.

“Rooftop!” A voice called out from in front of the classroom as he saw Jackson smiling at him and pointing upwards. “I know. He’s very dramatic right now, but he’s there if you’re looking for him.

Jinyoung called out a quick “thanks!” to Jackson as he proceeded to the topmost part of their school building. A cold whiff of wind blows in as he reached the top of the staircase. He spots Mark immediately with his back on him, leaning on the railings and for some reason, although Jinyoung could not see his face; he could feel the frown adorning the other.

“Hey!” Jinyoung called which made Mark jump from his position. It was totally unattractive and hilarious and Jinyoung would have laughed if it was any other day, but not right now. Not when Mark was wearing that look.

“What the heck?!” Mark was clutching his chest in shock. “What are you creeping here about? You surprised the hell out of me!! Fuck.”

“What about you?” Jinyoung asked. Right now, he had that much confidence in confronting Mark. Finally his hormones had been kind to him and now he and Mark are the same height. There was no reason for Mark to look down on him anymore. “What the hell are you doing, quitting the soccer team?”

Mark huffed. “That’s really none of your business. Now leave me alone, Jinyoungie.” He said as he finally turned away from Jinyoung.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Jinyoung ran over to Mark and grabbed his arm so they would be face to face. “I know it’s none of my business alright? But I don’t care! Didn’t you say you want to be a soccer player someday? Well how is that supposed to happen when you’re suddenly quitting the team?!”

Mark shook his arm out of Jinyoung’s hold. He would have fought it if not for the sad expression on Mark’s face. “Stop it.” Mark said quietly that Jinyoung almost missed it.

“What?” Jinyoung looked at him in confusion.

“Stop what you’re doing.” Mark warned again. “Stop looking at me like that. Stop looking at me like you’re about to cry any second now. I seriously can’t take it! I don’t need anyone’s pity, especially not yours, Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung looked at him in surprise. “I’m not— I’m just trying to help—”

“Well you’re not.” Mark sighed helplessly as he gave Jinyoung a look. “Now if you’re not gonna leave. I will.” He said with finality as he walked past Jinyoung leaving the latter alone.

Jinyoung felt the cold gust of wind enveloped him as he listened to the sound of Mark’s footsteps descending from the rooftop. He lets out the heavy air he was not aware he was holding in his chest as he himself leaned in the same spot where Mark was earlier. Jinyoung heard the school bell ringing for the first period, but he did not really care at that moment. Not when he realizes what Mark might have been looking at earlier before Jinyoung came in. _The soccer field._ Another sigh escaped from Jinyoung’s lips as he buried his face in his arms. _Gosh. I’m so stupid._

_I just want to see your smile once again._

“Wow, he’s certainly a ball of sunshine today.” Youngjae says sarcastically as they passed by Mark’s locker. A few days had passed already and there had not been any changes with Mark. Even as they watched him eat his lunch with the others, there was something lacking in the way his eyes used to sparkle when they were messing around or the sound of his laughter when he hears Jackson’s jokes.

That actually gave Jinyoung an idea as he watches most of the students make their way to the cafeteria. “Youngjae-ah, is it alright if you go ahead? I think I forgot my wallet in the classroom.”

Youngjae furrowed his eyebrows. “Okay? Sure. I’ll see you at the usual table then.”

“Thanks!” Jinyoung made his way back, but not towards their classroom, but instead to the lockers. He grabbed a pen and paper as he quickly wrote something on it. After making sure that no one was around to see him, Jinyoung quickly made his way towards Mark’s locker and quickly slid the note in it. He’s not sure if Mark will be able to read it given that he usually receives at least a couple of love letters every day, but Jinyoung had to try didn’t he? If not, then maybe he would just need to do it every single day if he has until Mark smiles again.

_The sun is shining brightly today._

_I hope you’re doing well?_

_I heard they will serve chicken for lunch today._

_I hope you had a good meal._

_Always eat your fruits and vegetables, okay?_

_And drink lots and lots of milk._

_It’s good for the bones. :)_

And sure enough, it became a daily occurrence of him leaving little notes every now and then inside Mark’s locker. Sometimes, it would just be some comment about the weather or a warning of an upcoming pop quiz for Mark’s classes that afternoon. From time to time, it would be about a certain quote or paragraph he read or listened to (Jinyoung used to just leave quotes from “Peach Princess” that made him cry at first, but he thought that it might be too obvious that it was him.) Occasionally though, he would leave a flyer he would see on the bulletin board in case Mark would be interested in. Jinyoung thought that maybe, if Mark chose not to play soccer anymore that does not mean it was the end of the world for him. If anything, it opened up a new realm of possibilities and opportunities. 

He never really checked if Mark even reads his notes since at the back of his mind, he was afraid that it would just be thrown away in the garbage can or worse made fun of Mark and his friends. It was pure coincidence when one afternoon after their gym class when Jinyoung spotted Mark at the lockers as well. Out of sheer curiosity, he looked over to see if Mark will be able to see the note since Jinyoung already left one during lunch break. His hopes were not up in the first place, so it came to him as a surprise when he saw Mark reading the note and putting it in his pocket. Jinyoung then watched as Mark reads the flyer that he left earlier about the dance club’s recruitment.

There was a small smile on Mark’s face as he closed his locker and Jinyoung could not help but do the same. It might not be something spectacular as what he had imagined it would be but it was a start.

Definitely a start.

 

 

**8/**

“Mark, can you see Papa and Mama?”

Jinyoung was whispering sadly from beside Mark as he was too short to see the audience. They were at the backstage for their class’ musical presentation of the fairy tale “Snow White” and Jinyoung was still a nervous wreck. Since character selection was by draw lots, he had the unfortunate luck to be chosen as the titular character. In the background, they could hear Youngjae, who will be playing the Evil Queen, singing loudly his lines which could be pleasant to the ears (Youngjae has a really pretty voice) or not at all (he had been singing the same song for a couple of hours already and may or may not be causing headaches to the other second grade students). Jaebum, on the other hand, was still causing trouble to their other classmates since he was playing the Magic Mirror and was white all over.

“Yup, I see them.” Mark nodded as he turned to Jinyoung. “They’re sitting beside my Mama and Papa. Yejin-noona’s there too. Don’t worry, Jinyoungie.”

“Okay.” Jinyoung breathed out as he smoothed his costume for the nth time that day. “Everything’s gonna be okay, right?”

“Of course!” Mark smiled as he reached over Jinyoung’s hair to fix the red crooked bow attached to it. “Look at you. What did I tell you about your hair? Now we keep fixing it.”

Jinyoung consciously touched the bow again. “Sorry. I’m just nervous.” He then giggled when he saw Mark’s ear costume (He’s playing one of the seven dwarves) “You’re ears are big just like mine.” He then touched the pointy ears on his friend.

“Are they?” Mark laughed excitedly as well. “They are! See? You don’t need to worry, Jinyoungie. Just think about my ears when you’re feeling nervous so that you’ll be able to smile right away. Besides, didn’t we practice your lines over and over and over? You’ll be the best Snow White there is!”

Jinyoung smiled. “Thanks. I was just worried, because I don’t want Mama and Papa to be sad if I don’t do well.”

“I’m here okay, Jinyoungie?” Mark took both of his hands and gave them both a squeeze to reassure him. “You can definitely do it. We believe in you! And you know that Auntie promised us many, many strawberries if we did well today, right?”

“Yes!” Jinyoung seriously cannot wait. Although there was this other thing that has been bothering him since this morning. “Also… Uhm,” Jinyoung hesitated. “About the kiss later…”

Mark frowned. “You don’t need to worry about that. We made Jaewon promise he will only do it on your cheek and Youngjae might have scared him a bit since he told him that he’ll make Coco bite Jaewon if he does anything weird to you. But yeah, still. I don’t like it. Can you maybe dodge the kiss instead?” Mark added jokingly.

“I could try.” Jinyoung said determinedly.

“I’m just kidding.” Mark laughed. “But seriously, Jinyoungie’s cheeks are only mine after Snow White, okay?”

“Of course!” Jinyoung if possible tightened his hold on Mark’s hands.

 

The presentation started without a glitch and all the kids did well during their song numbers. Youngjae did particularly well during his part as one of his songs earned a standing ovation from the audience. Everything was going on smoothly until they reached the part when Jinyoung as Snow White bit the apple and was sent to his “eternal sleep”. Their classmate, Jaewon, who was playing Prince Charming was doing fine when he entered the stage, but when it came to the part of kissing Snow White, they heard a particular “barking” sound from the side stage (Jinyoung has a very positive guess who it was), which caused Jaewon to cry in hysterics.

Everyone at the audience gasped and some of them laughing at the adorable crying boy and Jinyoung thought everything to be over. He was still lying on the makeshift flower bed surrounded by the seven little dwarves as he tried to open his eyes a fraction. He sees their homeroom teacher, Miss Goo, hurrying to the stage to calm Jaewon down, but it only had the opposite effect on the boy that their teacher had to bring him backstage. Jinyoung was about to get up, when he feels a hand holding his and whispering “Wait for me, Jinyoungie.” Jinyoung hears the audience laughing as sounds of small footsteps ran from stage only returning a few moments later.

“My name is Prince Charming,” Jinyoung almost gasped in laughter as he heard Mark’s voice suddenly filling up the whole auditorium. “And I am here to save Snow White in all her fairest beauty from her eternal sleep with true love’s first kiss!” The whole auditorium was suddenly resonating with applause and laughter as the Dwarf #3/Prince Charming approached the sleeping Snow White.

“I’ll kiss you now, Jinyoungie.” Mark whispered when he was near. “On your cheek, okay?”

Jinyoung gave him a small nod as he waited for “true love’s first kiss” and when it did, he opened his eyes andsaw Mark smiling down at him with the brightest smile on his face. And Jinyoung decided at that moment that he would keep that memory forever.

Yes, Snow White’s Prince Charming has large, pointy ears and might not be wearing his regal clothes or his shiny shoes. He might have been wearing his matching red dwarf clothes and might have been wearing a prince crown (Apparently snatched by Mark from Jaewon’s head earlier) that was a bit big for him that it slides down on his forehead. And that was okay, Jinyoung thought as he dances with Dwarf #3 aka Prince Charming Mark towards the end of the presentation.

This happily ever after is perfect.

 

 

**17/**

“Guys! We’re over here!”

Jaebum’s familiar voice was immediately heard as soon as Jinyoung entered the auditorium with Youngjae. It was certainly a surprise that Youngjae volunteered to drive Jinyoung to the event, but his best friend only told him that he does not want to miss anything in case things might get “interesting”. It has been a couple of days since their talk on the playground and unfortunately (or fortunately?) Jinyoung still do not have any answer to Youngjae’s question. It was mostly due to the fact that he did not have time to think about it yesterday since he was busy preparing for today’s event and he did not have a chance to see Mark as well since the other was busy with the dance club preparation himself.

“Hey, Jaebum. Jackson.” Jinyoung greeted the two as they approached them. “Listen, Jaebum. Thanks for coming today although it was a late notice. I really, really don’t want to use that free slave for a month card that you gave us, but I was a bit desperate for a photographer. Thanks. And sorry. I know you really wanna watch the swimming team.”

“No problem,” Jaebum shrugged smiling. “It’s too bad I won’t see them, but who cares? Dancer bodies are amazing too! Although they won’t be wearing swimming attire. Oh well.”

Youngjae snorted. “Oh, so is that why you’re wearing… that?” He gestured at Jaebum’s ensemble for the day with a look of disdain.

“What?” Jaebum posed. “This look means I got _swag._ Tell him Jackson!”

“I was actually the one who told him what to wear today.” Jackson added on. “Those are my clothes.”

Youngjae snorted with a roll of his eyes. “Figures. Now it all makes sense now.”

“What does that mean?!” A chorus of protest came from Jaebum and Jackson.

“Why are you even here, Youngjae?” Jaebum huffed in retaliation. “Aren’t you supposed to be ‘too cool’ for these kinds of activities?”

“I am. I am…” Youngjae scrunched his nose as he looked around in judgement at the lobby full of people mostly in costumes and very heavy eyeliner makeup. “But I’m not here mainly to watch a dance competition. I’m here to support Jinyoung-ah.”

Jinyoung blushed at that knowing full well that Youngjae was supporting him for his journalism skills, but before he could say anything to shut his best friend up, Jaebum was already talking. “Right, cheer him on while he writes stuff down and I take photos.”

“Yup.” Youngjae replied with an emphasis on the “p” sound.

“And you’re the one judging me for my swag clothes.” Jaebum shook his head which earned a hit from Youngjae. “Seriously, I honest to God do not deserve this kind of judgement.”

“Uhm, guys…” Jinyoung looked worriedly at his wristwatch. “I hate to break this up, but I think we need to go inside. I think this event’s free seating and we don’t want to be left with no seat. Besides, I think I have enough time to go backstage and speak with the dance club captain and coach.”

“Great!” Youngjae exclaimed. “Let’s go fast. I will NEVER let myself stand for five hours!”

“Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you,” Jinyoung asked and for a moment he saw Youngjae and Jackson looked awkwardly at one another. “The Press will be sitting near the stage so I don’t think Jaebum and I’ll be with you, guys. You’ll be fine hanging out with Jackson then?”

“Sure, why not?” Youngjae responded confidently as he hooked an arm to a surprised Jackson. “What could happen?”

“Uhh, maybe that time when you two would always ma—” Jaebum started.

“SHUT UP, JAEBUM!” This time it was Youngjae and Jackson who yelled at the same time.

“Come on.” Youngjae told Jackson as he pulled the latter towards the audience’s entrance. But that was not without Jaebum calling out a “Behave!” after them earning him a rude hand gesture from Youngjae.

 

It was a bit chaotic when Jinyoung and Jaebum arrived backstage and they had actually had a hard time searching for their school’s dance club if not for the help of an usher. Thankfully, when they arrived at their dressing room, Jinyoung was able to have a quick interview with both the dance club captain and their coach. Jaebum, on the other hand, was having a lot of fun taking photos of everyone in the dressing room and Jinyoung just let him. He knew that despite Jaebum’s tendency to “flirt” (according to the man himself) with everyone that moves he could still work the camera well which was definitely a huge advantage for Jinyoung.

“Are you done?” Jaebum asked a few moments later when he found Jinyoung sitting quietly at the corner of the dressing room.

Quite honestly, Jinyoung was already but there was a _certain someone_ who he had not seen so far and until he gets a glimpse of that _someone_ he really would not want to leave the room. And suddenly, Youngjae’s question rang up on his mind once again. _What the hell was he doing?_ His mind is getting really mixed up and this is not something that he wants at this moment.

“Uhm…” Jinyoung said as he tried to rummage through his notes, trying to find an excuse to stay a little longer.

“Oh, wow, look at that—“Jaebum gasped as he looked at the doorway. “Is that Mark?”

Jinyoung snapped his head towards the same direction immediately only to find just a few of the dance club members going in and out of the room. He then felt his cheeks reddened as he tried to avoid eye contact with Jaebum.

“Aha!” Jaebum shouted a whisper, so that only the two of them could hear what he was saying. “So this is what it’s all about! Don’t worry, Mark’s in the wash room. Anyway, you’re waiting for Mark, huh? Trying to wish him luck?” Jaebum teased. “You know, I may not be as smart as you or Youngjae, but I can sense things too, you know? Especially with things about the human heart.” Jaebum gave him a wink.

“How can you even tell that it’s “human heart” related?” Jinyoung looked at his friend skeptically.

“Park Jinyoung, I can tell since we’re seven.” Jaebum shook his head. “Quite frankly, I just needed your confirmation because it seemed like you’re the only person who hasn’t realized it yet.”

“But I really don’t know.” Jinyoung whined silently.

“Uhh, your reaction earlier when I mentioned Mark’s name wasn’t an enough answer for you?” Jaebum looked at him in disbelief. “Stop fighting it, Jinyoung-ah. Not knowing something and hiding from something are two different things. You’d have to realize that. What are you even afraid of?”

 _Everything._ Jinyoung let out a heavy sigh. “Does Mark also know about this?”

“Nope, I don’t think so.” Jaebum shook his head. “And I don’t plan on telling him if that’s what you’re afraid of. That’s your own business.”

“Jackson?”

“I think he has an idea already,” Jinyoung looked at him in panic. “But hey, calm down, will you? I don’t talk about it with them and if he knows something, I doubt he’ll tell anything to Mark anyway. He’s a good guy. Besides, I think he’s hung up on his own love life to meddle in with yours.”

 _Love… Life?_ Somehow as strange as it sounds to his ears, Jinyoung felt like he could get used to it.

 

In the end, Jinyoung ended up being embarrassed by Jaebum as a few moments after their little conversation, Mark entered the dressing room along with the other dance club members. There was a wide teasing smile on Jaebum’s face when Mark came over to greet him and ask him what he was doing there in the first place. Jaebum was just pointing his thumb at Jinyoung when their conversation was interrupted when one of the girl members pulled Mark away from them. That was the final breaking point then, as Jinyoung felt a monster erupt from his chest as he was again reminded of that time when he saw Mark with another girl and he hated it so much. He actually hated it more than the fact that Jaebum who was had most like figured out what was happening and was looking at him with a smug expression.

“What?” Jinyoung asked as he watched Jaebum smiled at him then all of a sudden pulling him for a bear hug. “What are you doing, Im Jaebum?! Let me go.” He freaked out as he tried to squeeze his way out of his friend’s grasp.

“I won’t” Jaebum singsongs playfully. “And I’m doing you a favor since I’m a good friend. Just stay put and you’ll thank me later.”

“Thank you—? For what—?” Jinyoung did not have time to figure things out when he felt Jaebum’s grip loosening from him. He then saw a hand on Jaebum’s shoulder pulling him back.

“The contest will be starting in ten minutes.” Mark still has his hand on Jaebum’s shoulder. “You should really go to your seats.”

“Cool.” Jaebum still has that embarrassing smile on his face. “Good luck, man.”

“Good luck.” Jinyoung said it so quietly that he was not sure if Mark was able to catch it. He did not have time to find out though as he was already out of the dressing room followed by Jaebum.

“Wait up!” Jaebum was nearly out of breath as he tried to catch up with Jinyoung. He let his friend chase him a little more as punishment for embarrassing him earlier.

“What was that for?” Jinyoung said as he aimed a punch at Jaebum.

Jaebum snorted. “Well, you’re acting all mopey and jealous, so I just got Mark’s attention back from that girl. She was kind of rude anyway, so win-win.”

“What? I wasn’t—“Jinyoung hates how aware of the blush on his cheeks.

“Oh, just shut up and be a grateful kid.” Jaebum snorted. “And you were able to wish him good luck, weren’t you? Actually more of a ’Good Luck’.” Jaebum said mocking Jinyoung’s tone from earlier.

“Yah!”

 

“Remember; do not miss a shot, alright?” Jinyoung reminded Jaebum for the nth time as Mark’s team are up next.

“For the millionth time, I know.” Jaebum answered exasperatedly. “You know those fansite masters taking picture of idols? I’m on their level. If you want, I can even take a picture of any part of Mark’s body that you want? What do you like? Face? Neck? Abs? Feet? Some people are really into feet.”

Jinyoung elbowed his friend. “Just take a photo of the whole team, will you? What would I even do with a million pictures of Mark’s body parts anyway?”

“Hmm, so you didn’t like my choices then” Jaebum said. “How about the crotch? I can do crotch shots if you want.”

“…I hate you.” Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at Jaebum as the latter just sniggered at the side.

Finally it was their school’s turn on the stage and Jinyoung swears that when the team came out, he could here Youngjae and Jackson’s voices cheering from the back and definitely louder than anyone else. However, all of his thoughts were suddenly forgotten as Jinyoung’s eyes fixed on the single person in the center of the formation. When the music started, it was like everything faded as Jinyoung watched Mark and only Mark dancing with his all his might in front of everyone and he did not want to miss any second of it. He was moving with utmost passion and perfection that Jinyoung could not stop, but be drawn to it. His mind was all of a sudden so consumed to the pure want and _need_ of it that he cannot help himself from having these desperate thoughts of possessiveness as if all he ever wanted was to keep Mark all to himself.

When did he ever start feeling this way? When did he become this selfish person?

He was much into deep in his thoughts that he did not realize that their school team’s routine was over and everyone was up to their feet giving them a standing ovation. Jinyoung was still so much in a daze that he did not realize he was still sitting down on his seat as if all the air from his lungs were all sucked out. He was grateful for the people in front of him, because the look on his face right now was a dead giveaway of all the things he had been experiencing at the moment. And even though he knew that Mark would not be able to see him, Jinyoung would never really want the other to see what state he was in right now.

The dance club team finally made their way back to the backstage as everyone sat down on their seats. Jinyoung stole another glance at Mark as the latter was chatting gleefully with the other members. It was for a brief moment, but Jinyoung swore he saw their eyes met and once again, he saw that same acknowledging smile Mark gave him the other day in the classroom. Jinyoung was now sure more than ever that he felt his heart skip a beat.

“I’m in trouble.” He whispered to himself.

 

It was already safe to assume that their team bagged the gold medal for the competition and Jinyoung could not be happier. Of course, that could not be compared to the happiness of the dance club as they went on stage to receive their award. Afterwards, Jinyoung was again given the first privilege to speak with the club members while letting Jaebum busy himself taking pictures of everyone with their medals and promising them that he will tag them on Facebook later.

“No congratulations for Mark, then?” Jaebum commented as he followed Jinyoung out of the dressing room immediately after the interview.

“No, I can’t deal with it right now.” Jinyoung answered quietly.

“You okay?” Jaebum asked as he took note of Jinyoung’s serious expression.

“Yeah.” Jinyoung sighed as he slowed down. “Actually, no I don’t think I am. Jaebum-ah, am I a selfish person?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jaebum frowned. “Of course you’re not.”

“Then why—“Jinyoung let out another sigh. “Earlier, when Mark’s performing on stage, I had this strange feeling of wanting all for myself, like I hated the idea of him being with anyone else. I want him to just look at me and same goes for me. I want to be the only person to be with him, to look at him forever. Isn’t it bad to have thoughts like that?”

Jaebum thought for a second before he spoke. “I guess it’s just part of human nature. At some point, every single one of us has some sort of possessiveness level when it comes to the person that we like, right? But right now, do not go and just simply conclude things using a simple thought that crossed your mind. Things do not work just on only one way, Jinyoung-ah. Maybe you don’t need to figure things out quickly. You can take things slow, you know? It’s different with everyone. No story is equally the same. And who knows, maybe you someday you could think things over with Mark.”

 

“Youngjae-ah, you could just drop me off here.” Jinyoung said as they neared the convenience store a few blocks from Jinyoung’s house.

“Here?” Youngjae asked in confusion, but pulled over anyway. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung nodded as he gave his best friend a reassuring smile. “I’m craving for some ice cream. I’ll just walk home.”

“I can just wait for you though?” Youngjae asked worriedly. “It’s a bit dark outside already.”

“That’s fine.” Jinyoung replied. “I just need some time to think about some things I figured out.”

“Oh?” Youngjae looked at him knowingly. “Finally got to it?”

“Yeah.” Jinyoung smiled. “Thanks to you and I you won’t like this, but thanks to Jaebum too.”

“Ah well,” Youngjae shook his head smiling. “I’ve long accepted the fact that sometimes he can be useful too. Thank heavens!”

They both snort at that. “Listen; just send me a text when you’re home, okay?” Youngjae reminded him.

“I will.” Jinyoung replied. “I’ll see you tomorrow for brunch, alright? Thanks, Youngjae for everything.”

Youngjae shook his head as he tapped the steering wheel. “That’s no problem. Now get out before we get all sappy and dramatic. I’m wearing eyeliner right now. Not waterproof. And you’re making me cry. I can’t deal with our baby Jinyoung growing up right now. Go.”

 

Jinyoung was walking back to their house with a cone of chocolate ice cream in his hand when a familiar car horn sounded from behind him. It almost gave him a heart attack as he was walking alone on the street and he had absolutely no indication that there was a car behind him at that moment. Of all vehicles in the world, it would have to be Mark’s and Jinyoung was torn between the confusion of everything he was feeling right now or the prospect of seeing Mark.

“Seriously, Jinyoungie,” Jinyoung tried to ignore the voice from inside the car which was slowed down to match his walking speed. “Chocolate ice cream? What are you, four?”

“That’s really none of your business, Tuan.” _Why are you all of a sudden talking to me again? Is it really your life mission to confuse me this much, Mark Tuan?_ “And anyway, what are you doing slowing down your car like that? Isn’t that against traffic rules?”

“Ah, but I’m just worried baby Jinyoungie might be kidnapped.” Jinyoung turned to glare at Mark. He was actually expecting to see the usual teasing grin from the other boy, but found it a bit different than usual. It was like Mark was forcing himself to do this.

“Wow, thanks for the concern. Really when is the awards ceremony?” _Why do you look like that? Was talking to me that repulsive to you that you felt the need to force yourself to do it?_

“You know I’d do everything for Jinyoungie’s sake.” Mark replied teasingly.

“Well, you don’t need to do that anymore. I can take care of myself, alright?!” _Stop it. Please stop whatever you’re doing. Stop doing anything. Stop speaking to me. I don’t want to be hurt by this feeling. Stop it before I can’t fight it any longer._

“What are you getting mad for?” Mark suddenly pulled over and that was when Jinyoung realized that they’re almost in front of his house. He almost did not gather the fact that he was clutching his fist and holding his breath as Mark got out of the car and slammed the door shut. They were standing on the opposite sides of the vehicle, but Jinyoung still felt a bit suffocated as they stared at each other. “Geez, okay. I get it. You’re not in the mood. I’m sorry.”

“What?” _Did Mark Tuan just apologize to me?_

“What? I know how to say sorry too, you know?” Mark gave a huff as he looked shyly at Jinyoung. “But that’s not actually the point I was getting at.”

“Then what is it?!” _Please don’t look at me like that. Please. Why does every little thing that you do make me want you more and more?_

“I said sorry, didn’t I? Why are you still snapping at me?” Mark ruffled his hair. “Why is talking to you so damn frustrating?”

 _Because I like you. Damn it. And I think I’m starting to fall even more and more as every second passes by. It’s scaring me so much. “_ Oh so now it’s my fault? Just get on with it, Tuan. What do you want?”

“Gosh, so annoying.” Mark huffed as he tried to compose himself. “Fine. I know you were only at the competition earlier because of school paper duties and all, but I’m actually glad you were there and wished me luck. It’s actually fun to see you guys there, you know? Even Youngjae. So I guess what I just really want to say to you is thanks.”

“Oh.” _I really like you so much, Mark. I don’t know how much and I’m still trying to figure it out, but I really want to shout it out to the whole world. However, I can’t because the thought of you, liking me back is so impossible, the possibility is almost non-existent._ “You’re welcome, I think? Although I thought you were really mad at me.”

“Mad? Why?” Mark asked curiously and Jinyoung loved how his eyebrows furrowed into a confused frown.

“You were acting weird since Jaebum’s party. You’re not even acting like you’re usual self.” _What are we doing right now, Mark?_ “It kind of scared me a little bit.”

Mark snorted at that. “Ah so that’s why Youngjae was asking me all those weird questions about me being sick the other day?

“Yeah.”

“Ah,” Mark scratched his head. “I must have had a lot of things to think about because of the competition you see. So you preferred things like before then? Us bickering every now and then?”

“I guess?” _Actually no, I want to be with you Mark Tuan. I want us to get to know each other once more and maybe learn to fall in love together along the way. I now realize I do not have to keep you all to myself. I want to see you free and do the things that you love and always see the brightest smile on your face, but I want to be by your side. I want to witness every good thing that’s happening to you, because your happiness is mine as well._

“So truce then?”

“Truce.”

_If only you would feel the same for me._

 

_Check the pictures in your camera. Look for that one photo after the team’s performance. You might find something that you like. ;)”_

It was a text message from Jaebum that Jinyoung received after he took a shower much later. _Goddamnit, Im Jaebum if this is a crotch shot, I will kill you tomorrow._ Nevertheless, Jinyoung still the fished the camera from the bag that he was using earlier and connected it in his laptop. He may or may not be curious (aka excited) if Jaebum took some interesting photos of Mark. He was still amazed though at the quality of the photos (not only Mark’s, okay?) that Jinyoung could not help, but scan them all. He was just praising Jaebum in his mind when he suddenly passed some of Mark’s photos that made his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

 _I will kill you Im Jaebum._ He sends the texts quickly.

Jaebum’s reply came quickly. _Did you see it?_

 _I told you I don’t want crotch shots!_ Jinyoung replied.

_Technically, you didn’t say no. You just said you hated me. :P Anyway, I’m not talking about that. I told you the ONE AFTER THE PERFORMANCE!!! >:( You better see it, I nearly missed taking it!!_

_Fine._ Jinyoung continued to browse the photos until he finally reached the one that Jaebum was talking about. He knew that shot all too well as Jinyoung stared it. The picture was a bit blurred and looked crooked as if it was taken in a hurry, but it does not matter since it still perfectly captured Mark’s smile anyway. That smile. The one Jinyoung saw when Mark was exiting the stage.

Just then another message from Jaebum arrived:

_He’s smiling at you. :)_

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you so much for reading this and I'm sorry I didn't update for a month.  
> I actually have a lot to say about this chapter which I can't even put to words yet, but maybe once I beta, I'll be able. to. FML.  
> Anyway, I hope you have a good day! :)

**17/**

 

The cool afternoon breeze prickles Jinyoung skin as he stood alone on their school’s rooftop. Leaning into the faded white metal railings, he absentmindedly watched the flocks of students downstairs going on with their own afternoon activities. Jinyoung let out a heavy sigh because he should be one of them right now, lost into the blur of school uniform and mops of hair. But unfortunately, he chose not to. Instead, he chose to be alone in this solitary place waiting for the moment of truth to finally arrive in this uneventful day.

What was he doing anyway?

Well, to answer that question, Park Jinyoung would have to go back a few weeks before when it finally came to him that whatever he was feeling for a certain Mark Tuan was not only friendship anymore. No. It was miles away from that and before he even realized, he was in trouble and a big one that is. He knew he had no chance with Mark. Given the circumstances that they have, it would be more likely for Jinyoung to grow a second nose than entertain the possibility of Mark liking him back. Whatever friendship that they had before was completely gone. Mark does not like him anymore and however painful it might be Jinyoung must learn (and fast!) to forget or at least hide his feelings for the other boy.

And so for the following days after that, Jinyoung’s routine had been the same: Avoid Mark Tuan as much as possible.

That proved to be easy enough since aside from the fact that they were on the same class, they barely see each other outside anyway. So the only thing to do was for Jinyoung to avoid any contacts with Mark as much as he can and maybe escape any arguments and teasing from said boy. What turned out to be difficult though was that as hypocritical as it may be, Jinyoung would always find himself drawn to look at his former best friend’s direction. Be it at class or during lunch time, his eyes would automatically flicker at Mark’s just to get a glimpse of his smile, or his frown, or his laugh or the times when he would bite his bottom lip unconsciously. _Damn it, why does he have to be so freaking attractive?_

Jinyoung thinks he was getting better at hiding it, but those few times that Mark nearly caught him staring; he could always the red tinge painting his face along with it. Mark did not seem to notice though. If he did, Jinyoung would probably know by now since Mark would never miss a chance to torture an embarrassed Jinyoung. Of course, Youngjae and Jaebum noticed from time to time as well, especially when he was hit by a Frisbee; because he was too busy staring at a passing Mark to hear Youngjae’s warning to look out.

Youngjae might have commented one time that he looked like a pathetic fool with a high school crush as to which Jinyoung felt unfair and not funny at all.

_What is so funny anyway when he is indeed a pathetic fool with a high school crush?_ _He is a high school boy after all!_

There were lots of defining moments in Park Jinyoung’s life; unfortunately this was not one of them after all.

Avoiding Mark was one thing, but as the next few days passed by, Jinyoung realized that he cannot do it forever. This came to him when he found himself having their usual Sunday brunch with Mark’s family, specifically when he was forced to sit across his object of affection for a good one hour. Suffice to say it was a glorious torture in Jinyoung’s part and he would never admit it even to Youngjae but he might have spent that whole time just trying to figure out how to breathe and avoid hyperventilating upon seeing Mark doing absolutely anything.

He suddenly shivered at the memory of his older sister screaming at their television set whenever her favorite boy group is on. Jinyoung prays to the heavens that he was not acting like a Mark Tuan fanboy after all. _Or is he?_

 _No._ Jinyoung pushed the thought out of his mind. He is absolutely sure that whatever this might be, liking Mark or possibly more than that was something that cannot be considered as simple admiration towards his former best friend. That was why Jinyoung found himself on the rooftop in this fateful afternoon, because he was not running away anymore. He was too tired of avoiding Mark Tuan and he could not do it for the rest of his life. If he was serious for what he was feeling for Mark, he should not be afraid of it anymore.

Today, Park Jinyoung will confess to Mark Tuan. (100% guaranteed no backing out)

Hopefully his plan will work. Well, if you could call it as such since what he did was to simply text Mark that they needed to talk about something important and they should meet up at the rooftop after club activities (Yes, Jinyoung does have Mark’s number. Jaebum might have sneakily put it before under the name ‘Mark Tuan, Park Jinyoung’s bae’ a few weeks ago, but Jinyoung kept it for emergency cases that arises now and then. At least, that was what he kept telling himself. He also did not forget to change the name to a more decent one. Seriously, Im Jaebum is so embarrassing.) Jinyoung does not know if Mark would come, especially when he did indicate that it was ‘Park Jinyoung’ who texted.

Jinyoung was starting to lose hope after more than an hour of waiting and the feeling of stupidity was starting to slowly gnaw his whole being. Of course, Mark would not come. Why would he in the first place? He has more than enough on his plate to deal with Jinyoung and his _feelings_. Heaving another heavy sigh under his breath, Jinyoung finally decided to call it a day. But just as he was about to walk back into the school building, the rooftop door finally opens to Jinyoung’s astonishment and with it comes Mark Tuan who was obviously out of breath.

“…Y-you came!” Jinyoung stammered in an unusual squeaky voice that he had to close his mouth immediately to avoid any further embarrassing squeaking.

“Yeah, I did.” Mark panted as he tried to catch his breath, bending down with his hands on his knees. He lifted up a finger to signal that he needed a minute to which Jinyoung nodded unconsciously. “What’s up? Did something happen at home?”

“Oh no.” Jinyoung answered after he found his voice. He took a step backwards as he continues to stare at Mark. He could not believe that Mark really came. He is here up in the rooftop with Jinyoung. When it finally sank into him, he suddenly wanted to back out. “Nothing happened at home. Everything’s fine. Don’t worry.”

Mark breathed out a sigh of relief upon hearing that which turned into an instantaneous frown as he looked up at Jinyoung. “Then why did you text me to come to the rooftop to talk about something important? Don’t get me wrong, Jinyoungie, but I wouldn’t think you would text me if it isn’t an emergency.”

 _Mark has a point_ , Jinyoung thought and as the next few seconds ticked slowly, he was starting to realize how ridiculous his actions were. However, this was not the time to think about that since this was a chance that Jinyoung could not let pass.

“It’s not what the reason why I called you up here.” Jinyoung swallowed the remaining saliva in his mouth as he nervously watched Mark glanced up him, probably trying to figure out what was the real reason. Jinyoung could feel his palms starting to sweat as his hands shivered slightly. He could hear his heartbeat up to his ears as Mark watched him in anticipation and Jinyoung wanted so much to look away, but does not have the ability to do so. Suddenly, he was gripped with all of the emotions that he was feeling for the boy standing in front of him right now and Jinyoung just wanted to let it all out and shout out to the whole school— the whole wide world that he, Park Jinyoung—

“Mark, I like you.” He blurted out all of a sudden. No plans and no thinking at all and suddenly, Jinyoung wished he could bury himself ten feet from the ground. He feels his cheeks burning as Mark’s face turned from a blank expression into a smiling one and Jinyoung felt his heartbeat skipped a bit especially when Mark’s eyes disappear into beautiful crescents.

“Jinyoungie, you like me?” Mark asked with a smile and it was looked so beautiful that all Jinyoung could do was nod silently from where he’s standing and barely looking Mark in the eye.

There was a few seconds of silence between the two of them and Jinyoung could not take it anymore. “Mark, I know you don’t feel the same way for me and I wouldn’t be surprised. Why would you in the first place? But I just want you to know that’s how I…”

Mark was still smiling as he interrupted Jinyoung. “You’re right. This is hilarious! Of course, why would I even like you Jinyoungie?” Mark’s smiling turned into a smirk and Jinyoung does not need to hear more as he was sure he could hear his heart fall to the ground. “Oh my God! Wait till everybody hears about this! Park Jinyoung likes me!” Mark was bending over with laughter almost falling to the ground and Jinyoung wants to cry. Looking up at Jinyoung, Mark had to compose himself as he continued. “Did you ever think I’ll feel the same? I mean, you? Park Jinyoung with the large butt?”

And all of a sudden, the scene from the rooftop changes and Jinyoung found himself and Mark inside the school auditorium. Mark was still smirking at him and Jinyoung still feels like crying, but they were not alone anymore. Suddenly he could feel the whole school looking up at both him and Mark with their hands pointing and laughing at him. Mark was in all fours as his body shook with laughter and Jinyoung wanted to run away. Away from everyone and not hear their mocking laughter anymore. He could not believe everybody heard his confession. He stepped back unconsciously and suddenly Jinyoung felt himself falling into an abyss of never ending darkness…

 

Park Jinyoung woke up with a start.

 

Panting heavily as he tried to reorient himself, Jinyoung slowly realized that everything so far has been a dream. Breathing out a side of relief, he pressed the heels of his palms on his eyes as reality finally sunk in. After a few minutes of contemplation, he fished out his phone beside his pillow as he typed in a quick text message to his best friend, Youngjae.

_Had the same dream again. I don’t know what to do anymore. TT_TT_

A few seconds later, Jinyoung’s phone rang and Youngjae’s face was flashing on the screen. Jinyoung wondered for a second why Youngjae was already awake at 7 o’clock in the morning on a Saturday. It’s so unlike him.

“Youngjae-ah? You’re awake?” Jinyoung said as he answered the phone. On the other line, he could hear Youngjae just barely done with a yawn of his own.

“Of course I’m awake, Park Jinyoung!” Youngjae said and despite not exactly shouting, there was an alert tone in his voice. “I’ve set up my phone’s volume to the maximum last week, so whenever any messages comes in, I’ll be awake!”

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Jinyoung replied guiltily as he sat up from his bed, chewing his bottom lip nervously.

“You don’t really need to apologize, Jinyoung-ah.” Youngjae said with a soft chuckle. “I’m ready for this, you know? I need to know _everything_ about what’s happening and you don’t need to hold back! I’d go at 3am to your house if needed.”

“That’s… too much.” Jinyoung cannot help, but laugh at his best friend’s antics. If he really know Youngjae, he would really do it in a heartbeat. No questions asked.

“So… Same dream, huh?” Youngjae asked all of a sudden and when Jinyoung did not answer, he took that as an affirmative. “At least that one’s a whole lot better than your dream with you confessing in the middle of the football field… _naked._ ”

Jinyoung groaned helplessly onto the large teddy bear on his bed. “Please don’t remind me. It’s already bad when all these dreams... Well, nightmares ends up with Mark rejecting me. Always saying I have a big butt.” He ended it with an evident pout on his face.

“Ah, don’t worry too much about that.” Youngjae snorted. “I know you’ve been conscious a lot about your butt since that incident in middle school, but I highly doubt Mark would be that mean in real life. You should really stop overthinking, Jinyoung-ah.”

“I guess so,” Jinyoung shrugged while at the same time there was a sudden loud knock on his door courtesy of his older sister. “What?!” Jinyoung shouted towards the direction of the doorway before speaking into the receiver once again. “I’m sorry, Youngjae-ah. My sister’s knocking for I don’t know what. Talk to you later?”

“Of course! Text me if anything happens. Alright?” Youngjae insisted on the other line “And by anything, I mean _anything._ ”

“Alright.” Jinyoung said as they both hung up. Another series of knock echoed in the room before Jinyoung finally found the willpower to stand up and answer the door.

 

“What?” Jinyoung huffed in annoyance when he opened the door to find his older sister, Yejin, with her arms on her sides. “Noona, I’m sorry, but isn’t it too early even for you?”

Yejin looked at him in disbelief. “Huh?! Look at this kid! Weren’t you the one who promised to accompany me to the grocery today?”

“The supermarket opens at nine, noona.” Jinyoung deadpanned at his sister which earned him a pinch on his cheek. “Ow! Noona!”

“I know you, Park Jinyoung.” Yejin said now pinching both of Jinyoung’s cheeks. She might be a feet smaller than her younger brother, but she was still miles stronger than him. “If I don’t drag you downstairs this early, we’ll be leaving before lunch.”

“I’m a changed person!” Jinyoung said as his sister dragged him by his arms. “You’ve seen me early for school, noona! Why are you so cruel to me?” He tried to use his best puppy dog eyes on his sister which almost always… doesn’t work.

Yejin just narrowed her eyes at her younger brother. “You say that, but if I left you in your room, you’ll be sleeping again and it’ll be difficult to wake you up after!” She then brought him inside the kitchen as they watch their mother serving their breakfast on the table while their father reads the morning newspaper. Just another typical morning at the Park household.

“Why are you already so noisy this morning?” Mrs. Park asked with a small smile watching as her two children stomped grumpily to their usual seats.

“Yejin-noona is too violent.” Jinyoung grumbled as his hand was swatted away (courtesy of course by his older sister) when he tried to get one waffle from the plate. “It’s too early for her to be like this.”

“And it’s too early for you to be this whiny, Jinyoung-ah.” Yejin rolled her eyes as she bit on the waffle that Jinyoung was eyeing earlier. “Seriously, Auntie will be arriving in a bit to prepare for the party tomorrow with Mom so it’s better for us to start early, right Ma?” She then looked up to their mother with a questioning look for confirmation.

“Well, your sister has a point.” Mrs. Park answered as she patted a pouty Jinyoung on the head. “But you didn’t have to destroy your brother’s shirt, Yejin-ah.” She also said as she tried to fix Jinyoung’s very crumpled t-shirt. Jinyoung was smiling triumphantly at his sister as she answered him with a glare.

“Ah, I told you I don’t need a large party.” Mr. Park finally spoke up as he lowered down his newspaper. “You really don’t need to go through all these trouble just for my birthday.”

“Nonsense.” Mrs. Park shook her head. “And this party isn’t big at all. It will just be us, the Tuans and Jinyoung’s friends! Just the usual guests.” She then turned to Yejin. “Are you sure you don’t want to bring any of your friends, Yejin-ah?”

Yejin raised her hands as she tries to finish chewing. “No way! Everybody’s gonna be busy doing papers and stuff. Besides, I don’t want Jinyoung embarrassing me.” She added with a smirk to her younger brother which earned her a scowl.

“Alright, alright.” Mrs. Park interjected before Jinyoung could even retaliate. “You two just eat your breakfast in peace. Please.”

 

It was quarter to nine in the morning when Jinyoung found himself waiting in their living room all dressed up in a simple Iron Man shirt and jeans for his sister, who by the way was still getting ready in her room. Now, Jinyoung may fight a lot with his sister, but he does love and care for her so much. However, at that same moment, he could not help but grumble under his breath as she takes forever to get ready. Seriously, they are just gonna go and buy ingredients at the local supermarket, does she really have to take so long in the shower?

“I’m here! I’m here!” Yejin shouted as she came downstairs and Jinyoung could not help but stare at her in surprise when she saw what her sister was wearing.

“You do realize that we’re just gonna go for a thirty minute maybe an hour trip to the grocery right?” Jinyoung asked. Something smells fishy over here and he was starting to not like it. “Do you really have to wear a dress and what is this?” He gestured at her sister’s feet. “Why are you wearing heels?!”

Yejin shushed her brother as she pulled him outside of the house quietly, eyes watching for any signs of their parents. “I _may_ have a study group go to later. So could you just chill?”

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes as he studied his sister. “What study group? You don’t have any books with you, noona. I even doubt you even have a pen inside that little purse of yours.”

“So? We’ll be meeting in the library. I don’t need to bring books.” When Jinyoung did not look convinced at all, Yejin sighed and shrugged. “Fine. I have a group date later and we know Mom and Dad would absolutely not allow me to go so... Happy?”

“Not really.” Jinyoung answered with a shrug. He could capitalize on this situation which was kind of rare with his sister. “I mean, I could forget telling mom and dad about your plan if…”

“Fine, what do you want?” Yejin rolled her eyes.

“You’re going to drive me to my school paper activities in the next six months.” Jinyoung answered after a few seconds of pondering.

Yejin chuckled in relief. “Seriously? That’s it?” Jinyoung nodded as Yejin laughed. “Oh my God. I thought you’re gonna take my allowance for the month or something. You’re so innocent, baby brother. You had the upper hand, but all you asked for is a chauffeur? I seriously can’t. So cute!”

Jinyoung was still smiling. Her sister has not heard the silver lining yet. “Yeah, noona. That’s all I ask. I mean, driving me to school paper events. You do know who I always bring as my photographer, yeah?” Jinyoung would not like when he felt a little bit of satisfaction when her sister’s face fell.

“Oh hell freaking no.” Yejin gasped as she slightly punched Jinyoung’s arm. “Im Jaebum is not going in my car. Never. Over my dead body.” She punctuated her every word with a poke on Jinyoung’s chest.

“C’mon, noona. It’s been years. You see each other every Sunday.” Jinyoung pleaded with his sister. There was not really so much story between his Yejin-noona and Jaebum. The thing was, Jaebum had a little bit of a crush on his sister when they were little and he may have stolen Yejin’s first kiss when they were all in middle school. Suffice to say, his sister has not forgiven his friend since then.

“That’s different!” Yejin crossed her arms. “When we have brunch I could escape him anytime, but inside a car where we could drive for hours. Ugh. No freaking way. Especially when he always wink at me. Why is he winking at me, Jinyoung-ah, why?”

“Hey, you could be at least kinder to him. He really did like you.” Jinyoung at least needed to say that. “Besides, do you want me to tell Mom and Dad where you’ll be going today? Do you think they won’t ask if I came home alone? How am I even gonna come home with all the groceries and you’re bringing your car with you?”

“Fine, fine. You can have your way.” Yejin surrendered reluctantly. “And are you serious, Park Jinyoung? Did you really think I don’t have a plan? You really think I’m a bad noona, don’t you? Don’t you worry. I’ll be back by lunch so you won’t get in trouble. Just tell Mom and Dad that I needed to get some reading materials from school. One of my friends will fetch me at the grocery anyway so you can bring home the groceries in the car. See? I thought about you, didn’t I?”

“How am I supposed to drive home without a license?” Jinyoung frowned. “And last time I checked, you went nuts when I asked if I could use your car for a practice drive.”

“Who says we’re bringing my car? You’re getting a chauffeur, Jinyoung-ah.” Yejin shrugged with a smile as she looked over the street. “Oh, look! Here’s our ride! Hey Mark!” Yejin waved happily as Mark exited the vehicle and no, Jinyoung’s heart absolutely did not beat faster when Mark unconsciously ran a hand through his hair.

“What the hell?” Jinyoung pulled gently at his sister’s arms as they walked on their lawn. “Why did you bring Mark into this? How were you even able to convince him to go with us?”

“Oh relax, will you?” Yejin rolled her eyes for the nth time today. “It was simple. I just ask him to accompany us and he said yes and there you go. He’s here.” Yejin suddenly looked at him with concern. “Look, I know you two haven’t been close for a while now, but Mark is a good kid isn’t he? I doubt he’ll leave you alone in the supermarket.”

“That’s not really the issue here…” Jinyoung sighed as he stole a look at Mark trying his best to fight the blush threatening his cheeks and hoping to the heavens that his sister would not suspect anything.

“So do we have a deal?” Yejin pleaded at her younger brother. “Please Jinyoung-ah. Please, pretty please? I promise I’ll be less violent with you. I’ll even say hi to Jaebum when we see each other. So please?”

“The fact that you’re even admitting you’re violent…” Jinyoung said in amusement as Yejin hit his arm. “Fine, fine! You win! You can go to that group date of yours. Your dates must be super handsome if you’re acting like this…”

“Yay!” Yejin cheered as she looped her arm with Jinyoung’s. “Now come on, Jinyoung-ah. Mark’s waiting for us.”

 

To say that the car trip to the grocery store was awkward was beyond an understatement. It was only a little more than a ten minute drive, but certainly one of the most awkward moments of Jinyoung’s life. The fact that Mark was staying quiet did not make it easier too. Yejin-noona did try to make conversation every now and then, but would always end up in silence after a few seconds. What was surprising though is that now that Jinyoung would have found it easier if they he and Mark were the only ones in the car. Nothing like a good argument to pass time, but right now, Jinyoung was too busy being so conscious with all of his actions that it was starting to make him a little dizzy. It did not help too that Yejin was sitting in the backseat whilst Jinyoung got goosebumps just sitting beside Mark in the passenger seat.

“Alright, here’s the grocery list and the money that Mom gave me.” Yejin handed him a small coin purse. “My friend’s already waiting at the parking lot, you boys are gonna be okay here?”

“Yes.” Both Jinyoung and Mark said in unison.

“Alright! I’m going!” Yejin said with a wave of goodbye.

“Come home for lunch or I’m gonna tell!!” Jinyoung shouted after his sister which did not even spare him a glance in return as she ran outside of the supermarket.

There was a few moments of silence as he and Mark stood awkwardly at the entrance. Jinyoung meanwhile started playing with the little purse in his hands, trying to strike up a conversation. That was, until Mark reached over and in an attempt to grab the coin purse from Jinyoung’s hands. The sudden touch of their skin caused Jinyoung to jerk his hand away and nearly dropping the little thing from his hands. Thankfully, Mark’s reflexes are better than his and was the one who caught it.

“What?” Mark asked as he opened the zipper of the coin purse to check the list. “Are you alright? Why are you acting so weird? Did you get enough of sleep, Jinyoungie?”

God, he missed Mark’s voice so much. How long has it been since he heard his voice this close? Jinyoung caught himself staring at the other boy and started shaking his head to compose himself once more.

“You’re not feeling well?” Mark frowned. Jinyoung realized that he must have thought that the reason he was shaking his head was an indication that he was sick.

“N-no… I-I’m fine.” Jinyoung said once he found his voice. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“Whatever you say,” Mark eyed him a few seconds before looking at the list. “Your face is very red though. Did you eat something spicy for breakfast? You look like a strawberry lollipop.” Jinyoung pouted as Mark laughed.

“That was super lame.” Jinyoung tried to laugh in relief to release some tension. “Seriously.”

Mark shrugged as he went over the list again. “You’re the one who’s lame. Can’t even appreciate a hilarious joke. What the hell. Anyway. This list is quite long. If you want, let’s just divide it into two so that it will be quicker?”

“Why are you being so nice to me today?” The question was already out of his lips before he realized he said it out loud. Jinyoung was pretty sure the shocked expression on Mark’s face was also reflected on his as well.

“I’m actually not being anything right now?” Mark said after a few moments. “Plus I think I pretty much called you a human lollipop so… Look, are you sure you’re not sick?”

“Forget it.” Jinyoung cleared his throat.

Mark clicked his tongue as he took a picture of the grocery list with his phone before giving it back to Jinyoung. “I’ll take the top half of the list and you get the items from the cheese onwards, deal?”

“Okay.” Jinyoung nodded as he and Mark chose a grocery cart of their own.

“Don’t get lost!!” Mark calls out after him with a snicker and Jinyoung looked back at him with a glare, already regretting that he actually called the other boy ‘nice’ just a few minutes ago.

 

Shopping on his own provided to be a simpler task on Jinyoung’s part. He has had so many shopping trips with his mother to know which brands she would prepare for the party tomorrow. That proved to be a problem on Mark’s part though and Jinyoung was starting to worry if dividing the task was a good idea after all. (Well, grocery shopping together did not sound good too, Jinyoung thought as a blush creeped out on his cheeks. He might stop thinking once again and probably gonna blurt out to Mark how handsome he looks today.) Leave it to Mark Tuan to cause Jinyoung’s feelings into an overdrive.

It was a little bit later when Jinyoung was almost done breezing through the grocery list when he came into a short dilemma. Unfortunately, the usual brand of milk they use at home was sold out and now he was having a hard time deciding which alternative he should choose instead. He did not even realize that he must have looked so strange just staring or rather, glaring at the cans of milk in front of him for a few minutes now. That is, until he felt a hand tapping on his shoulder.

“Hey,” Jinyoung looked up to see a rather familiar face sporting a good-natured smile at him. “You don’t need to look so mad at them.” He said as he gestured towards the cans of milk. “I know sometimes they’re too sweet, but they said they’re good for your bones. At least that’s what I heard.”

“Uhm,” Jinyoung hesitated, partly because he was not sure if he really knew the guy and partly because he was not sure if he was joking or not and if it would be rude if he would not laugh.

“Ah, my joke sucked huh?” The guy said as he scratched his head with an embarrassed smile. “I’m sorry. It’s just that you’ve been standing here for so long. I thought you needed some help. I made it worse, didn’t I?”

“Oh no!” Jinyoung waved his hands to show that it was okay “It’s fine really. I just didn’t know which brand to choose. I may have looked weird. I should’ve been the one who say sorry.”

“No worries.” The guy finally looked relieved and he made a move to pick one of the cans from the shelf. “Here.” He said handing the can to Jinyoung. “I’m no milk expert, but that’s what we use at home, so it should be good enough I think.”

Jinyoung smiled as he placed the can in his grocery. “Great. Thanks a lot for your help. Sorry for the trouble too.”

“I’m just glad I could help.” The guy answered him and Jinyoung thought if it will be alright to ask if they did know each other. Maybe he was an old classmate from middle school or someone who goes to their school? However, whatever question Jinyoung has on his mind was replaced when the guy asked him: “Hey, you look familiar. You’re Dain’s friend right?”

“Yes.” Jinyoung answered as his eyebrows furrowed. “I’m actually her associate editor at the school’s newspaper club. How did you know Dain-sunbae?”

“Oh right! I see you at the game sometimes!” Jinyoung was answered with a surprised expression from the other guy’s face. “Dain’s actually my cousin. I’m part of the soccer team. I’m Do Minjoon.” He offered his hand to Jinyoung.

Oh right! Jinyoung finally remembered and how could he even forget Do Minjoon, the star player of their school’s soccer team. “Park Jinyoung.” He said as he shook his hand in return. “And I’m sorry, sunbae. I should’ve recognized you.”

“You seriously need to stop apologizing.” Minjoon said with a small laugh. “And no need to be so formal, Park Jinyoung. It makes me feel old.”

Jinyoung offered him a smile, perhaps still feeling a little bit apologetic for not recognizing him. “Right. Okay.” He does not know what to say anymore and he did not want to be rude to dismiss a senior. Thankfully, Mark’s familiar figure rounded out on their aisle just in time to save Jinyoung’s butt.

“Jinyoungie, what’s going on here?” Mark came with an unreadable expression, pushing his own grocery cart containing a few items on his list.

“Alright,” Minjoon said as he took a quick glance at the new arrival. “I guess it’s my cue to leave. See you at school, Jinyoung-ah!” He said with a wave as he went on his way.

Jinyoung meanwhile had already forgotten their senior when he saw the contents of Mark’s cart. Clearly, Mark has been taking his time as he only has four items in there from a list of almost twenty items.

“Who was that?” Mark snapped Jinyoung from his thoughts as he narrowed his eyes at him.

“Ah right,” Jinyoung shrugged his shoulders. “That’s Minjoon-sunbae. He’s from our school. He was just helping me choose which milk to buy.” He tried to point at the can of milk in his cart when suddenly Mark grabbed it and put it back on the shelf and replaced it with a different brand.

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung asked in surprise as after that, Mark started to transfer the items from his cart to Jinyoung’s.

“We’ll finish grocery shopping together.” Mark said with a frown on his face. “Are you serious, Jinyoungie? Talking to a stranger? What if it turned out to be someone who’s not from our school? You’re so trusting. What am I gonna say to your mom and dad if something happens to you? Come on.” He grabbed Jinyoung’s cart handle and started to walk away.

“Hey, I’m a fully capable teenager.” Jinyoung said as he tried to match up Mark’s pace. “And do you think I’ll follow someone who offers me candy? That’s a bit insulting. And by the way, I was nearly done with my shopping while yours…” He trailed off looking at Mark’s items with judgement.

“Oh, don’t try to turn this around on me.” Mark said as he side eyes Jinyoung. “I was cornered by a staff earlier for a ramyeon tasting. I didn’t wanna be rude so stop changing the subject and just continue helping me.”

 “I wasn’t even doing anything wrong.” Jinyoung grumbled and pouted all the while following Mark. “You all really need to stop treating me like a baby.”

“What did you say?” Mark asked looking at him closely. “If you’re gonna pout like that, how could we not?” He then pulls one of Jinyoung’s hands (Nope, Park Jinyoung did not squeak. Not at all) and made him grasp the sleeves of his sweater. “There, hold that so you won’t get lost, okay? If I see you letting go of my sleeve, you’re dead, Park Jinyoung.”

Mark might’ve done that just to simply tease Jinyoung for being a big baby, but that was the last thing on Jinyoung’s mind as he lowered his head so hide how red his cheeks are. _Seriously, doesn’t he hear how loud my heartbeat is?_ Jinyoung wondered while unconsciously tightening his hold on Mark’s sweater.

Jinyoung was too busy being too embarrassed in his thoughts that he missed the fact that the person he was holding on to was also sporting a blush as red (if possibly more) as his.

 

 

“Ah, Park Jinyoung, you’re unbelievable really!” Youngjae whined dramatically as he and Jinyoung carried the cooler from his best friend’s car towards the grassy park. It was the next day and since it was Jinyoung’s dad’s birthday, their usual Sunday brunch was moved to the nearby park for a picnic. “Didn’t I tell you to contact me if there’s anything that happened? How could you tell me that you went grocery shopping with Mark Tuan a day after it happened? Seriously I don’t know how to feel.”

“Nothing even happened.” Jinyoung said quietly as possible. From the distance, he could see the picnic blankets his mother has set up for them. His father was already sitting there with Mark’s dad, probably talking about the basketball game last night. Behind them, he could hear Jackson’s high pitched laughter indicating that Mark already arrived in the park as well. “And please keep your voice down, Youngjae-ah.” Jinyoung whispered as he eyed the new arrivals.

“Fine.” Youngjae whispered, trying his best to lower down his voice. “But how could you say nothing happened? Uh, you did something that involved Mark Tuan and what’s up with that sweater holding part? Sounds like something that would be included in the “Anything” column I reminded you about.” Youngjae clicked his tongue in disappointment. “Okay, new rule: When I mean anything, it means any event that involves Mark Tuan, okay? Honestly, Jinyoung. You text me about your nightmares, but not this? I can’t get over it!”

“Alright, alright. Fine. I’m sorry.” Jinyoung shrugged. They were still lugging the heavy cooler in their hands when suddenly a loud “Boo!” with a tap on Youngjae’s shoulders surprising the two friends. Turns out, Jaebum has also arrived at the park and finally decides to greet them in the most obnoxious way possible.

“You are such a loser!” Youngjae yelled when he accidentally let go of the cooler, causing the large container to land on his feet. “You surely want to get killed. Im Jaebum?”

Jaebum only answered with a cackle as he rounded his two friends. “I’m glad I was able to help.” He says wearing his sunglasses and running a hand through his hair. Jinyoung wanted to roll his eyes especially when he realized that Jaebum was only doing it for the group of middle school girls by the fountain side.

“Seriously, we can really use your help. Jaebum-ah.” Jinyoung said as he pointed at Youngjae’s car. “There’s still two food containers there. Can you please go get it?”

“Ugh fine.” Jaebum said fixing his hair as he asked Youngjae for the keys. “Hey, is Yejin-noona here? I saw her car, but I haven’t seen her yet.” He then tried to look around trying to find any signs of Jinyoung’s sister.

“Ugh. Don’t worry, either you see her or not, she’s still gonna hate your stupid face.” Yejin’s voice came from beside Jinyoung and he was actually surprised to see her wearing her own sunglasses and tried to fix her hair. Come to think of it, Jinyoung never realized how alike his sister and Jaebum were. He literally shivered at the thought of that. No way.

“Noona!” Jaebum gasped in surprise as he was instantly at Yejin’s side. “Let me help you with that!” Yejin was only has the box of cake in her hands and Jinyoung and Youngjae did not even hide their glares as Jaebum snatched the very light box from his sister’s hands.

“Eww, he really is a loser. So embarrassing” Youngjae said as they watched Jaebum fussing over Jinyoung’s sister, while she tried her best dodging any attempts from him.

“I think Yejin-noona enjoys it at one point or another.” Jinyoung shook his head in disappointment.

“Jaebum’s trying to get noona’s attention again, huh?” Jackson said as he came up from Youngjae’s side, to his left was Mark who was busy playing a game in his phone. “You guys need help?”

“Finally!” Youngjae said as he stopped walking and gestured the cooler to Jackson. “There’s still a few things in the car, but… Fuck. Jaebum has my key. That idiot.”

“Let me help you with that.” Jackson says to Youngjae. “I’ll get the key from Jaebum and you go wait for me at your car?” Youngjae agreed with a nod and Jackson turned to Mark. “Mark, you go help Jinyoung.” He then snatched the phone from Mark’s hands and slid it in his pocket. “Seriously Mark Tuan, try to pay attention to things.”

“What?” Mark asked in confusion and a little bit caught off guard, but it was already too late as Youngjae and Jackson were already heading into opposite directions. It was then that he realized that he was already left with one person standing in front of him.

“Hey,” Jinyoung greeted and he hated how his voice cracked a bit. He could not help but be a little suspicious when Youngjae agreed to Jackson’s suggestion. His hunch was further verified when he saw Youngjae gesturing from afar and pointing at Mark’s direction.

“I guess I’ll have to help you then.” Mark mumbled as he picked up one side of the cooler’s handle while Jinyoung did the same. They said nothing as they proceeded on their finally reaching their destination.

 

“Well, this is a rare sight. It really must be my birthday.” Mr. Park commented when Jinyoung and Mark arrived. Jinyoung felt too embarrassed as he tried to instead focus on helping his sister set up the cake while Mark started to open the food containers.

“Ah, don’t do that. You’re embarrassing them.” Mrs. Park said as she elbowed her husband which earned a laugh from Mark’s parents as well. That definitely did not help Jinyoung’s awkwardness _at all._

“Ah, look you guys. Jinyoung’s face is all red.” Yejin teased as Jinyoung glared at his sister and thankfully Youngjae and Jackson finally arrived with the rest of the food so no one was able to see him aim a little kick at his sister. “Park Jinyoung— what are you… Hey, where are the birthday candles?” Yejin turned to Jaebum who was casually lounging on the grass and certainly not (yes) showing off. “Yah, Im Jaebum, where are the candles? It was taped at the top of the box!”

“I don’t know.” Jaebum got up from his position. “It wasn’t there when you gave me the box.” Yejin could only glare at him.

“I’ll go buy the candles. I think there’s a convenience store nearby.” Jinyoung interjected before anything gets out of hand. He then grabbed Youngjae, who was busy stuffing himself with dumplings to accompany him. He would do anything to get out of there fast.

“What’s up?” Youngjae asked as they walked away.

“Nothing.” Jinyoung replied with a casual shrug. “Just my family being embarrassing as usual.”

“They must have said something then, because your face is seriously very red now.” Youngjae laughed especially when Jinyoung touched his heated face consciously.

“Ah, this has been happening so much lately.” Jinyoung hung his head in defeat. He really should really try to get a better hold of his emotions, specifically those emotions triggered by a certain Mark Tuan.

Youngjae patted his shoulders empathically.” You really don’t have to worry about it. Seriously. It’s very cute.”

“I’m glad I entertain you a lot then.” Jinyoung pouted which got him a boisterous laugh from Youngjae.

 

They were able to have a quick trip to the convenience store and were happily heading back to their picnic. There were a lot of people in the park, given that it was a Sunday morning, lots of families came in with the same idea of having a picnic under the lazy morning sun. There were also a lot of children here and there running around with their energetic laughter as they circled the grassy park. Jinyoung observed them distractedly as he and Youngjae were walking back and they had almost arrive to where their family and friends were when a sharp whooshing soccer ball almost hit them if not for Youngjae’s fast reflexes.

“Hey, you alright?” Youngjae has a firm hold on Jinyoung’s arm as he tried to find the person who kicked the ball.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung despite still gaining back his balance. “You?”

“Yeah,” Youngjae nodded as he glared around. “Where is that asshole that kicked the ball?”

“Hey!” A voice came from their side and Jinyoung was once again surprised when he saw Minjoon running towards their direction. “Sorry! It’s my bad! Are you guys alright? I didn’t hit you, did I? Hey! It’s you again, Jinyoung!”

Before Jinyoung could even say anything, Youngjae has his hands on both sides of his waist as he looked at Minjoon from head to toe. “Yeah, you almost hit us. Who are you anyway?”

“Youngjae, he’s a senior at our school.” Jinyoung whispered at his best friend. Youngjae could sometimes speak his mind without thinking about the consequences and it would get him into trouble sometimes. However, Jinyoung knew that they don’t need to get in trouble with a senior if it was not necessary.

“Right, I didn’t mean to do that.” Minjoon said apologetically, scratching his head. “Is there anything I could do?”

“Ah that’s all right, sunbae.” Jinyoung answered with a wave of his hand. “We still need to go back to our picnic.”

Youngjae still looked unimpressed. “Yeah, so if you don’t mind, sunbae. We’re leaving now.” He said as he pulled Jinyoung with him.

They were already a few steps forward when they heard Minjoon calling out Jinyoung’s name. “It was great seeing you again, Park Jinyoung.” He said already with his soccer ball in his hands before he went on his own way.

“I don’t like him.” Youngjae said with a huff, still pulling Jinyoung with him.

“Why?” Jinyoung asked curiously. “He already apologized to us.”

“No, not just because of the ball.” Youngjae said with a solemn expression in his face. “He just give off this… “I’m gonna be a pain in the ass” aura.”

That made Jinyoung snort. “What does that even mean?” However, he was only answered with a shrug from his best friend.

 

 

“Dude, you gotta stop staring at Yejin-noona. It’s rude and creepy.” Jackson said as he threw a piece of unused plastic cup at his friend Jaebum. They were supposed to be playing checkers, but Jaebum was too distracted for his own good.

“I’m not staring.” Jaebum said throwing back the paper cup at his friend. “I’m just… appreciating art that’s all.”

“You’re gross.” Jackson acted as if he was throwing up. “You said you didn’t like her anymore, so what are you doing? Just be a good friend and play checkers.”

“You’re only saying that because your object of affection isn’t here.” Jaebum said as he finally started playing once again.

Jackson was about to retaliate when Mark, who was supposed to be lounging lazily on the grass beside them suddenly sat up and started tapping violently on Jackson’s shoulders. Both Jackson and Jaebum looked at him in surprise and confusion as they followed Mark’s glare at a certain direction.

“Who’s that?” Mark asked as Jackson finally figured out what his best friend was talking about. The three friends watched from the distance as Youngjae and Jinyoung chatted with a familiar face from their school.

“You mean Minjoon-hyung?” Jackson asked with his thumb pointing at the direction Mark was glaring at. It should be amusing to watch his best friend who looked like fire was gonna come out from his ears, but he somehow sensed that Mark was not going to appreciate it. “Yeah, he’s a senior at school. I’m surprised you didn’t know him. He’s like the best player of the soccer varsity. He’s actually great. I kinda knew him when I was still in the team. Nice guy…”

“Yeah,” Jaebum chimed in. “If I’m not mistaken, I think he’s quite famous and I know you don’t really don’t care about it, but he’s almost as popular as you.”

Mark clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Well, you’re right. I don’t care about him.” He then lied back on the grass and Jackson swore he heard Mark grumbling under his breath saying Minjoon was so “fucking aggravating”.

“Looks like they’re back.” Jaebum said standing up and patting the dirt on his pants. “Come on. Time for cake.”

Jackson and Mark followed their friend as the birthday cake was finally set up for Jinyoung’s dad. They were rounding up together in a circle when Jackson noticed Youngjae frowning on the side. Giving the other a short tap on the shoulders, Youngjae looked up at him with a questioning look.

“Are you all right? Did something happen?” Jackson asked with concern as he noticed that the serious expression did not disappear from Youngjae’s face.

“I don’t know.” Youngjae said with a sigh. Jackson then watched as he flicked his eyes towards Jinyoung and Mark. “Just having a bad feeling that’s all.” He then scooted closer to Jackson. “I’m on Mark’s team, okay?”

“What do you mean?” Jackson said in confusion.

“Just…” Youngjae said trailed off for a few moments. “If in anytime, you’ll need my help. I just want you to know that I’m on your side.”

 

 

 

**9/**

 

“Come on, honey.” Mrs. Tuan encouraged her son as the little boy continued to stare intently on the slowly melting candle on his birthday cake. “Don’t forget to make a wish first before you blow the candles.”

Jinyoung watched sadly at his best friend, who he knew was trying his best not to cry in front of the other guests for his ninth birthday party. He could see everybody’s eyes including their classmates and their parents and if Jinyoung would be able to do something for them to stop ogling at the sadness of Mark, he would have certainly done so already. Unfortunately, Park Jinyoung is just a simple elementary school kid whose so far, the only known talent was to eat ten pieces of strawberry under one minute.

He watched hopelessly when Mark turned to his mother with a sad expression on his face. “Is Papa really not gonna be able to make it?”

“I’m sorry, honey.” Mrs. Tuan comforted Mark with a smile. “Papa’s flight was delayed, but he’ll be here tomorrow. I promise.”

“Alright.” Mark nodded quietly as he turned back to his cake, reaching out quietly for Jinyoung’s hand which the latter held tightly as if assuring his best friend that everything will be alright. After a few seconds of full silence, Mark finally took a deep breath and blew the candle on his cake.

The birthday party was again in full swing a few minutes later and the little kids were now enjoying the entertainment of the magician that Mark’s parent had hired. Jinyoung meanwhile watches thoughtfully as Youngjae and Jaebum fought to eat the rest of Mark’s cake. It pretty much ended up with Youngjae making his puppy, Coco, chase after Jaebum.

That was then when he realized that Mark was already missing from his side and Jinyoung stood abruptly from his seat. He tried to check if Mark joined in the audience watching the magicians or if he was playing with Youngjae or Jaebum to no avail. Thinking of the last possible place that Mark might be, Jinyoung decided to go upstairs at Mark’s room.

And he was right, when he arrived, the door was locked. He tried knocking on the door, but Jinyoung was replied with silence. He looked up sadly at the wooden doorway and felt a little bit pathetic that he could not even be by Mark’s side to cheer him up on his birthday. He knew that Mark had been waiting for this day for weeks, especially after his Mama and Papa promised him a party with his classmates. Unfortunately, Mark’s dad had to go for an emergency business meeting abroad at the very last minute. They thought that he would be able to arrive today, but sadly was not.

“Mark? It’s Jinyoung,” He tried knocking once again, but still no response. Sighing sadly to himself, an idea suddenly popped up in his head as he hurried back downstairs to get something from their house.

 

 

Mark was lying face down on his bed when he heard Jinyoung’s footsteps running away from his bedroom. He most probably decided to play with Youngjae and Jaebum, instead and suddenly the thought saddened him a lot. He really felt bad about not opening the door for Jinyoung, but at the same time, he did not want his best friend seeing the tear streaks on his face as of the moment. With a heavy sigh, Mark once again buried his face into his pillow, maybe he will be able to fall asleep in a little bit and hopefully, when he wakes up it’s the next day already.

It was a few minutes later and Mark was still in the same position when he heard some shuffling from outside his bedroom door. It made him look up as he eyed curiously, wondering what was happening outside. A few seconds later and silence once again. That was, until he heard Jinyoung’s voice, a little bit muffled due to the wooden door dividing them, but Mark will never ever be mistaken when it comes to this.

“Mark?” Jinyoung’s voice was soft, but enough for Mark to understand him. “I… I don’t know if you’re still awake or not, but that’s okay. If you’re awake, it’s alright if you don’t open the door. If you’re not well,” There was a pause when Jinyoung let out a short giggle. “I just hope you’ll be able to hear my voice in your dreams.”

Mark sat up from his bed as he debated whether or not he would open the door, but it took him a second too long when Jinyoung continued to speak once more. “I know you’re really sad, Mark. I would be too if I won’t be able to spend my birthday with both Mama and Papa. I just want to tell you that… Hmm, how should I explain this?”

Jinyoung’s voice was so animated, Mark could not help the tiny smile on his face as he tried to imagine the thinking expression on his best friend’s face and the little hand gestures along with it. “Remember that time we were watching the scary movie at Youngjae’s house and I almost felt like crying because Jaebum didn’t want me to turn away from the screen. I was really scared back then…” Jinyoung trailed off as Mark walked over to the door and sat with his back against it. Hearing Jinyoung’s voice was comforting already for him and he wanted to hear it more.

“I was so scared,” Jinyoung continued as Mark rested his head on the other side of the door. “But then, you held my hand and it made me feel a million times better. I was still scared to be honest, but when you held my hand I thought, it’s okay to be scared as long as Mark is with me. I think that’s what I wanna tell you, Mark. It’s alright to be sad today. It’s okay if you’ll cry. I don’t want to only see your smile. I want to also see when you’re crying or you’re scared or you’re mad. Just like I am when I’m with you. I want you to know that I’ll always be beside you, Mark. You can always count on me to hold your hand too.”

Mark can feel a few tears tracing down his cheeks when he finally opened the door. There was a sudden yelp from the other side as a surprised Jinyoung fell down on his back. Mark realized that Jinyoung must have been resting his back to the door and he got down on his knees to check if his best friend was alright.

“Jinyoungie!” Mark gasped as he help Jinyoung up, but he was only met by a few short giggles from the latter. “Are you okay? Is your back hurt?”

“Nope!” Jinyoung answered with a cheery voice as he lunged at Mark to envelope him in a hug. Resting his cheek on Mark’s chest, Jinyoung’s voice was a little muffled as he spoke against the fabric of Mark’s shirt. “Are you okay, Mark?”

“Better.” Mark replied nuzzling Jinyoung’s hair. That was when he realized that Jinyoung was wearing something in his head. “Jinyoungie, what is this?” He said as he attempted to touch the headband (?) that Jinyoung was wearing.

“Oh,” Jinyoung pulled away excitedly as his tiny fingers traced the headband adorned with two bear ears at the top. “I borrowed this from Yejin-noona. She wore it last Halloween when she dressed up as my teddy bear, remember? I thought earlier that when I’m alone in my room, it always makes me happy when I hug my teddy bear, so since you’re sad, I can be your teddy bear instead!”

It was then that finally let out his laughter. Jinyoungie is too cute. “Does it look bad?” Jinyoung frowned as he misunderstood Mark’s laughter.

“No, I definitely like teddy bear Jinyoungie.” Mark said, touching Jinyoung’s bear ears with a smile. “He looks so adorable.”

 

“Jinyoungie,” Mark called out not sure if his best friend was already sleeping or not. It was already a few hours later and they were on Mark’s bed. Jinyoung was still wearing his teddy bear ears as Mark hugged him from the back. “Are you still awake?”

Jinyoung answered with a barely audible “Hmm?” indicating that he was already close to falling asleep.

“Thank you for today.” Mark said quietly, tightening his hold on Jinyoung’s waist. Jinyoung did not answer, most probably in his dreamland already. But that was fine with Mark. As long as Park Jinyoung is by his side, everything will definitely be okay.

_Because Jinyoungie is his happiness,_

 

 

 

**16/**

 

“Oh my God,” Jinyoung gasped in surprise as he watches Youngjae cringed a little as they stared at each other. “Please tell me I heard you wrong, because I need to process this Choi Youngjae. I mean what the hell. You can’t just suddenly spring this information on me.”

“Yeah, I know.” Youngjae answered guiltily as if he expected this reaction from Jinyoung. “You can take your time, Jinyoung-ah. I’ll totally understand if you’re not gonna talk to me.”

Jinyoung looked up at Youngjae incredulously. “No, did you think I’m mad at you?” Youngjae answered with a nod. “No, Youngjae-ah. I’m sorry if I gave you the impression  that I’m mad it’s just that I’m just seriously shocked that you of all people will date Jackson Wang!”

“I know!” Youngjae whined as he slumped and buried himself into his bed. Jinyoung watched him thoughtfully from his own bedside.

It was a week before their school term starts again and they were spending it at the vacation house of Jaebum’s grandparents. Of course, aside from Jinyoung and Youngjae, that meant that Mark and Jackson had joined in as well. It was a really awkward two hour drive to say the least, but what Jinyoung found strange was that even Youngjae had been quiet as well. Usually he would be at least the one to initiate conversation at least with Jinyoung or Jaebum, but nothing. And when Jinyoung asked Youngjae what was wrong when they arrived at the beach house, it was absolutely not the answer he was expecting. Never in his entire life.

“When did this happen?” Jinyoung asked when he finally calmed himself down. Actually now that he really thought about it, it was kind of amusing and a little bit adorable. Of all the guys that Choi Youngjae would choose to be his first boyfriend.

“Blame theatre camp.” Youngjae mumbled as he finally faced Jinyoung. Half of his face still buried on the fluffy pillow. “I didn’t know he was attending and he’s the only one I knew there. Same goes for him. So we stuck together all the time and then… Things happened. Things happen at camps, Jinyoung-ah” Youngjae whined once more as he covered his face with the pillow.

“Oh my… When you say ‘things happened’?” Jinyoung straightened up from his bed as he eyed his best friend in surprise. “Choi Youngjae, don’t tell me!”

“No!” Youngjae sat up as well in defense. “No I did not sleep with Jackson Wang! No way… Just… We… Make out… A lot.”

Jinyoung sighed as he pressed a hand over his heart. “God. Don’t scare me like that. So why aren’t you talking to him at the car if you’re dating right now? Did you guys fight?”

Youngjae started playing with the hem of his sweater. “Well, of course we kind of agreed to keep it a secret first because we didn’t know how people would react given the circumstances…” He trailed off while looking at Jinyoung and he finally understood. It was because of him and Mark.

“Youngjae-ah, you really don’t have to think about me and Mark.” Jinyoung stood up from his bed and sat beside his best friend. “If you two really like each other, you don’t have to hide it.”

“But we don’t!” Youngjae gasped. “At least, I think I don’t. We actually promised to break up by the end of this trip! And besides, Jackson already told me that he already likes someone from our school and I might have promised him I’d help him with his crush so…”

“Youngjae-ah.” Jinyoung said as Youngjae leaned his head on his shoulder and held Jinyoung’s hand. “Are you seriously okay with this?”

“Yeah, I think I am.” Youngjae answered with a sigh. “I mean, Jackson’s nice. He actually took care of me and it was… really fun. I’m not only talking about the make out sessions, but he’s actually funny, you know? And for a first boyfriend, he’s actually good and he’s pretty hot so…”

Jinyoung chuckled at that. “Well, as long as you’re really, really fine with this set up.” Youngjae did not say anything, but Jinyoung felt his best friend’s hand tightening in his hold. “Hey, that one time me and Jaebum wanted to hang out at your house last week?”

“Oh, that.” Youngjae sat up avoiding Jinyoung’s stare at him. “Yeah, Jackson came over that time.” He then stood up and went over his luggage still looking anywhere but Jinyoung. “Come on, Jinyoung-ah, let’s go unpack! The beach is waiting!”

“You’re really unbelievable, Choi Youngjae.” Jinyoung said as he threw a pillow at his best friend.

 

“What the hell is this news, Youngjae and Jackson are dating?!” Jaebum screamed at his four friends when he arrived at their lunch table. “And I got the news through a text?! Why am I even friends with you four?”

Jaebum’s grandparents own a small seafood restaurant just right by the seaside and since they were all famished by the long drive, they all agreed to eat lunch first before heading to the beach. The place was kind of crowded especially it was already lunch time. They were at least lucky to have a table of their own without any expenses paid and Jinyoung is very sure he was not the only one waiting excitedly for their food.

Now that the cat is out of the bag, Youngjae and Jackson finally began to show some indications that they were indeed going out. At least, Jinyoung did not hallucinate when he saw their hands intertwined around the table and they were kind of touchy (?) every now and then. Of course he was a little bit weirded out at first, who would have thought, right? But whatever he was feeling was completely overshadowed by the looks of disgust from Mark and Jaebum’s faces.

“What?” Jackson asked a few minutes later, finally bothered by the scowls directed at them. “Do not tell me you’re against same sex relationships?”

“Oh, absolutely not.” Mark shook his head. “I’m not really bothered by it. But you two…” He points at the couple. “You two are the ones disturbing me. That mental image of you kissing under at the front door earlier will be forever imprinted in my mind. Why? Just why?”

Youngjae answered him with a roll of his eyes. “Well, who told you to look anyway, Mark? Mind your own business.”

“God, this is so freaking unfair!” Jaebum exclaimed from his seat. “And here I was thinking I have the best news of the day, but here I have my two friends ruining it for me. Thanks a lot guys. Thanks.”

“What news?” Jinyoung asked curiously as all eyes were now looking at Jaebum.

Jaebum was still sulking. “Well, I was going to tell you that I… Oh there she is.” They then turned their attention to where Jaebum was looking at and from the entrance of the restaurant stood a tall girl with long flowing hair waving, unbelievably, at Jaebum.

“What the actual…” Youngjae turned to Jaebum with his eyes wide. “Don’t tell me…”

“I know right?” Jaebum said with a smirk on his face. “We actually met last summer, but just decided to go out last month.” Jaebum stood up once his _girlfriend_ (Gosh why does everyone in a relationship right now? Jinyoung thought bitterly) approached their table and offered her a seat beside him. “Guys, this is Soyi.” Jaebum said as he introduced them one by one. Soyi in return greeted them politely. She seemed really nice and probably Jinyoung was not the only one in their table wondering how Jaebum actually got a girl like her.

“Aha!” Jaebum said while draping an arm on Soyi’s shoulder. “You’re all thinking she’s out of my league, don’t you.” And without any hesitation, Jinyoung along with the other three boys nodded in unison. “See, Soyi-ah. I told you they’re all mean to me.” He added with a pout while blinking his eyes at Soyi who only answered him with a giggle.

“Didn’t Jaebum like Yejin-noona?” Youngjae whispered at Jinyoung who only answered with a shrug. He really did not know what’s going on with Jaebum’s mind nor does he have any desire of knowing. As long as he was happy. (Plus, Jinyoung was at least 99 percent sure Jaebum has a zero chance with his older sister. The one percent was left out, because hey, Park Jinyoung does believe in miracles.)

“Bleh,” Mark pretended to retch in his seat as he looked at Youngjae and Jackson. “I take it back. You guys aren’t grossing me out anymore. Jaebum is.”

“Ah, Youngjae and Jackson are dating, right?” Soyi asked with a smile. “You guys look cute. So does that mean that Mark and Jinyoung are a couple too?”

Jinyoung, who was in the middle of drinking their complimentary lemon water nearly choked and it seemed that Mark did the same thing as well. That earned a laugh from Jaebum as he explained the truth to Soyi who then apologized immediately.

“I’m sorry,” Soyi said apologetically. “It’s just that you two look good together and I thought… Nevermind.”

“Ah no, it’s fine, Soyi-ah.” Jinyoung shook his head. “It’s okay.”

“Where is the food?” Mark complained all of a sudden. “I’m hungry.”

“Hush,” Jaebum shook a finger at Mark’s face. “No need to be so impatient. It’s coming soon.” He then turned to Soyi. “Anyway, Soyi-ah, if you’re really interested, when we were kids, Mark and Jinyoung were actually married…”

“Shut up, Jaebum.” Jinyoung and Mark said at the same time.

 

All in all, despite that almost awkward lunch, the rest of the day turned out pretty well. Jinyoung did not mind swimming in the ocean since it was he has not been at the beach for a very long time. He did not appreciate so much though that sometimes, Youngjae and Jackson or Jaebum and Soyi will disappear somewhere since that meant that he will be alone with Mark. But as it turned out, Mark minded his own business most of the time. He just came over sometimes to pull a prank on Jinyoung or to have a good laugh (at Jinyoung’s expense of course), but other than that, Jinyoung loved their first day at the beach.

The next day was spent away from the sea as Jinyoung, along with Mark, Youngjae, Jaebum and Jackson, biked around the small town in the morning while they dedicated their afternoon hiking on the small hill nearby. It was interesting to say the least with the five of them hanging out. They were like a little clique, but at the same time they were not which saddened Jinyoung for a little bit because unspoken as it may be, it was mainly because of the rift between him and Mark. If there was only a way that he could not be Park Jinyoung right now….

After that, the next few days were spent at the beach, especially when Jaebum’s grandparents realized that their _handsome_ visitors were a hit with the customers. They mostly spent their time helping out at the restaurant and only had time to swim at late afternoon through the night. They did not mind though since the food was delicious and they could eat whatever they want anytime they want. Plus everything was free so who were they to complain?

 

It was their fifth night of staying over and Jinyoung was just lounging on his bed reading an e-book from his phone when all of a sudden the bedroom door burst open. It made him jump in surprise especially when the person who came in was the least expected one in Jinyoung’s mind.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Jinyoung gasped as he watched Mark with an annoyed expression on his face plopping down on Youngjae’s bed.

“Jackson and Youngjae are at our room.” Mark explained lying down with his arms crossed and staring at the ceiling as if it would give him anything he wanted.

Jinyoung was still recovering from his shock. “Well, I’m pretty sure they’re only staying in Jackson’s bed. So there’s no point of you going here.”

It was Mark who sat up and turned sharply at him. “Oh. I’m sorry,” He started sarcastically. “Forgive me if I don’t want to be a witness while they’re sucking each other’s faces. Do you think I’ll go here if I have a choice?”

“What about Jaebum’s room then?” Jinyoung suggested.

“Jaebum sleeps in a single bed.” Mark deadpanned while looking at Jinyoung in disbelief. “And I’ve witnessed Jaebum in a slumber party before. I don’t want to be punched in the face.”

Jinyoung frowned as the memory of waking up to a wailing Youngjae with a black eye crossed his mind. “Fine.” Jinyoung said in resignation. “You can stay here as long as you don’t bother me. Tuan.”

“Who says I’m gonna?” Mark retaliated as he once again took his position on the bed. “And if we’re gonna be honest here, I think I should be more worried of you climbing on to my bed in the middle of the night.”

“Please,” Jinyoung lied down as well with his back facing Mark. He took his phone with him to continue what he was reading earlier. “I’d rather sleep outside.”

Silence once again filled up the entire room and Jinyoung stayed in his position. He did not know if Mark had already fallen asleep, but as long as he kept quiet, Jinyoung can be at peace.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, Jinyoung heard Mark clearing his throat, “What do you honestly think about Youngjae and Jackson?” Mark said quietly and Jinyoung looked back to make sure that the other was really talking to him and not just voicing out his thoughts. He then sees Mark turned his head towards him with a questioning glance. Jinyoung finally decided to bring down his phone and lie down on his back once more.

“Well, I don’t really mind it.” Jinyoung replied as he stared absentmindedly at the ceiling. “I’m not gonna lie. I was seriously surprised when I found out. I mean, I haven’t seen them talk so much at school, but I guess since they had camp together… Are you really that bothered by them dating?”

Mark did not answer immediately as he too turned to stare at the ceiling. “I really don’t think I’m bothered with them dating to be honest. I guess I’m more concerned with the fact that they scheduled their break up. Is it really possible to set up an expiration date when you don’t want to be together anymore?”

“Well, I guess at the end of the day, it’s up to what they agreed upon.” Jinyoung sighed. “I can see your point though, but it’s really none of our business to disagree or to even talk about it.”

“I guess.” Mark sighed. “I’m just a little worried, you know? What if when the day they break up comes and one of them still wants to be together or worse, what if they really want to be together for real but they have this stupid rule that they have to follow? Aren’t they gonna be hurt?” Mark paused for a second before they continue. “Why would you continue to spend time and you know _kiss_ someone if you don’t have at least a tiny bit of feeling for the other person, right?”

“Right,” Jinyoung nodded. “But if what you’re thinking’s gonna happen and they did not end up right now, maybe it was not the right time yet.”

“Then when will be the right time?” Mark asked quietly.

Jinyoung shrugged a little. “I don’t know. I guess the right time is different for everyone. It could be weeks, months or years, but I believe that if the two of you are heading the same direction, then eventually you’ll end up together. If not, then it’s a shame. Maybe they share their destination with someone else.”

“Maybe.”

 

Jinyoung woke up pretty early the next day and for some odd reason, he did not know how or what time he fell asleep last night. He felt a bit refreshed and he counted that for the fact that it was the very first time that he had a serious talk like that with Mark. It made his heart lighter for a bit. He saw Mark still sleeping soundly on Youngjae’s bed, so as quietly as possible, Jinyoung made his way to the kitchen to make himself a hot cup of chocolate. It seemed that it was only him who was awake at this hour, so he slowly made his way back to his room to wait for breakfast.

Around seven in the morning, Jinyoung finally heard the regular hustle and bustle at the kitchen and that was when he decided to finally wake Mark up. Youngjae and Jackson had sheepish grins on their faces when they saw Jinyoung and Mark emerging from their room. Youngjae at least apologized for not being able to go back to their room the previous night to which Jinyoung accepted without any problems. He and Jackson just have at least two days together, so they should spend more time in each other’s company whenever they want.

“Hey,” Jaebum sat sleepily on his usual seat. “Soyi was actually suggesting we have a little late night picnic tomorrow night before we go back to the city. Are you guys in?”

Jaebum was then answered with different kinds of sleepy grunts which he took as a yes. “Alright, I’ll ask grandpa and grandma if we could get some food for tomorrow then and maybe we could buy some sparklers later.”

“Sure.” Youngjae answered with a yawn while Jackson was already nuzzling his neck and snoring loudly.

 

 

Disappointment and annoyance was etched on Jinyoung’s face the following night as he sat on the house’s balcony as numerous slices of uncooked meat (courtesy of Jaebum’s grandparents) and rice stared mockingly at him. The sparklers they had bought yesterday was placed on one of the chairs. It should have been a fun night but unfortunately everyone cancelled for the last minute with Jaebum and Soyi opting to watch a movie at the local theater and Youngjae and Jackson disappearing somewhere Jinyoung does not even want to know. With everyone gone, that only leaves him with…

‘Great,” The sarcasm from Mark’s voice can be heard even before he entered the balcony. “I’m really the unluckiest person alive.” He then plopped himself on the seat beside Jinyoung’s as they tried to both figure out what to do.

“Nope,” Jinyoung said dully. “That’s me. I’m the unluckiest one.”

“So what are gonna do now?” Mark asked as he pointed at the heaps of food in front of them.

“Well I don’t know about you,” Jinyoung said as he stood up walking towards the grill. “But I’m seriously hungry and I don’t care anymore. I wanna eat and I’m not gonna cook for you.”

“Who says I want you to cook for me?” Mark replied snatching the tongs from Jinyoung’s hand. “You might try to poison me or something. Do you even know how to grill, Jinyoungie?”

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at Mark as they tried to wrestle for the tongs. “I do know how to grill meat, thank you very much!”

In the end, they both found out that they both suck at grilling, but hey they were at least able to produce some decent (if not slightly to medium charred) dinner. Both of them eating with gusto and not wanting to waste any food. After dinner, they did use the sparklers they had and if Jinyoung would be really honest, he did have a great time. He and Mark still bickered a lot, but for some reason, there was no real intent on the teases that they threw each other. Maybe Jinyoung still missed Mark a lot and _maybe_ on this one night, Jinyoung allowed himself to be a little bit selfish as he tried to let himself be happy.

 

It was around midnight when Jinyoung and Mark finally called it a night. Jinyoung made his way to his own bedroom and was surprised when he saw Youngjae already on his bed lying with his back facing away from him.

“We broke up.” Youngjae said quietly and it surprised Jinyoung a little because he was very sure that his best friend was already sleeping.

Not hesitating for a second, Jinyoung made his way to Youngjae’s bed and lied down from behind him, arms securing his best friend’s waist. “I thought tomorrow was the deadline?”

Jinyoung felt Youngjae shrugging. “Well, it doesn’t matter anyway, right? What difference does a few hours make when it’s going to happen eventually?”

“Oh, Youngjae.” Jinyoung said not really entirely sure what to say.

“I’m okay, Jinyoung-ah.” Youngjae said with his voice a little too much steadily for Jinyoung’s ear. “That was the plan from the beginning, right? I should be okay since I prepared myself for this, right?” Youngjae shivered for a bit and Jinyoung could not help but tighten his hold on him wanting to convey all the comfort that he could not convey into words. “Hey, Jinyoung-ah,” This time, Youngjae’s voice broke a little as his shoulders begin to shudder slightly. “Why does my heart hurt?” Youngjae laughed for a little bit which sounded strange because his voice was shaking.

Youngjae finally turned around to face him and Jinyoung’s heart clenched when he saw the trails of combined wet and dried tears adorning his best friend’s cheeks. “Why does it hurt, Jinyoung-ah?” He says brokenly as he buried himself onto Jinyoung’s chest. Jinyoung did not say anything as he continued to stroke Youngjae’s hair. After a few minutes Youngjae pulled back as he stared at Jinyoung through hazy tears. “Okay, I’ve decided. Tonight, I’m gonna cry my eyes out, but starting tomorrow I’ll promise to be alright again. I’ll be back to my awesome, cheery self. And promise me you won’t tell anyone, Jinyoung-ah.”

“I promise.” Jinyoung said as Youngjae continued to cry in his arms holding onto him as if his life depended on it.

 

Youngjae was not lying. The next day, Jinyoung was woken up with a very cheerful Youngjae pulling him up for breakfast. They were leaving that morning and like what Youngjae has told him, it was better to have an early start than to panic later. As much as Jinyoung appreciated that he was still a bit groggy since he had pretty much stayed up the entire night. It looked like he was not the only one as Jaebum arrived at the kitchen with disheveled hair informing them that Soyi also broke up with him the previous day. Needless to say, breakfast was a quiet affair that morning.

He was not sure how it happened, but somehow he ended up sitting with Mark at the back row on their way back home. He was actually more worried when he saw Youngjae and Jackson sitting together, but they ended up being joking around almost the entire trip. Eventually, Jinyoung’s concern disappeared entirely as sleep finally took over and he finally let himself go.

 

 

“Hey man, we’re here.” Jaebum called back from the passenger seat in front. He looked back at the remaining two passengers at the back. Mark stared back at him with an uncertain expression on his face while holding Jinyoung’s head to make sure it won’t fall down as he slept peacefully on his shoulder.

Mark hesitated for a little bit as he spoke to Jaebum. “Uh, is it okay if we drive around one more block?”

Jaebum chuckled as he nodded. “Sure, you know what, let’s make it four blocks.” He then turned to their family driver with the instruction.

As the van started driving again, Mark looked thoughtfully at the sleeping boy beside him and somehow Jinyoung’s words from the other night echoed in his mind: _…if the two of you are heading the same direction, then eventually you’ll end up together._

Somehow in his own twisted mind, Mark finds himself hoping for the same thing.

 

 

 

**17/**

It was finally Monday morning and Jinyoung found himself dragging his feet to the bus stop. His eyes were barely opened as he was awoken very rudely by yet another dream. The only plus side of this situation was that Jinyoung was just in time for the bus to arrive, which means that he would have ample time to get to school and _maybe_ have some peace and quiet while he reads the latest edition of “Peach Princess.”

Jinyoung breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw some empty seats left in the bus. Just as he was heading for one of them, he felt someone bumping into him which almost caused him to fall down on the floor.

“Oh, sorry,” That certain someone said absentmindedly as Jinyoung looked back at him in surprise. “Oh, it’s you. I take my apology back.”

“M-mark?” Jinyoung said in surprise as thoughts of getting the last empty seat flushed away in his mind. It made no sense to him that Mark Tuan was riding the bus with him this morning. Mark has a car. Is he starting to have hallucinations? Or is it still part of another nightmare? Jinyoung unconsciously pinched his cheeks just to check (and ouch that hurts!). So, he was not dreaming. His mouth just remained gaping open like a goldfish, staring at Mark like an idiot when the bus started to move. Good thing Mark was able to catch him on time before he did fall down on his face.

“What are you doing?” Mark asked still holding on to Jinyoung’s arms. “Can’t you even ride a bus right?”

Jinyoung pulled himself away from the other’s hold as he cleared his throat to hide the embarrassment he was feeling at the moment. “No need to help me, Tuan.” Jinyoung turned away, holding on to one of the poles for dear life. The area where Mark touched him earlier was still burning on his skin. “What happened to your car anyway?”

Mark hummed in response. “It won’t start earlier. Dad’s gonna bring it to a shop later.”

“I see.” Was all Jinyoung said and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the trip.

 

It was at least expected that their classroom was empty when Jinyoung and Mark arrived there. Still not speaking to each other despite waking to school together, they both minded their own businesses waiting in silence hoping that one of their classmates would finally arrive and somehow break the ice.

“Park Jinyoung?” Both he and Mark snapped their heads at the classroom door with the sound of the voice.

“Oh, Minjoon-sunbae, what’s up?” Jinyoung stood awkwardly at the sudden intrusion, watching as their senior welcomed himself inside their classroom.

Minjoon scratched the back of his neck as he handed Jinyoung two bags of candies. “Ah, I saw you coming in while we were practicing at the field. I was really bothered at what happened yesterday at the park so here. I just wanted to apologize. You can give the other bag to your friend.”

“Ah, you seriously need to, sunbae.” Jinyoung attempted to give back the candies, but Minjoon refused.

“No, I’ll feel better if you accept them.” Minjoon put back the candies on Jinyoung’s hands.

“Alright, thanks, Minjoon-sunbae.” Jinyoung said as he put the candies on his desk.

“You’re welcome.” Minjoon said as he turned to leave. “I’m glad I was able to find you, Jinyoung-ah.”

 

“Well, that was gross,” Mark was writing on his notebook. His voice was so quiet, but it still echoed around the classroom. “Isn’t it too early to flirt, Jinyoungie?”

“I’m not flirting with him.” Jinyoung slumped on his seat. “Didn’t you hear he just came by to apologize?”

“As if you put up a fight.” Mark replied and it offended Jinyoung a little. How could Mark accuse him of something like that when the only person who was invading all of his thoughts was him? “What travesty did he do anyway for him to get out of his way and give you… candies? How childish.”

“You know what,” Jinyoung said through gritted teeth. “I don’t think I need to explain myself to you. Why do you care anyway?”

Mark was quiet as he suddenly stopped writing and slamming his notebook shut as he turned sharply at Jinyoung from his seat. “I don’t care. I _really_ freaking don’t care. Alright?!” Jinyoung was surprised hearing Mark’s raised voice. He thought Mark was only his usual teasing self, enjoying his usual torture on Jinyoung, but Mark was not enjoying himself at all. “I don’t care if you like _him_ or if you flirt with _him_. Just do it somewhere else!” Mark stood so abruptly that it nearly knocked his chair on the ground. Jinyoung stood up in confusion while Mark headed towards the door.

“Hey—!” Jinyoung called out, but it was already useless since Mark was already out of the room.

Meanwhile, Youngjae who was just about to come in looked at Jinyoung in confusion as he also watched Mark went down the hallway angrily. “What’s wrong with him?”

Jinyoung slumped back into his seat in a daze. “I honestly don’t have any idea.”

 

“Somebody’s in a bad mood.” Jaebum commented as he sat beside Jackson during lunch time. The two friends watched Mark as he sulked in the corner of their table ignoring everyone who approached them. “What happened?”

“I don’t know. He won’t talk.” Jackson shrugged as he turned to Jaebum speaking lowly so that only the two of them could hear the conversation. “But if I would venture a guess, I think his hormones are acting up.”

“Hormones?” Jaebum asked with a raised brow.

“I think you also know the reason he keeps acting this way lately, right?” Jackson munched on his mashed potato while tilting his head on a specific direction.

Jaebum following his gaze, found himself looking at Jinyoung, who was wearing the same grim expression on his face. “You know too?” He turned to Jackson with a rather impressed expression.

“Please,” Jackson shrugged. “I’m not dumb. And to be honest I’m not the one to meddle, but this is honestly getting out of hand. And also frustrating. We need to I think start intervening and actually I know someone who can help us with that.”

Jaebum nodded in understanding. “I’ll text Youngjae”

 

Jinyoung was still feeling down when he stopped at their local convenience store before heading home. He thought that maybe a cone of his favorite strawberry ice cream would at least cheer him up. He was aware of how grumpy Mark was the whole day and he wanted to comprehend if all of it was just because of the simple misunderstanding from this morning.

He was worriedly munching the wafer cone of his ice cream when he exited the convenience store. At that same time, Jinyoung saw Mark passing by in front of him most likely heading home as well. Jinyoung knew Mark still had that angry expression on his face that was why he decided to give him a minute to step ahead before walking on the same direction.

Jinyoung walked slowly as he watches Mark’s back in front of him, making sure that there was enough distance for the other boy to not notice him. Well, he failed miserably.

“If you’re planning to follow me, you could chew a little bit lower.” Mark said when he turned around to face Jinyoung.

“I’m not following you.” Jinyoung answered blinking at him, lowering his ice cream cone consciously. “I know you’re mad at me, so I know that I should stay away from you.”

Mark sighed heavily as he turned back and started walking once again. Jinyoung stood unmoving in his position. Maybe he should give Mark more space then. It was just a few steps later when Mark himself stopped on his feet as he again turned back.

“Aish, I can’t do this.” Mark said as he beckoned Jinyoung over. “Come here. Walk with me.” Jinyoung hesitated for a moment before walking over to Mark. “I’d prefer you walking beside me than behind me. You might do something when I have my back on you.” They started walking again with Mark making sure that they were on the same pace.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “You always think I’m gonna do something bad at you when I’m actually an angel.”

Mark snorted unattractively. “Well, that was hilarious, Jinyoungie. I’ll give you that.”

They were silent for a few moments when Jinyoung decided to ask, “Hey, are you feeling better now?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Mark replied.

“I can’t understand you, you know?” Jinyoung said wondering where all this courage to speak his mind came from. He sees their house from a very short distance and to be honest he wished that they will not be arriving home so soon. “I mean, I’m glad you’re finally okay and all, but…” He took a deep breath, cutting himself short.

“But?”

Jinyoung hesitated. “Forget it. You’ll get mad.”

Mark looked at him for a little bit. “I’m sorry. To be honest, I’m kind of confused too. I don’t understand what happened earlier either. Sorry I might’ve vented out on you, Jinyoungie.” There was an unreadable expression on his face when Jinyoung looked at him. Somehow, Mark looked afraid and confuse

“Okay,” Jinyoung nodded. He hated seeing Mark this way. Moreover, he hated that there was nothing he can do to erase it.

“It’s just so frustrating…” Mark said it so quietly that Jinyoung barely heard it.

“What is?”

“You.” Mark suddenly grasped his wrist taking Jinyoung by surprise. “You’re fucking frustrating me, Jinyoungie. It confuses me a lot.”

Jinyoung gasped in shock as his mind whirled on multitudes of interpretations from what Mark had said. Mark was looking at him with so much intensity that he was frozen on the spot and it certainly was not helping that it did make his heart flutter for a little bit (actually, a lot). Jinyoung was just about to ask for clarification when one of their neighbor’s cars backfired pulling the both of them out of their trance.

Mark cleared his throat as he let go of Jinyoung’s wrist. “Come on, we’ll be late for dinner.”

 

Jinyoung rushed inside their house once he arrived, ultimately ignoring his mother’s calls from the kitchen. He headed straight to his room, his safe haven, and dropped his things carelessly on his bed. Still panting from all the running, he then headed straight to his window pushing the curtains open to look upon the room across from his to get some comfort for all the confusion he was feeling at that moment.

Only, that seemed to not be possible when Jinyoung found himself staring back at his object of affection/confusion.

Mark has the same look of astonishment on his face as the both of them looked at each other. It had been years since this had last happened and from Jinyoung’s recollection, they were still in elementary school back then.

“What the fuck…” Jinyoung whispered to himself as his fingers shook when he slid the glass windows open. He felt his heart drop immediately when he sees Mark doing the same thing. “What are you doing?” He says once he was sure that Mark will be able to hear him.

“There’s a bug inside my room.” Mark replied as he started swatting his hands, most likely to ward away that certain insect he was talking about. “What about you?”

“Oh, Um… I like the sound of crickets.” Jinyoung answered dumbly as feelings of silliness settled down in his stomach. Of course, Mark had to catch him at this moment. He prays to the heavens that Mark would not find out that one of his hobbies was staring at his room for hours.

“Really?” Mark asked raising his eyebrows, not even trying to hide that he was unconvinced. “You sure you’re not just looking at my room like a creep?”

Jinyoung gasped with his face reddening. “I’m not!”

“Hey, hey…” Mark chuckled. “I’m just kidding. You’re starting to look like a strawberry lollipop again.”

Jinyoung knew better than to dignify that with a response, so he just settled for a small “Hmph!”

“Anyway,” Mark said as he looked at Jinyoung with a smile. “Dad says my car won’t be fixed for a few weeks. So I guess see you tomorrow morning at the bus stop then?”

Jinyoung still red on the face as he replied, “Okay, see you.”

Mark gave him a small wave as both of them closed their windows and Jinyoung could not help but jump onto his bed as he nuzzled his favorite giant teddy bear. He might have squealed a bit and there was a small smile he could not contain as his feet started flailing around.

 

“Oh no…” Jinyoung mumbled when he pulled back for air a few seconds later. “I really am in trouble, aren’t I?”

 

 

 

**bonus:**

**16/The final night before going back home**

A small whimper escaped from Youngjae’s lips as he felt Jackson’s wandering hand resting on his stomach. He had let himself to be again buried into the soft mattress of Jackson’s bed when they were supposed to be enjoying their dinner with their friends. But that was the last thing on both of their minds especially when Youngjae started nibbling on Jackson’s bottom lip.

“Youngjae-ah,” Jackson said pulling back with so much hesitation as he sat up on his bed.

“What’s up?” Youngjae asked worriedly as he got up as well.

“Remember when I said that I have someone that I like…” Jackson said turning away from Youngjae, but the latter was too fast for him. Youngjae grasped his face with one of his hands while the other covered Jackson’s mouth.

“Okay, I understand.” Youngjae said with a straight face. “Let’s break up now.” Jackson tried to say something, but that only made Youngjae’s hand press on his lips more. “Listen to me, okay?” And all Jackson could only do was nod. “I know we agreed that we will break up tomorrow, but I think it’s better if we set each other free now. However, promise me one thing. That person that you like… Promise me that you won’t give up on that person okay? Promise me that you’ll take care of him and make him feel worthy as if the whole universe belongs to him, because he was the person that will replace _me_ in your life, Jackson Wang. Do you understand?” Once again, Jackson responded with a nod.

“Alright.” Youngjae said, contented with Jackson’s answer. “Now, I’m gonna head back to my room and tomorrow we’ll be back to normal.” Jackson felt Youngjae’s hold on him slackening before his hands pressed onto him one last time. “It was a great summer all thanks to you. I really appreciated everything, Jackson.” And finally, Youngjae brought down his hands and bolted out of the room before Jackson could even react.

Jackson looked intently at the door for a few moments before lying down on his bed staring up at the ceiling, counting the little bumps on it repeatedly, before he started laughing at himself pitifully.

 

“Ah, how can he even think that someone else can replace him in my life? Choi Youngjae, you’re really a crazy person. You didn’t even give me a chance to confess to you properly.”


	5. Chapter 5

**17/**

 

“Alright, I think everyone has an idea what we’re doing here, am I correct?”

 

Youngjae was answered with a couple of uninterested hums of affirmative that he could not help but glare at the two other guys in front of him. He does not know why and if anything he should be the one who should be in their position right now since this meeting was not his idea _at all._ So why is he the one receiving this reaction right now, when all he intends to do was to help these two helpless souls?

“You could be more enthusiastic with your answers you know?” Youngjae said with a huff, which was not answered with a response. “Weren’t you the ones who asked for my help in the first place? Why do I seem to be the only one who seems excited about this right now?”

Jaebum rolled his eyes as he showed Youngjae a piece of paper. “Do you really have to outline our ‘meeting’, Choi Youngjae?” That offended Youngjae for a second. It took hours for him to finish that outline and the only thing he wanted was a little bit of appreciation. He wasn’t asking much. Why are these two so ungrateful? “Jackson and I asked for your assistance to help us with Mark and Jinyoung and this…” He pointed to Youngjae’s beautiful eleven page meeting agenda outline. “This is not helping, Youngjae. This is a term paper!”

Jaebum’s outburst earned a few disgruntled looks from the other students and of course, their lovely librarian. Bless her. However, that does not seem to deter Jaebum as he continued to glare at Youngjae from across the table.

“Well, I’m sorry if you cannot comprehend my level of intellect then.” Youngjae said smugly. “And if I do not do this, then who else will? What are we gonna do? Are we gonna lock them up in a room like what you did before, Jaebum? I think Jinyoung and Mark are a bit smarter than that now. And if your only complaint is that it’s too long, well tough, we’re talking about years, again _years_ , of them dancing around with each other. I think it more than justifies the fact that I put a lot of effort in these.”

“You’re unbelievable, really.” Jaebum shook his head, turning to Jackson. “You sure you still want to include him in our plan?”

“Of course,” Jackson replied taking a look at Youngjae across the table. “We can’t do it without you, can we?” Jackson sent a small smile at him, to which Youngjae felt a small jolt to his stomach (probably from that questionable mashed potato from the cafeteria earlier). It was a small gesture, but otherwise very appreciated. If only Jaebum was a better friend like Jackson. “Besides,” Jackson continued, reading the meeting outline from time to time. “This is actually brilliant! Some of the things here, I’m not even aware of. Thanks, Youngjae!”

Jackson’s voice was so loud that the librarian almost went over to their table, before Youngjae sent her his best apologetic smile. Good thing that did the job and all they got was a stern look of warning to keep it down.

“Sorry,” Jackson said scratching his head. “But I’m serious. I really appreciated the effort, Youngjae-ah.”

_There it is again._ Youngjae involuntary put a hand on his stomach as he felt another jolt. _I should really see the nurse after this._ And before he could help himself, he found himself asking Jackson. “Really? Is that what you really think?”I

“Yeah, I mean,” Jackson offered him an embarrassed smile. “ _I_ couldn’t even think of doing something like this. I’m sure it took some of your time to do something like this. You must’ve cared a lot about Mark and Jinyoung.”

Youngjae was just about to say his thanks to Jackson, when Jaebum rudely cleared his throat. “Yah, I’m still here, you guys.” He said pointing at the two. “Why do I suddenly feel like the third wheel? Are you two gonna make out? Should I leave?” He finished off with a snigger which earned him a kick from Youngjae.

It was definitely satisfying to see Jaebum whimper silently, fully aware that any noise will get them thrown out of the library. _Serves him right._ Youngjae thought. Jaebum would always find a way to tease him and Jackson whenever there was a rare chance that they are together. Usually, Youngjae would just play it off as Jaebum being Jaebum, but for some reason the lump on his stomach today kept on bothering him and kicking Jaebum relieved the feeling just for a little bit.

“Anyway,” Jaebum announced when he finally recovered from the pain on his leg, but still glaring at Youngjae nonetheless. “Let’s just get back to business. Mark and Jinyoung. What do you guys think?”

“I guess we’re all thinking the same thing, anyway.” Jackson said solemnly. “That’s basically why we’re here today. They’re taking so long.”

“Yeah,” Youngjae agreed. “And normally I won’t be bothered by this, but if they take too long, external ‘problems’ might get out of hand.” Youngjae emphasized it with air quotes, expecting the other two to understand, but apparently not based on the blank expressions on their faces. “Minjoon-sunbae.” He cannot help but roll his eyes at them.

“Minjoon-sunbae?” Jaebum looked at Jackson who is wearing the same confused expression on his face. “What does sunbae got to do with this?”

“Are you two really that dense?” Youngjae said exasperatedly. “I really need to spell it out for you, don’t I? Minjoon-sunbae likes Jinyoung-ah, okay? Don’t you get why he’s always lurking around our classroom every morning? Did you really think Mark’s in a super foul mood lately, because I don’t know, he had a bad dream every night?”

A look of realization dawned upon Jackson’s face. “Oh my God. Is that why Mark hasn’t been driving his car to school then? He’s making sure Minjoon-sunbae does not have any alone time with Jinyoung, isn’t he?”

That actually piqued Youngjae’s interest. “What do you mean? Wasn’t Mark’s car at the repair shop or something? I remember Jinyoung telling me that.”

“Well,” Jackson replied with a slightly amused expression on his face. “It’s only a busted tail light that one time, and I’m pretty sure it was fixed the same day. That guy, he kept on telling me he’s saving the gas money for something else and all this time…”

“He’s hopeless.” Jaebum shook his head leaning an arm on the table. “But I guess that’s Mark Tuan for you. Seriously though, he’s always like this. Remember that time in first grade when you accidentally called Jinyoung, _‘Jinyoungie’_? Remember the tantrum he had?” Oh, Youngjae definitely remembers it well. _Never again._ “Yeah, Mark hates when other people call him that.”

“Yeah, and quite honestly I don’t think even Jinyoung’s family call him _Jinyoungie_ anymore.” Youngjae nodded in affirmative while chuckling slightly. “It became a habit to us eventually.”

“Well, it was very cute when we were kids.” Jaebum sighed exasperatedly. “But now, I don’t think I can deal with another of his temper tantrums anymore. He might’ve changed the past few years, but his possessiveness with Jinyoung is still insane and I don’t think he realizes that.”

“That’s the thing.” Jackson shook his head. “He has no idea about what he’s feeling right now and that’s what we need to work on.”

“Well, at least Jinyoung’s done with realization part.” Youngjae found himself saying, not realizing that Jackson did not know about that until later. “Oh shit. You’re not supposed to know about that.”

“I think Jackson would have to know about that eventually.” Jaebum waved him off, before turning to Jackson. “Yeah, dude, Jinyoung’s already pining, head over heels over your best friend. And it’s bad. Very bad. But also good since I’m pretty sure Mark feels the same way, for the longest time really.”

Jackson hummed indicating he understood the situation. “I have a question though. Why can’t we have Jinyoung confess to Mark? I think everyone in this table agrees that the feeling is mutual.”

“That’s right, but,” Youngjae paused for dramatic effect. “Weren’t you the one who said that Mark doesn’t understand what’s happening right now? That’s the biggest problem we have right now and I’m pretty sure it’s gonna be pretty hellish if Jinyoung tries to confess to him. Can you imagine his reaction? Most probably he’s gonna laugh at Jinyoung’s face or maybe run home and lock himself in his room as a defense mechanism.”

“…That is most likely gonna happen.” Jackson said in defeat. “What are we gonna do then?”

“Aish,” Jaebum rubber his temples in frustration. “You two are seriously lucky to have me as a friend. What we need to do is to force Mark to see Jinyoung in a romantic light.”

“Overly cheesy, but fine, we’ll hear you out.” Youngjae shook his head in judgement. If he really knows Im Jaebum (which he absolutely does), he is about 101% that there is some kind of a catch here.

Jaebum was smiling triumphantly as he searched the contents of his bag and his grin grew wider as he held of what looks like five tickets in his hand. “This is what I’m talking about.” He handed one ticket each to Youngjae and Jackson.

“Autumn Lights Festival?” Jackson said slowly as he read his own ticket as Jaebum nodded smugly.

“Hey, this is that festival at Yejin-noona’s university.” Youngjae turned at Jaebum with a frown. “Im Jaebum, what did you do?”

“What? You should be thanking me!” Jaebum said in defense. “It’s a lovers’ festival. You can only come in if you have someone you’re with! And that’s what we’re gonna do.”

“Uhh, I’m pretty sure all five of us are single.” Jackson frowned at him.

“Well, they don’t know that, do they?” Jaebum answered with a wink.

“And yet I see only five sets of tickets.” Youngjae answered sarcastically.

“That’s the point!” Jaebum explained. “I figured, we can make Jinyoung and Mark go together, then of course you and Jackson.” Youngjae did not realize that he turned his head on Jackson’s direction until he caught the other looking back at him _. Great, this got more awkward._

“Why does Jackson and I have to be a couple?” Youngjae protested quietly.

“You’ll not be able to come in unless you’re a couple. Didn’t I mention that earlier?” Jaebum said exasperatedly. “And I’m pretty sure you prefer pairing up with him rather than me, don’t you?”

“Shut up,” Youngjae said lamely. He actually does not mind being paired with Jackson given of course their history. They ended up well. Of course, not best friends given the circumstances, but in good terms as far as the breaking up dictionary could describe it. _Still_ , Youngjae thought as he stole another glance at Jackson. The two of them under a romantic setting once more could bring up some things that he had been avoiding thinking ever since. Things that sometimes haunt him in his last thoughts before falling asleep.

Youngjae shook his head as he pushed the thoughts out of his mind. _No,_ this is not his priority. Right now, Jinyoung and Mark comes first. He and Jackson are already done, so he does not have to feel weird about this anymore. Besides, he was pretty sure that Jackson still has that person that he liked and Choi Youngjae do not like fighting a losing battle anyway. No, thank you.

“What about you?” Jackson’s question suddenly interrupted Youngjae’s train of thoughts. “We only have five tickets. If Youngjae and I will come together and we’ll have Jinyoung and Mark, who are you coming with?”

“From whom did you think I got the tickets from?” Jaebum said with a knowing wink.

“You didn’t…” Youngjae turned to him wide eye in disbelief “Yejin-noona??” Jaebum nodded triumphantly. “You mean, you… How did… When… Why??? I thought you’re over her. And she doesn’t like you!”

“Ah, my friend.” Jaebum shook his finger. “You underestimate my powers and to answer your question, yes, I am over her. This is just a mere favor, which the story I’ll tell you about in the future. In the meantime.” Jaebum tapped on Youngjae and Jackson’s tickets. “Don’t get this lost, okay?”

“Fine.” Youngjae and Jackson answered in unison, both with equal indifference.

“See?” Jaebum sniggered. “My plan is so perfect; we didn’t even need Youngjae’s outline.” Jaebum laughed as Youngjae flipped him off. “Oh, and by the way, before I forget…” He again rummaged a pen and a sheet of paper from his bag and drew a few doodles on it. “Here.”

Both Youngjae and Jackson stared at the paper in front of them in disdain. “Oh, what the actual fuck is that?” Youngjae gasped. “What the hell is #TeamMark?!”

“T-shirt design of course!” Jaebum elaborated. “Since we’ll all be rooting for our good friend, Mark Tuan, we should have a team name! And of course team t-shirt is a must, so I guess Youngjae yours will be yellow shirt; Jackson’s I guess will be blue shirt and green shirt for me!”

This time it was Jackson who reached over the paper on Jaebum’s hand, crumpled it and threw it on Jaebum’s nose. “That’s nice.” Jaebum said his nose crinkling. “Be like that, and I’ll make sure to print a #TeamMinjoon shirt for you. Do you want that? Huh?”

“I’m leaving.” Jackson announced as he hurriedly packed his things. “You coming with, Youngjae-ah?”

Youngjae was still laughing as he and Jackson exited the library quickly as Jaebum called after them with a loud, “Yah!!” which they are pretty sure the head librarian will certainly NOT appreciate.

_It’s a good start._

 

 

 

 

 

“Yah, Jinyoung-ah,” Jinyoung was still finishing his breakfast toast when his sister entered the kitchen along with a knowing smile on her face. “Your boyfriend’s already waiting for you outside.”

Jinyoung nearly choked on his bread and that seemed to satisfy his sister since she was smirking when she sat across the table. “He’s not my boyfriend!” Jinyoung said in defense, blushing from his Yejin’s insinuation.

Yejin looked at him smugly. “…Right.” And Jinyoung did not like the sarcasm in her voice. “I believe you, baby brother.” This mostly meant that she did not believe it by one bit.

Jinyoung with no other choice just quickly finished his breakfast, completely ignoring the teasing grin from his sister. “Stop it.” Jinyoung finally said as he stood up from the dinner table.

“What?” Yejin asked who was obviously feigning innocence. “What did I do?”

“Whatever.” Jinyoung replied through gritted teeth, deciding to not say anything more to fuel his sister’s amusement. “I’ll go to school now. Tell Mom and Dad.”

He was barely out of the kitchen when Yejin called out a “Say hi to Mark for me!” along with a loud chuckle which Jinyoung really did not appreciate. It was already bad that his cheeks are in a perpetual blushing mode whenever he was with Mark or if said boy’s name will be mentioned in his presence. He certainly did not need any more of his sister’s constant teasing. He has gotten it enough from his Mom and Dad anyway (and also Mark’s parents during their usual Sunday brunches). He quickly put on his shoes and proceeded outside to meet Mark.

Truth be told, Jinyoung found himself relieved that despite all these teasing that they got, Mark would always be waiting outside their house every morning and even in the afternoon so that they can go home together. It was a surprise at first for him, but Jinyoung found himself casually slipping into this routine every day. It was not as if Mark and him are now best friends again. It was more of a comfortable togetherness, which Jinyoung does not feel the need to define anything more and if ever it goes beyond that in the future (Nope, not _that_ , Jinyoung’s cheeks reddened at the thought), then he would just figure it out when it happens.

“Well, you certainly took your time.” That was the first thing Mark says while Jinyoung closes their gates. “I was starting to think you overslept again.”

“Hey!” Jinyoung shot him a glare. _So early, Mark Tuan and you’re already at your element._ “That was _one_ time! One time! And I still made it, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, barely.” Mark rolled his eyes as he started walking. “And I _so_ didn’t mind walking to school that day. So thanks a lot for that.”

“I said I’m sorry that time.” Jinyoung mumbled under his breath. Well, he does know it was his fault anyway and he did not mind admitting to that fact, but Mark still chose to bring it up all the time. “And you didn’t have to wait then, you didn’t have to wait now.” That he says just to be spiteful, but in all honesty, he still very much appreciated the other’s effort.

“You say that, but I’m pretty sure Jinyoungie likes that I waited for him.” Mark joked with a chuckle, not even realizing that he was so on point with what he said, while the boy beside him was praying to the heavens to just turn him into a jello puddle. “Hey, why are you slowing down?” Mark asked turning back to Jinyoung with a frown. “Didn’t I tell you to always walk beside me? Or do you want us to miss the bus again?”

_How could he say those words and not even knowing how messed up it makes me feel? Does he know I like him? Is this his new way of teasing me because he know how I feel?_ _No, it can’t be. I’m pretty positive he’ll make sure I know if he finds out. Stop overthinking, Park Jinyoung._

“Yah!” Mark said coupled with a flick on Jinyoung’s forehead. “Are you seriously spacing out on me right now, Jinyoungie?” If you keep this up, we’ll really miss the bus. Come on.” He finished off with a soft tug on Jinyoung’s blazer.

“Hey, you’re wrinkling my uniform!” Jinyoung protested while Mark pulls him, not too hard, but enough for the both of them to hurry to the bus station. “How would you like if I do it to you too?”

Mark let go of the fabric. “Okay, fine. Do you want me to hold your hand instead?” He said it with a very serious expression that it caught Jinyoung by surprise that he almost choke on his tongue. “I was joking, Jinyoungie.” Mark said after a few moments. There was an almost teasing grin on his face as he seemed to realize something. “Oh my gosh, do _you_ want me to hold your hand? You want to, don’t you?!”

“No, I don’t!” Jinyoung glared at him with feigned annoyance, but really it was to hide being caught. (Well, he really was caught. But Mark Tuan did not need to know that, especially not to add on his ego.) “Why would I want to?! Stop with this nonsense.” Jinyoung started walking away with his nose in the air.

“Hmm? Being defensive, aren’t you?” Mark was laughing as he kept up with him. “But I don’t think you want me to stop, huh, Jinyoungie?”

Jinyoung turned sharply at Mark and reached over to hold his hand. He did not know what pushed him to do it, but he just wanted for Mark to shut up. His heart cannot take it anymore and if Mark keeps this up, Jinyoung might not arrive to school because of his increased heart rate.

Time seemed to stop between the two of them as Mark’s previous amused expression was suddenly replaced by blank one. “Hey, w-what are y-you doing?”

“Shutting you up, Tuan.” Jinyoung said, trying his best to be oblivious about the reddening of his cheeks. He quickly (and reluctantly) let go of Mark’s hand a few moments later. “It worked, didn’t it?”

Mark scoffed. “Look at you finally learning to fight back. I’ll let it go for now, because we’ll be late to school but in the future I won’t be so kind.” He said as he cleared his throat.

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. “Bring it on.”

 

 

“As you all know, our school’s sports camp is just around the corner.” The whole classroom was suddenly filled with whoops and cheers, completely drowning the voice of their homeroom teacher, Professor Shim. “Alright, alright, settle down. If you don’t behave, I’ll remove our class from joining.”

That did quiet down most of the class, but without someone shouting a “You’re such a killjoy, Professor Shim!” which made the whole class laugh, even including their teacher. “Okay,” Professor Shim says clearing his throat. “So as I was mentioning earlier, the date for the sports camp is near, so to avoid any problems later, I suggest that you inform your parents beforehand. We will be sending out the waivers in the next few days once the committee, so I hope everyone will be able to join. Speaking of the sports committee, Mr. Choi, have you decided who’re going to be our class representatives?”

Youngjae was the class president, but at that same moment, he was too busy doodling on his notes, that he almost missed the question. “Right! Yes! Class representatives! Yes!” He looked over his notes and pretended to read something. “I’ve already submitted it yesterday to the principal, Professor Shim. The sports committee will include me of course, Park Jinyoung and Mark Tuan.”

Jinyoung, who was too busy doing something else aka swooning at said Mark Tuan/stealing a few glances every now and then, suddenly shoot up a look at his best friend. He was certainly NOT given prior information about this sudden setup and by the way Mark was staring confusedly at Youngjae (Not that Jinyoung was checking his expression, FYI.); the latter has no idea about this as well. Besides, Jinyoung is almost 100% certain that Youngjae had put him in the committee not because of his _exceptional_ skills in sports. No, this is about the way his best friend’s eyes are twinkling at him.

“Alright! Good.” Professor Shim said with a nod to Youngjae, who smiled triumphantly in his seat. “Well, I’m certainly glad that’s settled then. I expect the three of you will be able to keep us updated with committee updates.”

“Will do, sir.” Youngjae replied.

Meanwhile as their homeroom teacher proceeded with other topics for the class, Jinyoung busied himself into shooting daggers at Youngjae. “What are you doing?” He hissed at his best friend, but Youngjae only answered him with a toothy smile, which he knew Jinyoung cannot resist. “I know why you included me, Choi Youngjae. You’re dead.”

“Oh my gosh, Jinyoung-ah,” Youngjae giggled slightly, not even trying to hide that he was in no way ruffled by Jinyoung’s words at all. “Even your threats are so cute! I just want to feed you milk and cookies all day, our baby.”

“Yah,” Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows. “It’s not funny. Why did you include me, Youngjae? I mean, I totally understand why Mark’s there, but I’m not good at sports, you know that.”

“That’s crazy. You’re at least decent in my opinion.” Youngjae waved a hand in dismissal of Jinyoung’s words. “And it’s not just about being good at sports, why I included you on the list. We need responsible students, Jinyoung-ah and we can certainly use your brain.”

“My brain?” Jinyoung blinked at Youngjae repeatedly. “Choi Youngjae, you’re literally the number one student in our year. I think your brain is more than enough for that.”

“So?” Youngjae shrugged. “You’re in the top ten and so is Mark. Three smart brains are better than one, isn’t it? Besides, at least be a little grateful that I’m giving you the opportunity to spend some time with the love of your life.”

“Shh!” Jinyoung whispered in surprise as Youngjae snickered quietly. “It’s bad enough that everyone’s teasing me about Mark, not you too!”

“Hey, I tell it as it is.” Youngjae replied with a little bit of sass. “Just be excited okay? Live a little, Park Jinyoung.”

“How can I when every time I’m around him, my cheeks are always at the boiling point?” Jinyoung grumbled quietly. “I’m just gonna make a fool of myself. That’s what’s going to happen for sure.”

“Nonsense.” Youngjae shook his head. This time, he looks a little bit serious. “You have me, Jinyoung-ah and I’m pretty sure Mark’s got your back too.” A small playful grin suddenly appeared on Youngjae’s face. “I just mentioned his name and look at that silly smile on your face. So cute!”

“Hey!” Jinyoung said, touching his cheeks as a failed attempt to make the smile disappear.

“Our Jinyoung-ah’s all grown up.” Youngjae said as he reached over and patted Jinyoung’s head.

 

It was a few moments later when a paper ball suddenly flew into Youngjae’s head, which caused him to stand up and shout a loud “Who did that?!”

“Mr. Choi, is there any problem?” Professor Shim gave him a stern look for disturbing the class, but Youngjae is already scanning the whole classroom meeting his classmates’ curious stares and shrugs.

“Nothing sir, I’m sorry for disrupting.” Youngjae said a few moments later sitting back down and examining the little paper ball in his hands.

“Are you okay?” Jinyoung asked in concern.

“Yeah,” Youngjae said, his expression turning from annoyance to sudden amusement. It confused Jinyoung a little. _Is Youngjae feeling alright?_ “Ahhh, seriously. He is so funny.”

“Who is?” Jinyoung asked curiously, but all Youngjae did was shrug.

 

 

“Hey, I heard you’re also part of the sports camp committee.” Jinyoung almost dropped his books in shock when he heard the voice behind him. It was already lunch break and most of the students are either on their way to the cafeteria or like Jinyoung are at the locker area organizing their things for their afternoon classes.

“Oh, hi, Minjoon-sunbae.” Jinyoung greeted offering a bow to his senior. Quite honestly, he was still recovering from the shock earlier and pretended to just shrug it off.

“Sorry, did I surprise you?” Minjoon asked as he tried to assist Jinyoung in putting his books in his locker.

“No, it’s fine.” Jinyoung tried to say, but Minjoon insisted on helping him. “Thanks, sunbae and I’m sorry, you were asking earlier if I’m part of the committee. Actually, yeah. I am. My friend Youngjae included my name on the list, which actually is a bad idea since I’m actually not a very sporty person in the first place.”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine.” Minjoon offered him a smile while Jinyoung closed his locker. “I’m also part of the committee, so there’s at least a familiar face you could depend on during meetings. I’m actually glad that we’ll be seeing each other often.”

“Oh?” Jinyoung turned to him with a frown. To be honest, he did not know how to react at that since in the first place he and Minjoon are not even close at all. He actually wondered why the elder was always around and helping him often, when Jinyoung did not even need any assistance at all. Although he always pushed these thoughts out of his head. He has always been grateful after all.

However, before he could even make any more clarifications from the other, Youngjae’s loud yell came eight lockers down. “Jinyoung-ah!” Several students stopped on their tracks as they, along with Jinyoung, watches in horror as his best friend all of a sudden clutches his stomach and slumped face down on his locker door.

“Youngjae-ah!” Jinyoung ran in panic, quickly at his best friend’s side as Youngjae groaned in pain still on the floor. “Oh my God! What’s happening?! Is your stomach hurt?”

“I… Jinyoung-ah, help me…” Youngjae whimpered helplessly all the while clutching Jinyoung’s blazer. “I don’t want to die, Jinyoung-ah… Not in front of everyone like this. It hurts…!”

“Let’s go to the clinic!” Jinyoung says in panic while he helped Youngjae up. “Can you walk? Do you want me to carry you on my back?!”

“No… I…” Youngjae said weakly as he clutched Jinyoung’s shoulders. “I can… I think I can walk…”

“Okay, let’s go!” Jinyoung said as he carefully led the way, supporting Youngjae’s weight on his shoulders. The clinic is only down the hallway so he did not mind as the crowd of students flocking around them cleared the way.

“What’s the matter, Jinyoung-ah?” Minjoon’s voice was suddenly at his side, but Jinyoung barely registered it since the adrenalin of bringing his best friend to the nurse is number one priority right now. “Do you need help? I can carry Youngjae!”

“NO!” Youngjae protested despite the pain he was going through. “I only want you to be with me, Jinyoung-ah.” He pleaded at Jinyoung desperately. “Make everyone go away! Make him go away! I don’t want anyone else to see me like this!”

“Sunbae, please.” Jinyoung pleaded. “I’m sorry, but you need to go away right now. We’ll be fine.” Jinyoung proceeded on their way as Youngjae made another whimper noises beside him. “Youngjae-ah, don’t worry. We’re almost there.”

Thankfully, there are lesser students now in the hallway as most of them are already flocking inside the cafeteria right now and most did not find Youngjae’s situation that interesting anymore. Plus, the school clinic is at the end of the corridor anyway and there was a stupid rumor circulating around the school saying that the nurse was a witch and curses the love lives of students who stays over to rest. Jinyoung thought it was rather silly and cruel, he stayed over once when he had a slight fever during freshman year and the nurse was more than nice to him.

“Jinyoung-ah, I think I’m fine now.” Youngjae whispered quietly detaching himself from Jinyoung’s hold and patting his belly like he was not just curling himself on the floor five minutes ago. “Let’s go to lunch, shall we? Gosh, I’m so hungry!”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Jinyoung pulled his best friend back. “Youngjae-ah! Are you crazy?! Just a minute ago, you keep whispering that ‘you’re dying’ and now you just suddenly want to eat lunch? Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah,” Youngjae scratched his head, smiling apologetically. “I’m so sorry for worrying you so much. I think I just experienced some major starving issues. You know that new diet I was trying? I think I just missed food so much, my stomach was too excited to eat lunch.”

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at Youngjae, not convinced at all that his best friend suddenly recovered just like that. “And you expect me to believe that? No, no way. We’re not going to lunch unless you get checked by the nurse! And after class later, I’ll accompany you to the hospital if I have too!”

“No! Jinyoung-ah listen!” Youngjae shouts in panic as Jinyoung’s grip on his wrist went tighter. “I’m one hundred percent fine again! Look at me!” However, Jinyoung has made up his mind. He cannot let anything happen to Youngjae anymore, and if he has to drag the other inside the nurse’s office so be it. “No! You can’t Jinyoung-ah! I don’t want to be cursed! I still want to have a boyfriend and live happily ever after!”

“Oh my God, you know that’s not true!” Jinyoung rolled his eyes as he pulled a struggling Youngjae with him. “You of all people should know that!”

“But it is!” Youngjae protested. “You’re a living proof, Jinyoung-ah. See? You stayed over once at the clinic and now, you’re already 17 and you’re still single since birth!” That Jinyoung knows that his best friend is now pulling his leg. Jinyoung turns to glare at Youngjae who was now laughing at his expense.

“Thanks a lot.” Jinyoung grumbled in annoyance. “You should’ve shouted it louder. I don’t think the people at the cafeteria heard you. Besides I chose to be single since birth.”

“Yeah, because I know. I know.” Now it was Youngjae’s turn to roll his eyes. “Mark Tuan’s the only one for you, blah, blah, blah…”

“Oh my gosh, please stop talking!” Jinyoung shushed. “And stop making this about me, Choi Youngjae. You can’t distract me. We’re still going to the nurse’s office if that’s the last thing that I would do!”

“Alright, alright.” Youngjae shrugged finally and proceeded on his own way to the clinic. “I’ll get checked. Geez.”

 

 

It was ten minutes later when Youngjae’s tests were done and so far all his vitals were normal. So, without any other choice since Youngjae is also back to his usual bouncing self, the two best friends _finally_ decided to make their way to the cafeteria and _finally_ get some lunch. However, when they exited the nurse’s office, both of them were surprised to find Jaebum, Mark and Jackson waiting outside.

“Youngjae-ah!” Jackson’s voice echoed throughout the hallway. “Are you okay?! Are you fine?! Where does it hurt? Can you walk?! Do you want me to carry you?! I exercise every day I SWEAR!!

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Youngjae asked when he and Jinyoung finally joined the others at the hallway.

“Now he asks,” Jaebum frowned at him. “Well, the other students were talking about how you were almost dying of stomach pains earlier, but I guess there’s nothing to worry about since you’re already like that?”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung replied. “The nurse’s already checked. All’s good with Youngjae-ah. I didn’t even understand what happened? Why are you even waiting here outside? You guys should’ve come in.”

“Well, you know…” Jaebum said in amusement as he gestured over Jinyoung. “The curse.”

“I am _so_ not cursed!” Jinyoung said defiantly.

“See? I told you.” Youngjae said winking at Jinyoung before turning at Jaebum. “Anyhow, I get why you’re here, but,” He shifted his attention at Mark and Jackson. “Why are you two here as well?”

“Wow, you could’ve at least pretended to feel a _teensy_ bit touched that we’re concerned.” Mark said sarcastically as he nudged Jackson. “Well, Jaebum and Jackson wanted to go, so yeah. I guess I’m here for second hand association.”

“I’m touched.” Youngjae replied uninterested as he mentioned a short. “Hey, thanks, bro.” at Jackson. Jaebum pretended he was puking while Jinyoung and Mark both mouthed “bro?” quite audibly which earned the three of them a separate glare from Youngjae.

“Anyway!” Youngjae shouted, using both of his hands to grab Jaebum and Jackson’s arms. “I need to talk to you two. It’s urgent! It’s about the uh… Sports camp meeting.” He then proceeded to walk with the other two, before turning back at Jinyoung as if indicating that he has not forgotten about his best friend. “We’ll be quick, Jinyoung-ah, alright? You and Mark can get your lunch first. I’ll see you at the usual table, okay?”

 

 

“Youngjae’s getting weirder every day.” Mark commented as both of them watched Youngjae pulling the other two and maybe pushing them in an empty classroom. “Are you sure he’s not sick anymore?”

“I’m pretty sure.” Jinyoung replied warily. “I was there. And don’t call Youngjae weird. He’s your friend too.”

“Yeah, I didn’t mean it that way.” Mark said quietly. “But you’ve got to admit what he did just now was strange.”

Jinyoung shrugged. “Whatever. I’m just glad he’s alright.” Suddenly his stomach started to growl and Jinyoung wants to bury himself from embarrassment especially when Mark started laughing at his face.

“Come on,” Mark said, starting to walk towards the cafeteria. “Baby Jinyoungie is already hungry. Let’s get him some milk.

“Yah!” Jinyoung called as he chased after Mark, a smile already suddenly creeping on his face despite the red flush tainting his cheeks.

Fortunately, since most of the students are already sitting down and eating their lunch, the line at the cashier was not long anymore and soon enough he and Mark were able to get their lunch trays. It startled Jinyoung though when after paying, Mark followed him instead of his usual table with Jackson. Not that he was hoping for that to happen, but it was still a nice surprise.

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung asked as he settled down on his chair. “You don’t sit here.”

“That’s nice.” Mark said as he started digging into his lunch. “I don’t see your name on this table though.”

“You know what I mean.” Jinyoung said as he pointed at Mark’s usual table. “Look, your friends are looking for you. You shouldn’t leave them alone especially when they’ve waited for you.”

“If I leave, then you’ll be alone.” Mark suddenly looked at him straight in the eyes and God; Jinyoung felt his heart dropped to the fall. He suddenly felt his hands shaking that he needed to grab his chopsticks tightly to hide that fact. “So can you just stop complaining and just eat? I swear if I hear your stomach growling again, I’m gonna stuff that egg roll down your throat.”

It sounded like a threat, but for some odd reason Jinyoung felt his heart beating faster, which is so wrong. _What are you doing, Mark Tuan? You’re so bad for my health!_ Jinyoung started munching on his muffin, but not before murmuring a soft “thanks” to Mark.

“Don’t mention it.” Mark answered in return.

 

“What is this?” Jaebum exclaimed when he arrived shortly with Youngjae and Jackson at the table. “Do my eyes deceive me?? Or am I dreaming right now? Have Park Jinyoung and Mark Tuan finally come to a truce?”

“Shut up, Jaebum.” Mark says throwing a used napkin at his friend. “And what truce? We go to school together every day. We go home together. I don’t know what truce you’re talking about so stop being dramatic.”

“Hey, come on,” Jackson commented, sitting beside Mark. “You don’t have to be a jerk, dude. Jaebum’s just happy.”

“But that’s just how Mark is.” Youngjae added while he also started eating his lunch. “I’ll probably call the police if Mark suddenly acts all nice and fluffy. Or maybe NASA ‘coz it has to be an alien.”

“I feel so blessed to be surrounded by all of you.” Mark retaliated and unfortunately, Jinyoung was not able to hold in his laugh anymore. He did stop after sometime though, especially when everyone turned to him and he was pretty sure Youngjae, Jaebum and even Jackson (?!) are looking at him with the same knowing expressions.

“Sorry, it was funny?” Jinyoung murmured embarrassedly as he looked down on his lunch.

“Okay then,” Jaebum chuckled after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. “As I was mentioning to Jackson and Youngjae earlier, I was courteously invited to the Autumn Lights Festival this Saturday, by none other than Jinyoung’s older sister, Yejin-noona.” Jinyoung choked on his iced tea.

“What?! How did you—?”

“Let me finish, Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebum wagged a finger at him as Youngjae and Jackson rolled their eyes in synchrony. “So anyway, since I’m such a good friend to the four of you, I was able to get you guys a ticket!” He then handed the tickets to Jinyoung and Mark.

“But this festival,” Mark started, examining closely the ticket in his hands. “Isn’t it known for couples only entry?”

“Oh my friend,” Jaebum announced magnanimously, taking a deep breath before continuing. “My friend, my friend, my friend. Of course it is! So we decided, and by we, I meant Youngjae and Jackson.” The two mentioned shook their heads adamantly behind Jaebum’s back. “That we could partner up! Me, the awesome Im Jaebum with Yejin-noona, then we have Youngjae and Jackson as couple number two and lastly, you two as couple number three!”

“What?!”

“Are you fucking serious?!”

“Hey!” Jaebum put his hands up to his chest in defense. “We’re just there to have fun!”

“But why do we need to partner up?” Jinyoung protested, especially seeing Jaebum’s expression. _What the hell is he doing?_ “And why can’t I have Youngjae-ah as my partner??”

“And how are you so sure that you can make me go to this?!” Mark added while glaring at Jaebum. “I swear to God, Im Jaebum. If you’re just using us to woo Yejin-noona again…”

“Hey, Yejin-noona’s the one who gave me the tickets so you could shut up about that.” Jaebum shrugged carelessly. “And to answer your question, Jinyoung-ah, no. You cannot partner with Youngjae, because there are some activities that might involve couple-y stuff like maybe hugging or even kissing and I’m not sure you’re comfortable doing that with Youngjae. And we all know Youngjae and Jackson had been a couple already so they’ll be more in tune with each other. And to answer your question now, Mark. You’re gonna go to this thing, because if not then Jinyoung will be left alone. Do you want me to do that? Are you really THAT KIND OF FRIEND? Wow. Or maybe you want me to invite someone else in your place, hmm?”

“What makes you think I’d want to do couple-y stuff with Jinyoungie anyway?” Mark looked a bit lost and maybe trapped now that Jaebum is closing in on him and quite frankly, Jinyoung agrees with his point. Why would he?

“Well, you two always hug and stuff when we’re kids.” Jaebum says as if he was not bringing up embarrassing stuff they would rather just forget. “And haven’t you two kissed then? So it makes sense since you know: history.”

“Hey, w-we haven’t kissed, y-you know.” Jinyoung admitted, blushing hard as he remembered that fateful night when he still has not cleared up whether they kissed or whether it was just a very, very nice dream.

“You haven’t?” Jaebum says turning to Mark for confirmation. “After all you did before, after I ‘wed’ you two, you haven’t kissed?! No, you’re kidding me. You can’t fool me. You did, didn’t you?”

But instead of answering Jaebum (and maybe, finally, bringing Jinyoung some peace of mind), Mark turned to Youngjae and Jackson instead. “How are you two okay with this? Are you seriously thinking it’s a good idea?”

Youngjae shrugged. “I don’t know. It could be fun.”

“Seriously, Mark. It’s gonna be fine.” Jackson assured with a pat on his shoulder.

Mark could only drop his jaw in disbelief.

 

 

“This is seriously the worst idea in the world.” Mark grumbled through gritted teeth. “I can’t believe I came to this. It’s Jaebum’s idea after all.”

Jinyoung could not agree more. It was already Saturday night and they are all gathered at the university parking lot for the festival. For the past few days, no matter how Jinyoung tried to badger his sister for any into giving him some information about what usually happens in this event, she refused to provide any. Unfortunately all Jinyoung got was if possible, more teasing from his dear sister. (This is kind of unfair since she always say she hates Jaebum, but surprise, surprise he turns out to be her “date” today.)

“You say that for at least the eighth time today,” Jaebum narrowed his eyes at Mark. “And yet you’re still here. So just try to not say anything more and just admit you want to be here too, Mark Tuan.” Mark _did_ not comment anything anymore, but not before sending Jaebum a roll of his eyes.

“Aren’t we gonna go in yet?” This time it was Jackson who spoke scratching wherever part of his torso that he could reach. He looked pitiful as tonight, he chose to wear a black turtle neck coupled with a little bit skinny for him pants and boots, which would make sense since it was starting to be a little bit chilly for the past few days. However, this was Jackson Wang that we are talking about. “I don’t think I can take any more of this heat!”

“Amusing,” Youngjae quipped from his side with his nose scrunched up in an attempt to lessen the sarcasm in his voice. “Why did you choose to wear those clothes anyway? I’m surprised you even have stuff like that in your closet.”

“Hey, I was just trying to be nice,” Jackson said in quick defense. His usual good natured tone was suddenly replaced with a surprisingly annoyed one most probably because of his frustration or maybe just because he felt suffocated by the neckline. “Since I thought this was a formal event, I don’t want you to be embarrassed having with me on your side you know?” He suddenly gripped his shirt in horror. “Seriously, HOW DOES ANYONE WEAR THIS?!”

Youngjae groaned loudly and perfectly matching Jackson’s whining. “God! You don’t need to do this if I’m gonna be standing beside a very sweaty version of you anyway!” He tried tugging on the hem of the latter’s shirt. “Are you wearing a tank top inside?” Youngjae asked with his eyes growing wide and all Jackson could ever do was nod in response. “Good. Take this horrible thing off or I’ll rip it apart, Jackson Wang! I’m SERIOUS!”

Jaebum nearly choked from his spot, turning to Jinyoung and Mark who was watching the two in amusement. “Does Youngjae realize what he’s saying? Am I the only one who’s getting concerned?”

“They’ll be fine.” Mark said with a shrug. “Besides, it looks like they’re having fun already and this festival hasn’t even started yet.”

“How about you, Jinyoung?” Jaebum called out and snapped the other from his reverie. “You’re so quiet. I’m starting to forget that you’re here! Are you okay? You look like you’re gonna barf.”

“I’m fine.” Jinyoung said shortly, but in fact he was the exact opposite. He knows it, Jaebum knows it, Youngjae knows it and he was starting to really think that Jackson already know as well (he thinks as he narrowed his eyes at Jaebum). But the fact that this night has haunted him the past few days cannot be denied by the obvious eye bags on his face. “I just want Yejin-noona to arrive already. Seriously, where is she?”

“Don’t worry she says she’s coming soon.” Jaebum said with an air of confidence which only left the other four look at him in suspicion. “What? She texted me just now! She’s coming with her friends! I swear!”

 “Seriously dude,” Youngjae turned to him, not even aware that Jackson’s turtleneck is still in his hands. “What is going on with you and Yejin-noona? Are you really going out for real?”

“No!” Jinyoung shouted defensively. Jaebum is a nice guy and pretty sure he will treat his sister like a queen, but the thought of a bunch of little Jaebums loitering around their house will swallow Jinyoung whole.

“Wow, thanks for that, Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebum rolled his eyes. “And here I was, always supporting you in all your endeavors.” He playfully flicked his eyes at Mark’s direction.

“Well, it’s my sister you’re talking about after all so shut up, Jaebum.” Jinyoung could only shrug.

“I’m here!” A loud squeal was heard from Jaebum’s back and there, finally was Yejin running towards them accompanied by what looks like some of her friends. As if Jinyoung and the others were not already surprised enough from this situation, they nearly lost it when his older suddenly latched herself onto Jaebum’s arm, smiling wildly as if she was not holding onto someone she claimed to hate for the past years. _Does Yejin-noona really have a thing for Jaebum?!_ And all of a sudden Jinyoung’s head was filled with fluffy babies with Jaebum’s face chanting ‘Uncle Jinyoungie~! Uncle Jinyoungie~!’ (In a squeaky voice no less!) He shivers. God save him. “Sorry to keep you waiting! I’ll save the introductions later, Jaebum-ah, ‘coz I think they’re already starting inside. Shall we?”

Jaebum let himself be pulled by Yejin, but not without a wink to his four friends. Jinyoung turned to Youngjae who was also wearing the jaw dropped expression he had on his face as if saying that this, whatever this is has got to be a very, very bad dream.

“I guess we should follow them now, huh?” Jackson says turning to them and pulling a surprised Youngjae by his side. “C’mon, Youngjae.”

There was already a line forming at the school entrance, of course filled with couples. As far as Jinyoung knows, the Autumn Lights Festival has always been held at the school’s soccer field and like Jaebum has mentioned to the others earlier, the whole place has been converted into a makeshift love paradise which will be filled with activities for the love birds that will attend. If that was not romantic enough, the night will end in a mass lighting of paper lanterns were couples could put in their wish an watch them fly to the heavens.

It was all fun and perfect until Jinyoung remembers the person who he is with right now: the most perfect and imperfect person that he wishes to be with in this autumn festival and he does not even look interested to be here (while Jinyoung spent hours since the day before just picking up the right thing to wear.

Jackson and Youngjae were in front of them, but unfortunately some of the newcomers have started to arrive and started pushing and they were eventually separated. Jinyoung could only watch Youngjae a few feet away from him chatting with Jackson as the two finally made inside the entrance, when a particular shove from someone caused him to almost lose his balance. Almost; since Mark’s quick grip held his wrist steadily before Jinyoung could stumble down.

“Okay?” Mark asked with a slight frown on his face.

“Yeah.” Still very much aware of the hand holding his wrist.

“Come on,” Mark says leading Jinyoung away from the crowd. “Let’s go.”

“But… The festival…” Jinyoung says looking back as they walked further and further away from the crowd.

“We don’t need that to have fun.” Mark says, back still turned away at Jinyoung but not for a second slacking his grip. “No matter what Jaebum says.” He added finally turning back at Jinyoung with a soft smile on his lips. Mark might have done that solely because he made a joke about Jaebum, but somewhere deep in the abyss of Jinyoung’s heart he selfishly hoped that it was because they were together.

 

 

 

“I didn’t know you’re into younger guys, Yejin-ah,” Yejin’s friend, who Jaebum remembers was called Minseo, chides them. “But that’s okay, he’s kinda cute though.”

“Hey he’s not that young.” Yejin said through gritted teeth and Jaebum had to hide his smile or else he was gonna be pinched in the cheeks again. “He’s a freshman from another university.” Jaebum nearly choked, suddenly noticing Yejin side-eyeing him as if telling to just go with it. “Seriously guys. You don’t have to ogle at him so much. You’re making him uncomfortable.”

“Oh? This is rare! Yejin’s getting jealous.” This time it was her friend Jihye who chimed in and all of a sudden the group of friends started teasing them with Jihye’s boyfriend elbowing Jaebum slightly.

“Let’s just go.” Yejin suggested, pulling Jaebum with her, while her friends who are still teasing them by the way trailed from behind.

 

“So I guess you’re still yet to introduce me to Shinwoo-oppa?” Jaebum said in a low voice as Yejin dragged him around the festival, clinging to him a little tighter than usual. The festival is finally starting and couples started to flock around them. He did not even realize that they were in the food stalls area not until someone hit him with a cotton candy on his cheek.

“Shut up. I got you your tickets, didn’t I?” Yejin hissed looking back to check if her friends are still around. Finally realizing that they have lost them, she quickly detached herself from Jaebum. “The deal is I would give you tickets while you help pretend to be my boyfriend in front of Shinwoo-sunbae. Okay? So if you would be so kind to keep quiet about it, I would really appreciate it.”

“What’s so special about that guy, anyway?” Jaebum asked. “If we’re here and he’s here. Doesn’t that mean that he’s already taken? So why would you need to go out of your way to make him jealous? And by the way, if you’re planning to break up his relationship, leave me out of it, noona. You know I would do anything for you, but not something _that_ wrong.”

Yejin looked like she was about to say something on her defense, but it turned into a look of mild surprise and horror as she look over Jaebum’s shoulder.

Turning around curiously, Jaebum turned and came into face to face with another couple. By the way Yejin was suddenly clinging at his sleeve; he was finally able to take the hint. He looked back at Yejin and found her looking paler than usual. Taking her hand into his, he squeezed it softly telling her subtly that everything will be okay. _I understand._

“Yejin?” The guy Jaebum can only assume to be Shinwoo says a look of surprise written on his face along with the girl beside him. “It’s good to see you! I didn’t know you’d be here!”

Yejin was not saying anything or rather Jaebum realized when he looked at her, it looked like she does not have any ability to. So to prevent anymore lingering awkwardness in the air, Jaebum reached out his free hand and introduced himself. “Hi, I’m Im Jaebum, Yejin-noona’s boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” This time it was the girl with Shinwoo who spoke. The astonishment in her voice was very thinly veiled and Jaebum did not miss Yejin’s hand tightening into his. “You’re her boyfriend?”

Jaebum scratched his head, not really knowing how to answer a question to a statement he just said a few minutes ago without sounding too rude. “Yeah. I am. Hi.” Reaching out his hand again that was previously ignored by the couple earlier.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Shinwoo said finally shaking his hand. “Wow. I didn’t know Yejin’s already dating. That’s great news.”

“Yeah it is,” Jaebum said proudly, not really saying anything more. Right now, he was more worried about Yejin’s change of attitude. “Sorry, I didn’t get your names?”

“Ah yes, sorry about that.” Shinwoo replied. “I’m Shinwoo and this is my girlfriend, Ahreum.”

Ahreum, who looked like she was too busy, looking at Yejin, suddenly turned to Shinwoo. “Oppa, I think we should leave now. The band’s about to start soon. I hate to stand at the back.”

“Right,” Shinwoo nodded in agreement. “Listen it was great meeting you, Jaebum. We’ll see you around, Yejin, okay?”

Jaebum watched as the couple walked away from them. He was about to tease Yejin about her embarrassing encounter with her _crush_ when he noticed that she was shivering slightly. “Hey, are you alright, noona?”

But instead of answering, Yejin pulled herself away from Jaebum’s hand and walked away.

 

“There you are.” He finally found Yejin sitting alone on one of the deserted benches fifteen minutes later. Well he could have found her a lot sooner, but he became a little bit too distracted with a dart game earlier that he did not notice the time. “Here.” He handed out the very huge stuffed monkey that he was piggybacking since earlier (It was actually the price he won at the dart game).

Yejin took the stuff monkey without saying anything. She looked so small hugging the plushie in her arms, which made her look more vulnerable. If that was even possible “I’m so stupid.” She says burying her face in the stuffed animal.

“Yes, you are.” Jaebum said while he took the seat beside Yejin. “I can’t believe you’re pining over a guy like that. He just looks so serious and smart while you’re… Well.” He waved his hands at her not really knowing the right words to use.

“Gee, thanks.” Yejin’s voice cracked, but the sarcasm was still evident. Still, when she shot a glare at him, Jaebum could not help but notice her swollen eyes as if she has just finished crying. “Aren’t you supposed to comfort me right now? Why are you being like that to me?”

Jaebum shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess that’s because you shouldn’t be crying right now because of that guy? You like him. He has a girlfriend. Get over it and move on.”

“It’s not easy, okay?” Yejin sniffed. “Shinwoo-sunbae was a schoolmate in high school. He was not really the most popular guy mainly because he always look so cold, which everyone took as a sign of aloofness. But he’s exactly the opposite of that. He’s very kind and a bit shy, which was kind of cool in some ways. I liked him so much that it’s the main reason why I did my best to enter this university.”

“Very nice motivation to choose a university. Just saying.” Jaebum commented which was finally answered with a snort from Yejin.

“Yeah, it was.” Yejin replied. “I always thought, ‘This is my chance. I can get closer to sunbae.’ He’s always been kind to me since the beginning, so I thought it could lead to something more, but I was wrong.” Yejin sighed deeply, looking like she was trying to compose herself before continuing. “Ahreum was my best friend since first day of classes, freshman year. I never say it to anyone unless I fully trusted them and eventually I told her about Shinwoo-sunbae. She knew how I felt about him, but last month I found out that they’ve been dating for almost a year already.” She suddenly turned to Jaebum with an apologetic smile. “And I guess that’s where you come in. I felt so angry and embarrassed when I found out. I mean, there were times when I would tell her ‘Wow, Shinwoo-sunbae looks very handsome today, right?’ or ‘I really, really like him, Ahreum-ah. What should I do for him to notice me?’ All the while she would always have a smile on her face while she gave me advices and somehow when I still think about it, was she genuine about that? Or did she laugh behind my back? And I guess that’s where everything fell apart. We did not have any confrontation. We just both knew that the friendship was over and has been keeping out of each other’s way ever since. However, that doesn’t mean that I’m already over it. I wanted them to know that despite everything, I’m okay. I won’t let them, _her,_ see me cry. It’s stupid and childish and petty, but I thought it would make me feel better.”

“And are you feeling better?” Jaebum asked.

“No.” Yejin replied with a sniff. “If anything, I feel worse. And I hate myself right now.”

“Yes, that’s right. “ Jaebum is already frowning. _How could she think of all those things when—?_ “But that doesn’t mean you should. How could you think of all those things? You really should love yourself more, noona. You’re like literally the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen in my entire life and you’re cool and you’re violent and you laugh so loud that it makes everyone around you laugh as well. So if Shinwoo-hyung cannot see that then maybe you’re looking at the wrong guy. I’m not saying it’s me you should be looking at, okay? Don’t hit me.” Jaebum added with a slight chuckle. “I’m just saying that since you’re an awesome person already, I’m sure somebody will surely take notice eventually. Right?”

Yejin snorted loudly. “Since when did you become so cool, huh?”

“I’ve always been cool.” Jaebum said with a wink. “Why? Are you starting to fall for me, noona?”

“Hah! Please!” Yejin scoffed. “But thank you. Even though it was stupid. Thank you for helping me out there and holding my hand. If you didn’t. I might’ve broken down in front of everyone.”

“Anytime.” Jaebum said. “I’ll always help you no matter how ridiculous it is. Since Yejin-noona is my first love and she’ll always have a special place in my heart.”

“Yah,” Yejin warned, but there was a small smile on her face. “No matter what happens, do NOT tell your wife those things _ever._ ”

“But what if we end up together?” Jaebum asked innocently (or not).

“You wish.” Yejin said, shoving the monkey plushie on Jaebum’s face. “Now come on. I still kind of wanna enjoy this festival so carry that for me, which by the way kind of looks like you.”

“Yeah, we’re both handsome.”

 

 

“I’m a little bit offended,” Youngjae can hear Jackson saying from the side, but he was not entirely sure since he was too busy on his phone to notice. “We’ve been here almost half an hour already and you’ve only looked or talked or whatever with me for maybe a second or two.” Jackson then swiftly snatched the phone away from Youngjae to the latter’s surprise. “Seriously, Choi Youngjae.”

“Hey!” Youngjae attempted to get back his phone, but Jackson was too fast for him. Damn that boy and his fast reflexes. “I’m not playing with you, Jackson Wang! Give me back my phone or I’m gonna thump you.”

“Nope, I’m not gonna.” Jackson turned and put the phone in the pocket of his skinny jeans, which Youngjae do not really appreciate. He is definitely NOT willing to put his hands into those tight pants ( _not what you’re thinking)_. “You’re my partner tonight. I refuse to be ignored!”

“I was just checking with Jinyoung-ah, alright?” Youngjae said in his defense. He did not mean to ignore Jackson to be honest and he do feel sorry for doing that, but confiscating his phone is NOT okay. “I haven’t seen him or Mark since we entered the festival. I just want to know if they’re okay, but he’s not answering.”

Jackson had the audacity to roll his eyes at him. “Don’t you think he’ll be answering now that he’s with Mark? I repeat. He’s with Mark right now, so you don’t really need to worry. Do you really think Mark’s gonna let anything bad happen to Jinyoung? You’ve seen him. You know him. He might not have been obvious the past few years, but trust me, He’s been doing a lot for Jinyoung more than you think, consciously AND unconsciously. So maybe you could turn down the ‘doting mother’ mode for a bit and maybe enjoy the night. It’s a Saturday after all. After tonight, you can have your phone back.”

“Ugh, fine.” Youngjae sighed in resignation. Jackson was right. If he would trust anyone to be with Jinyoung right now, it would have to be Mark Tuan (note: despite him being a huge mess). Besides, maybe he really could enjoy the night right now with Jackson. What could go wrong? Although despite saying this, he can feel something in his stomach once again. Maybe it was something that he ate during lunch time? This has got to stop. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know…” Jackson trailed off as he looked around the large selection of booths. “Wanna try marriage booth?”

Youngjae choked as he started to hit Jackson repeatedly, causing the latter to protest loudly. “I refuse to be tied down at this very young age, Jackson Wang!! And you haven’t even asked my parents for my hand! How dare you do this to me?!”

“I’m joking! I’m joking!!” Jackson whined but was laughing nonetheless; trying to avoid being hit by Youngjae’s surprisingly strong hands. “Geez! You need to chill out. I get it. You don’t wanna marry me.”

“That’s right.” Youngjae crossed his arms as he glared at Jackson. “Besides, getting married in a marriage booth is too cheesy. It’s just something that only Jinyoung and Mark would find romantic. We should just go and do something else.”

“Like what?” Jackson asked as if anticipating Youngjae’s suggestion. Unfortunately, he’s got nothing.

“I don’t know. You decide.” Youngjae shrugged.

“Well, you didn’t like my first suggestion,” Jackson pretended to be hurt, but gave in as soon as he saw Youngjae’s expression. “I heard there’s a couples singing contest here. You wanna join?”

“You can sing?” Youngjae blinked at him in surprise. Apparently there were more things he did not know about Jackson Wang.

“Hey,” Jackson said. “Did you think I was in theater camp with you last year just because I had nothing else to do over the summer? I get it. You’re an awesome singer. But I’m not that bad. You should hear me out. I also heard the first prize is a steak dinner for two. Unlimited meat. So, what do say? Are you in?”

“Sure.” Youngjae finally agreed.

 

“Well, we can definitely beat that last one.” Jackson whispered to Youngjae while they waited for their turn and Youngjae could not agree more. “ _You_ alone can definitely beat them actually.”

“Can I ask you something?” Youngjae turned to Jackson. This has been bugging him the whole day and if he did not ask it now, then he might miss his chance later. “How are you and that person that you like? Don’t get me wrong, okay? It’s just that, is that person alright with you spending time with me right now?”

This time, Jackson shrugged which added to Youngjae’s curiosity. “I don’t know. I mean, I guess it’s okay since _that person_ has zero idea how I feel, so I’m pretty sure it’s pretty okay if I spend time with you right now.”

“How could you not tell him how you feel?!” Youngjae gasped in surprise. “We broke up a year ago and you still haven’t made progress? I can’t believe you, Jackson Wang.”

Jackson snorted at Youngjae’s reaction. “It’s not like I didn’t try to tell him, you know? But he’s pretty fast and let’s just say I missed my chance. He’s pretty dense you see. Wait, that’s wrong. He’s very, very dense. You think Mark and Jinyoung were already bad? Nope. This person… He’s the epitome of clueless. Believe me.”

“Sounds like a piece of work then.” Youngjae commented. “And you still like him despite all that?”

“If anything I think I just fall for him even more.” Jackson said with a wink.

“Why?”

“Because I like how that person is when he’s with me.”

 

 

 

“You don’t have to look so worried. I’m not gonna murder you or something.” Mark said rolling his eyes as Jinyoung fidgeted at his side. They were somewhere along the streets of the campus, a little bit far away from the festivities already, but the faint sounds of music can still be heard. There were still some students walking here and there, but the place is almost nearly deserted.

“I’m not worried.” Jinyoung retaliated, but the concern in his voice cannot be denied. But that was not because they were not able to enter the festival. Nope. More of the fact that Mark’s still holding his wrist after all this time.

“Really now?” Mark apparently was not buying it either.

“Well, what do you want me to say?” Jinyoung said in defense, because currently his head is feeling a bit woozy and his heartbeat is currently in overdrive right now so thinking straight really was not an option at this very moment.

“Alright.” Mark sighed. “I’m sorry I took you away from the festival, alright? I didn’t really think that you want to go. If you want we can go back, but I’m telling you right now, it’s gonna suck.”

“Do you really hate spending time with me that much?” Jinyoung asked in a small voice, afraid to know the answer.

Mark turned to him with a serious look on his face. “I didn’t say that. I don’t hate it. You know that.”

“I really don’t.” Jinyoung replied. If he was going to be honest with Mark, he better do it now. He has got nothing to lose anymore.

Mark sighed before heading to sit on curbside with Jinyoung’s wrist still attached to his hand. “Look,” He started when Jinyoung has finally settled in beside him. “I know I’ve been a jerk to you these past few years and I’m not really proud of myself for doing that. I’m not stupid. I know I… I know I hurt you. More than I can imagine.” He took a deep breath and Jinyoung just looked at him not really sure how to react to that. “I know saying sorry is not enough and will never be enough, but I am. I really am, Jinyoungie and being with you the past few days I realized how much I missed it. That’s why,” Mark takes both of Jinyoung’s hands and curled them to fists. “Tonight, I’ll give you a free pass. You can hit me as hard as you can, curse me as loud as you can, say anything you want to me and I won’t say anything back. I promise.”

“Why?” Jinyoung says quietly, lips quivering a little.

“I just told you—“

“I know what you told me.” Jinyoung says. He tried to keep his voice steady, but the emotions bubbling in his heart is overwhelming that he feels a bit suffocated. He tried to snatch his hand back from Mark, but the latter‘s grip was too strong for him. “I heard you loud and clear. I’m asking you why of all times you suddenly go up to me now and just say sorry.”

Mark turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes. “I don’t know why.”

“Bullshit.” Jinyoung sniffed, fists tightening and almost turning white. Deep inside of his heart, he has always believed that whatever Mark has done to him, he must have done it for a reason, so maybe it would be a little justified if he got a bit hurt that Mark did not even know why he did all those things. This is the man that he fell in love with. Mark Tuan could destroy and build his whole humanity up in seconds and right now all he was doing was shredding Jinyoung into pieces. “That’s fucking bullshit, Mark Tuan. You know it.”

“I know.”

“Then tell me why.” Jinyoung insisted, trying to stop himself from breaking down. “I get a free pass tonight, right? So answer me. Tell me why. Tell me, please. I need to know why.”

“It scares me.”

“What does?” Jinyoung asked, trying desperately to search for the answers in Mark’s eyes.

“Saying the truth out loud.”

“And why does it scare you?” His already erratic heartbeat is already stuttering, especially after feeling Mark’s hands shaking over Jinyoung’s. “And if you say ‘I don’t know’ once again, I’m seriously gonna punch you.”

“Because I’m afraid that the feelings that I have are too much. I’m scared that it overwhelms me. That sometimes it consumes me and I’m scared of the consequences it brings. I’m a mess and I don’t know how to fix myself. But I’m trying. I’m trying so much and I hope one day I’ll be able to.”

For the first time, Jinyoung saw the fear in Mark’s eyes and he understood. _He’s trying. Whatever it is he’s attempting to fix. He’s trying._ “And do you think you will one day?”

“I’m getting there.”

 

 

“Where did you and Jinyoung run off to last night, huh?!” Jackson demanded as he and Jaebum cornered Mark in his bedroom the next morning. “We didn’t see you two till the end of the festival. What did you guys do?!”

“Nothing!” Mark struggled while his two friends attempted to tickle him on the side. “What the hell’s your problem? We didn’t do anything. Why would we do anything anyway? We hung out, talked, ate that’s it.”

“And how do you feel about that?” Jaebum inquired sitting up on Mark’s bed.

“I don’t know?” Mark shrugged. “Should I be feeling something?”

“God.” Jackson plopped himself face down on the bed and started punching the mattress repeatedly. “God. What do you even know, Mark Tuan? How could you be this...? This… Ugh! You’re seriously hopeless, man. I don’t know what to do with you anymore.”

“What do you want me to do?” Mark sat up as well, a little bit confused about what his friends are saying. “I can’t understand what you guys are saying.”

This time it was Jaebum’s turn to sigh exasperatedly before turning to Jackson’s direction. “Well, you can’t blame me for trying. At least this time, they didn’t fight. However, this does not change the fact that at this rate, Jinyoung _might_ end up with Minjoon-sunbae.”

“Yeah,” Jackson turned around and lied on his back. “Can’t blame him though. I mean Minjoon-hyung is really popular. He’s a good guy and all. Plus, he’s an amazing athlete.”

Mark frowned. “Hey, why is that stupid face suddenly in our conversation?”

Jaebum shrugged. “Well, from what I heard from my source and by ‘source’ I mean Choi Youngjae of course. I’ve heard that a certain senior has taken a major liking to our friend, Park Jinyoung.”

“Please,” Mark snorted loudly, barely hiding his annoyance. “I’m pretty sure Jinyoungie is smart enough not to fall for someone like him.”

“I won’t be so sure though.” Jackson said looking like he was pondering over something. “Aside from the fact that I mentioned so many good things about hyung earlier, he’s been spending lots of time trying to get Jinyoung’s attention. I’m pretty sure his efforts will be fruitful eventually.”

Mark frowned at Jackson, not liking his answer one bit. “That’s crazy.”

“I think Jackson’s right though.” Jaebum nodded and Mark eyed him in disbelief. “My ‘sources’ say and by ‘sources’ I again mean, Choi Youngjae aka Park Jinyoung’s best friend, our Park Jinyoung seems to like someone already. And if we put things together, that can only mean Minjoon-sunbae, right? I mean it kinda makes sense, right?”

“You’re both talking nonsense.” Mark got up from his bed before the other two annoy him further. “I’m leaving.”

 

 

“Fuck, do you think it’ll work?” Jackson hissed to Jaebum after Mark had slammed the door shut.

“He’s annoyed, so I think he’s feeling threatened already.” Jaebum slumped back in his seat. “And that could be a good sign.”

“Or it could lead to further misunderstandings.” Jackson suggested. “I don’t know how Youngjae will react to this.”

“He will eat us alive either way.” Jaebum shrugged. “Besides, I panicked. How could he have missed the chance I gave him yesterday?”

“Well, we’re talking about Mark Tuan after all.”

 

 

Jinyoung was out in front of their house, supposedly waiting for Youngjae. Unfortunately, a message coming from Youngjae came in a few minutes ago informing that he would be running a little late than usual. Realizing that it was useless to stay outside anymore, Jinyoung decided to just go back in. That is, until he saw Mark going out of his own house seemingly grumpy about something.

“M-mark!” Jinyoung stood up in surprise, watches as the unexpected visitor trudged towards him. “What are you doing here? Brunch is not until eleven.”

“Jaebum and Jackson are annoying me.” Mark says a little out of breath as he sat on the seat beside Jinyoung’s.

“I see.” Jinyoung said awkwardly and not really sure if he should run back inside the house or sit back down. “Should I leave you alone then?”

“No.” Mark replied so quickly that Jinyoung turned to hide his reddening cheeks. “I want to know if there’s someone that you really like already, because Jaebum and Jackson are telling me that you do.”

Jinyoung choked as he cursed Jaebum and Jackson in his mind. _Did they tell Mark already? I’m gonna kill those two._ “What?”

“Seeing your reaction, I assume they’re telling the truth then.” Mark straightened up and looked Jinyoung in the eye, causing the latter to blush further. “Please be honest with me. They’re correct, right?”

“Why are you suddenly asking me this?” Jinyoung stuttered for a bit, not really knowing what to do, but the good thing was Mark does not seem to know it was him that he likes.

“Just because.” Mark insisted. “So? I assumed you were lying before when that freshman girl confessed to you, but you’re telling the truth that time, right?”

“Fine...” Jinyoung replied. “You’re right. Okay? Are you happy now?”

“No,” Mark mumbled as he stood up. “I don’t care. Not one bit.” He says finally before heading inside Jinyoung’s house. Watching in confusion outside the porch, Jinyoung was left to wonder if Mark even realized he went inside the wrong home.

 

 

 

 

It was Monday in the afternoon and Youngjae was supposed to be at archery practice already. But no, that would not be possible anymore since he was now running across the school trying from a disaster from happening. He does not know if it was too late yet, then again, maybe he was wrong. Maybe he did not hear the date right. Maybe he was the only person that was missing the sports camp committee meeting right now. He tries to convince himself so much although at the back of his mind, he was 100% sure he copied the dates right.

_The committee meeting’s not until Wednesday._

 

 

Youngjae shook his head as he tried to push that single thought out of his mind. This was supposed to be a regular Monday. Uneventful so far. That is, until he dropped by the school paper club room earlier to deliver Jinyoung’s phone that he forgot on his desk earlier...

_“Oh, Youngjae?” Dain-sunbae greeted him, exiting from the room. “Do you need anything?”_

_“Ah, yes, sorry I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything, sunbae.” Youngjae answered. “I was just here to bring Jinyoung’s phone. He left it earlier before club activities. Is he there?”_

_“Park Jinyoung?” Dain eyed him in confusion. “I thought Jinyoung’s at the sports camp meeting right now. Minjoon was here earlier telling him that the meeting was moved today. Today’s the meeting. Right?” Dain asked, but was not able to get a reply since Youngjae has already bolted to get to the other side of the school where the SUPPOSED meeting was being held._

 

He can feel his heartbeat beating fast in his ears. What is that Minjoon up to right now? And what is his plans taking away Jinyoung like that? In all his life, Choi Youngjae do not like these kinds of situations. Usually, he was at least one step ahead. He was very worried about Jinyoung right now and he will kill Minjoon if anything happens to him. (Plus he hated the idea that Minjoon spending time with Jinyoung, because even though he will never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever admit it to Im Jaebum, Choi Youngjae is a certified #TeamMark member too.)

Damn that Jaebum... Inventing a cool team name.

 

Rounding out to a corner, Youngjae’s mind was too occupied with his thoughts that he barely noticed bumping into someone, let alone that he was already lying on his back on the hallway.

“Youngjae-ah!” Jackson’s familiar voice filled up Youngjae’s ears as he was helped up. “Are you alright? I’m sorry I didn’t see you!”

If this was any other day, Youngjae would have reprimanded the other for a little bit, but now is not the time since seeing Jackson out and about meant that his suspicions are true. “Where is Mark Tuan?! Tell me!” Youngjae asked in panic.

“M-mark?” Jackson asked, confusion etched on his face. “I don’t know... But I bet he’s at the dance rehearsals right now. Why?”

“Fuck!” Youngjae cursed out loud in frustration. “Fuck. You’re part of the sports camp committee too! The meeting’s not until Wednesday, right?! Right?!” Youngjae almost shouted, while the other just nodded in return. Jackson was the class president of the other class and already an automatic member of the committee. And seeing him right here... Youngjae does not want to think about it.

 

 

“What’s going on?” Jackson asked as Youngjae started running once more. “Why are you acting like that?”

Youngjae barely had time to look at Jackson. “We don’t have time! We need to get Mark!”

 

 

If this was any other day, Youngjae would be one of those people applauding after Mark had successfully done a triple backflip during dance practice, but that was not the plan obviously. As soon as Youngjae burst into the rehearsal room, he ignored all the dance club members staring at him and stomped over to where Mark was standing.

“You!” Youngjae shouted at Mark who looked up at him in surprise. “You’re coming with me!” He then pulled Mark with him, and with Jackson (who he did not notice followed him even at the dance floor.)

“What the heck?!” Mark protested as he was dragged by Youngjae outside the rehearsal room. He tried to wiggle his wrist from Youngjae’s strong grip to no avail. Youngjae needs him and he would not let go. He would even drag Mark if he needed to. “Choi Youngjae, what the hell are you doing?! Are you crazy?!”

Youngjae does not answer. Trying to figure out the best way to explain the situation to his frustratingly clueless friend. “Remember that time when you told me you’re still figuring things out?” He says after a couple of minutes later, feeling Mark’s wrist twitch a little in his hold. “Well, too bad. You’re taking so fucking long. We need to void your chance. You need to figure your shit out today. Now. And fast.”

“What?” Mark turned to Jackson for assistance, but the latter only shrugged at him in return. “What do you mean?”

Youngjae sighed as he slowed down, letting go of Mark’s wrist at the same time. Taking a deep breath as he checked to see if they were standing outside the right room. There was a small slit on the door; just enough to know and hear that there were people inside the room. _Two people to be exact._

“We’re here.” Youngjae whispered nervously, biting his lips realizing that he was right. Jinyoung was inside the room with Minjoon.

“I still don’t get why we’re here.” Mark commented in annoyance, massaging his wrist. Youngjae would have shushed him, but Jackson beat him to it. “I thought the meeting is on Wednesday?”

 

 

It was a quiet voice, but loud enough even for the three people outside to hear. There were no other students out in the hallway at that time and there was no mistake when they heard Minjoon’s confession from inside the room.

“Park Jinyoung, I like you.”

 

 

It might have been a second, a minute, five minutes, ten minutes, an hour or a day, but one thing’s for sure, time seemed to slow down even for the three of them and for Youngjae, he was pretty sure they were all waiting to hear Jinyoung’s answer. But after a few moments, nothing came.

Youngjae was 900% sure that Jinyoung is only figuring out how to turn Minjoon down politely. If there was anything he was more certain of in the world, it was his best friend’s feelings for a certain Mark Tuan. However, the biggest problem is that certain Mark Tuan was not aware of Jinyoung’s feelings and every second here counts. Every second that Jinyoung was not answering could mean lots of interpretations to that certain Mark Tuan.

“Why the fuck isn’t he answering?” Mark’s sudden hiss made Youngjae turn his head at him.

And he was not mistaken, because a second later, he heard Mark stepping back beside him. His expression dark and somewhat afraid. Little by little, Youngjae saw the realization dawning upon Mark’s face as he turned on his heels and ran away as far as he can.

 

Youngjae was about to run after him when Jackson’s hand stopped him. “No,” Jackson shook his head with a serious look on his face. “I’ll talk to Mark.”

“No, but I...” Youngjae protested.

“I know you want to talk to him.” Jackson looked determined. “You can do it later. Right now, I’ll take care of him. You go take care of Jinyoung. He needs you more, right? Trust me on Mark, okay?”

Youngjae takes a deep breath calming himself down. “Okay. Alright. I trust you.” Jackson offered him a smile before running after his best friend.

 

 

“Hey”

Jackson found Mark minutes later at one of the school’s fire escape. If it was any other instance, he would have joked around about his best friend’s love of the dramatics. However, seeing Mark’s slumped shoulder leaning over the ledge, he does not have the heart to do so.

Mark does not answer him, but instead looked hunched his shoulder some more, which caused Jackson to snort out loud as he copied his best friend’s position.

It must have been past five in the afternoon already, seeing as the usual chitter chatter caused by club activities has lessened at some point. For some odd reason, Jackson loved these little background noises. It was loud enough for the atmosphere to not be solemn and lonely, but quiet enough to give him some time to think.

 

Jackson took a deep breath, seeing as Mark does not seem to have any plans of talking anytime soon. “You know, I’m still in love with Youngjae.” He sniffed to hide his embarrassment after admitting that fact.

However, that seemed to do the job, especially when Mark quickly turned his head to look at him. “What the heck?” Mark said in disbelief. “You like Youngjae? Since when?”

Jackson in turn looked at him incredulously. “Since we’re thirteen, asshole. Why did you think I asked him to be my boyfriend in the first place??”

“I thought you two were just playing around that time!” Mark said, pushing Jackson in annoyance. “Then why the hell did you break up with him if you really like him, Jackson Wang?! And why was I not informed about this? Am I not your best friend?”

“Okay, first off,” Jackson emphasized his words with counting off with his fingers. “I think I pretty much made it clear that I don’t ‘like’ Choi Youngjae. I said I’m ‘in love’ with him, so use your words right, Mark Tuan. Second of all, I broke up with him because that’s what he wanted. Lastly, I did not tell you because you have so many shits in your mind already and I thought I was really obvious from the beginning. There. A best friend should know about this kind of stuff without me spelling things out for you out right.” Jackson ends with a short grumble that sounded like: ‘but I guess since you’re Mark Tuan I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re this dense.’

“Stupid.” Mark scoffed, which earned him a light punch on the shoulder courtesy of Jackson. “Does Youngjae know how you feel?”

“Nope, I tried but it didn’t work.” Jackson shrugged remembering his attempt at Jaebum’s beach house. “So I’m not gonna tell him. Not now and possibly not in the near future.”

“Why?” Mark raised an eyebrow at him. “It’s not like Youngjae’s with someone right now. He’s very much available. And to think he made out with you _a lot_ last year... He might’ve liked you at least.”

This time, Jackson shook his head. It was something that he was afraid of admitting out loud and has always kept at the back of his mind. “Youngjae does not feel the same way for me like how I feel for him.”

“How did you know?” Mark asked. “Have you even asked him?”

“I’ve already mentioned that I’ve been in love with him since we were thirteen, right?” Jackson asked in return and was at least answered with a nod from Mark. “The night Youngjae and I broke up; he made me promise one thing.” Jackson took a deep breath as he focused his gaze to the already orange-pink sky. “He made me promise to make the person I love feel that the universe belongs to him and that’s what I plan to do. For four years, he’s been everything to me. From the moment that he solved that difficult math equation on our first day of class, I knew my world would be revolving around him. But the thing is Youngjae does not see me that way. He may have some feelings for me back then when we dated, but not as strong as the way I did for him. It was difficult to admit at first, but I’m not Youngjae’s universe. Somewhere out there is a person who would make him feel worthy of everything good in this world and it’s not me. It will never be me. So I guess, yeah... It might sound stupid, but if someone else will be able to make Youngjae feel that way, I’m ready to step out of the way.”

“Heh, that’s fucking stupid.” Mark deadpanned at him. “Why don’t you fight for him? Yeah, maybe someone out there may make Youngjae happier, but don’t you trust your feelings enough to show him that you can also give him the universe he’s been talking about? C’mon, Jackson.”

“Did you think I’ve never thought of that?” Jackson asked quietly. “Of course I did. And it’s been eating me up so much that I spent hours just thinking about what I could have done.”

“Then why don’t you try? Mark asked.

“Because I’m afraid that the day would come when he’d realize I’m not enough for him.” Jackson answered quietly.

“That sounds dumb.”

Jackson snorted. “It is and I’m very much aware of that. However, you keep shutting down all my words, but I can say the same to you, Mark Tuan.”

“What?” Mark looked at him curiously. “Why? I don’t like Youngjae. He’s all yours.”

“Come on,” Jackson laughed bitterly. “Of course I’m not talking about Youngjae. Stop playing dumb. This isn’t the time anymore.”

“I’m not playing dumb.” Mark grumbled and Jackson did not have the heart to laugh at his friend’s denial.

“Park Jinyoung.” Jackson says without looking at him, but Mark suddenly freezing at the side was enough. “Aren’t you getting tired, Mark? All these years of teasing and being a jerk around him, but all the while... You’ve always known, don’t you? You might’ve not admitted it out loud or maybe even admitted it to yourself, but you knew. I’m sure you knew. You wouldn’t have run away after Minjoon-hyung’s confession if you didn’t. You wanted to know Jinyoung’s answer, but you don’t at the same time and it kills you that he’s taking too long to answer, doesn’t it?”

Mark doesn’t answer right away and instead opted to bury his face in his arms. “...It does.” Mark says out loud followed by a deep breath. “So fucking much that I can feel the pain physically right now.”

“Do you get it now?” Jackson asked. “No, I feel like you’ve always gotten it, but you’re just too confused to say it out loud.”

“I don’t know what to do,” Mark says brokenly. “I’ve hurt him so much, Jackson.”

“Stupid.” Jackson threw the words back at him with a smile. “You’re so confident when you were berating me earlier about Youngjae, but now you’re telling me you don’t know what to do? Why did you think I was talking about my feelings about Youngjae earlier?” But Mark only shrugged at him. “I didn’t tell you all those stuff because I just _felt_ like I wanted to unload my heartaches to you Mark Tuan.”

“Then why did you...?”

“Because I don’t want you to handle things as stupidly as I did.” Jackson answered quickly. “Look, I may not know everything about the history about you two, but I understood enough to know that it’s not too late even for you. Maybe... But I won’t let you waste ten years of your feelings going down the drain. I may not look like it, but I’m a romantic.”

Mark at least snorted at that. “We’re both hopeless cases, aren’t we?”

“We are...” Jackson shrugged. “But I at least was able to make out with the person that I love.”

“Hey! I’ve kissed Jinyoungie too...” Mark protested before he catches himself from saying anything more.

Jackson widened his eyes at him. “You did? Wait... A kiss on the cheek doesn’t count.”

Mark grumbled, “I did kiss him.” But trailed off which sounded like ‘but I don’t think he was awake when I did it.’

“So what the hell are you still doing here?” Jackson asked incredulously. “Minjoon-hyung just confessed to him. You need to start your counter attack.”

“Do you think Jinyoungie would say yes?” Mark was about to leave when he turned back and asked worriedly. “You and Jaebum kept telling me yesterday that Jinyoungie might be into that shit face.”

“Oh, that?” Jackson snorted. “We were just fooling around with you.”

“What the heck...” Mark was about to hit Jackson when his face showed a different realization. “What the... Jaebum knows too?!”

“...And Youngjae as well.” Jackson laughed out loud at the dread painting on his best friend’s face. “Seriously man, you’re not exactly subtle anyway so don’t worry about it. We’re all on your side so you don’t need to worry. You just do your stuff and we’ll back you up. Jaebum’s already thinking of making t-shirts.”

“No freaking way.” Mark frowned. “I’m gonna kill him.”

Jackson shrugged. “That’s the least of your worries now. Come on, go now. It’s time that you finally run after him.”

 

 

 

 

“Park Jinyoung, I like you.”

 

_“Park Jinyoung, I like you.”_ The words kept on repeating in Jinyoung’s mind as he stared at his Minjoon’s expectant face. How did they end up here, anyway? Jinyoung was just hanging out at the school paper club room waiting for their meeting to start when Minjoon arrived informing him that the committee meeting was moved from Wednesday to this afternoon. He was not even suspicious given that he might not have been listening to Youngjae’s instructions during lunch time since Mark was sitting across from him at the table. (Yes, looks like Mark along with Jackson and Jaebum have now for some reason transferred to their table for lunch time.)

But now, he does not know what to do. Minjoon has always been nice enough to him and looks like he was ready to help Jinyoung anytime he needed to, but him saying those words... Jinyoung does not have the heart to say anything to hurt him, but at the same time he knew he would have to tell him the truth to avoid any other additional misunderstandings.

“Sorry, I know it’s sudden...” Minjoon said scratching the back of his neck shyly. “The thing is I’ve never stopped thinking about you since we met at the grocery at that time. You looked so beautiful back then and I got to know you little by little. You’re so kind and smart and everything and I can’t help but to like you more and more. I’m sorry for taking you from your club meeting. I’ll apologize to Dain for you. It’s just that... I couldn’t keep it in anymore and I just have to tell you as soon as possible.”

Jinyoung considered it for a moment. “Sunbae, I...”

“You don’t have to answer me right now.” Minjoon smiled at him uncertainly. “I know it must’ve been shocking for you since you don’t know me well enough, but I’m willing to wait. Just give me a chance to prove myself to you.”

“No, I’ll answer now.” Jinyoung blurted out. It was now or never. He looked at Minjoon’s expectant expression, but his heart did not waver one bit. “Sunbae has always been nice enough to me, and I really appreciate it so much. And I honestly don’t want to create any wrong expectations here. That’s why I’ll say my response now.” Jinyoung took a deep breath, before proceeding. “There’s someone else I’m in love with, sunbae and I’m not gonna change my feelings soon. I’m sorry.”

Minjoon sighed, but his smile did not disappear from his face. “I figured that much, but Dain told me you’re not with anyone right now, correct?”

“Yes, but I...” Jinyoung replied. “I can wait for that person.”

“If you can do it, then I can do it too.” Minjoon said confidently. “I did not become this school’s ace soccer player if I was not hardworking or I was not patient enough, so don’t think I’ll be giving up anytime on you soon, Jinyoung-ah. As long as you’re not with that person, I won’t stop. I’m pretty stubborn you know. Don’t underestimate my feelings for you.”

“I think you’re the one doing the underestimating, sunbae.” Jinyoung said in return looking Minjoon in the eye. “I’m pretty stubborn myself. And I’m sorry I won’t be able to offer anymore to you. I’m really sorry, but I think I have to leave now.” Jinyoung turned on his heel to exit the room as quickly as possible. He hated how harsh he sounded to Minjoon, but at that moment he realized the extent he would do to fight for his love for Mark. It was as if he had never ever been so sure of anything in his life.

“Mark Tuan,” Jinyoung was almost at the door when Minjoon’s voice echoed around the room. It caused him to turn back to face his senior who was wearing an unreadable expression on his face. “It’s Mark Tuan, isn’t it? The person that you were talking about? The one you’re in love with? He’s the one you were with when we first met, wasn’t he?”

“Yes,” Jinyoung answered confidently. “You’re right. He’s the one.”

“Good to know.” Minjoon said simply. “At least I’m sure who I’ll be up against.”

Jinyoung shook his head, a bit worried about what Minjoon could do. “I’m sorry, sunbae. There’s not even a competition.” He says finally before exiting the room with a heavy heart.

 

 

 

 

Mark could feel the sweat dripping down his temples as he rushed running out of school. Jinyoung’s things were not in his desk anymore when he went back to their classroom and that scared him so much. Jinyoung missing his things meant that he has either gone home (his preferred outcome) or he is somewhere in this large freaking city currently on a date with Mark Tuan’s most hated person in the world right now (aka worst case scenario).

 

And Mark Tuan was ready to tear the whole city of Seoul down just to find Park Jinyoung right now.

 

The city streetlights were starting to light up the way as the sun began to set. There were also a few students passing by as most have already gone home or if not, still in school trying to finish out their own club activities. Despite all that, Mark had barely enough time to notice his surroundings as everything passed by like a blur. He did not care for right now he was blind and deaf from the rest of the world.

 

Mark was about to lose his wit as he turned another corner, but completely felt weak on his knees when he finally, _finally_ sees Jinyoung sitting by himself at the bus stop looking a little bit sleepy and holding a pack of strawberry milk in his hand.

 

A small smile adorned Mark’s features as he took little sure steps towards him. It was not until a few seconds later when Jinyoung finally noticed him. There was still a few feet separating them but not too far for the overwhelming feelings in his heart to engulf him. Mark watches as Jinyoung stood up from his seat, his face reflecting a small grin that was enough for his whole being to stutter.

And at that moment, all Mark wanted to do was to hold him, tight, in his arms, to protect him from the rest of the world from all the pain that could hurt him... From all the pain that _he_ had caused him. He wanted to heal all the scars that he inflicted and repeatedly promise to never ever leave another mark again. And finally, he wanted to just love Park Jinyoung that it was more than too much and never ever stop until he takes his last breath.

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to wait for you earlier in the classroom.” Jinyoung says. “I figured I’ll just wait for you here. I was in a mood for strawberry milk so I went to the convenience store. I also bought one for you. Here.” He showed Mark the pack of drink in his hand. “Mark? Are you alright?”

 

Mark did not answer or rather... He cannot. Seeing Park Jinyoung standing in front of him with that strawberry milk on his hand just reminded him of how much love he has for him; that the feelings he had long kept in were suddenly flowing out and measuring how much he has will be useless anymore.

 

Jinyoung looked at him curiously before reluctantly putting the drink down. “I... I understand if you don’t want it. It’s just I know you came from dance practice and you’re probably tired so I thought—...”

 

 

When the feeling was too overwhelming that it eats you up in the most painfully beautiful way possible...

 

Mark steps forward and reaches out to tightly wrap his arms around an astonished Jinyoung in a time stopping embrace.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry, Jinyoungie.” Mark says brokenly. “I’m sorry for making you wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter!!
> 
> Hi guys! I'm so sorry for not updating for almost two months (wow T,T) I just had a lot of things going on with both my professional and personal life that it kind of taken a toll on me.
> 
> But nevertheless, I'm back!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading... If you're still reading this. Thank you! And please look forward to the next chapter because that will be our Mark's POV over the years. And hopefully give us more perspective as to what happened to him. Haha. ;)
> 
> Unbeta'd so far, but I'll promise to do it in the morning. You know the drill. ^______^
> 
> And as always, have a nice day wherever you are.
> 
> Till next time!! :D


End file.
